Mi Único Amor
by nube de cristal
Summary: Han transcurrido varios años desde el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto regresa a Konoha luego de unos años alejado de la villa para encontrarse con unos cambios imesperados, entre ellos el hijo de Hinata del cual nadie sabe quien es el padre.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto explotó en carcajadas, -Esa fue una muy buena broma, sensei Kakashi.

La risa murió en sus labios al percatarse de que su antiguo maestro simplemente le miraba con una desquiciante seriedad.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…

Esos fríos ojos continuaban mirándole imperturbable.

-Por favor sensei, estás bromeando.

-Hiashi Hyüga espera verte hoy en la tarde. Irás a verle. – y con esto el hokage regresó a unos papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

Una gama de emociones cruzó por el rostro del joven jönin, de todas ellas sobresaliendo la ira y la perplejidad. No pudo contenerse y golpeó el escritorio con el puño.

-¡No!

Kakashi solo alzó sus ojos. Naruto ignoró la helada mirada.

-No lo haré, es abusivo de parte de ustedes que me obliguen… Lo justo es que me permitan elegir. Tengo…

Kakashi le interrumpió, -¿Veintiséis años? – y arqueó una ceja, -En ocasiones, lo dudo tanto.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio reconociendo el tono de voz que utilizaba el hokage. Era uno intransigente y gélido, el cual no admitiría ningún tipo de negativa. Le vio tomar una gran bocanada de aire para continuar más pausado.

-Regresas luego de casi ocho años fuera de la villa, andando por no sé qué lugares y tampoco sin saber que has estado haciendo. No puedes esperar encontrar todo de la misma manera en que lo dejaste. Todo cambia, es el curso natural de las cosas. También solemos olvidar lo que nos conviene… nadie en la villa recuerda todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. En su memoria solo ha prevalecido el temor de lo que representas.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su nuca, aceptando lo que Kakashi le decía.

-Pero hay algo que creo no ha cambiado… tu deseo de ser hokage.

Él asintió.

-Y opino que está es una excelente proposición donde tanto Hinata como tú se verán beneficiado. Opino que no pierdes nada. Habla con Hiashi, escucha su oferta.

Transcurrieron varios minutos de silencio mientras Naruto reflexionaba en las palabras de Kakashi.

-De acuerdo, escucharé a Hiashi. Pero no prometo nada.

-Es lo justo. –asintió el hokage.

.

.

.

A la hora acordada de la cita, Naruto se sentía algo mareado. Pero todo eso cambió al estar sentado en el vestíbulo lujoso de la casa Hyüga. La rabia bullía en su interior al tiempo que escuchaba a Hiashi hablar.

-Como decía, no es un secreto a voces que la reputación de Hinata no es intachable. Y que mi hija carece de muchas cualidades.

Naruto apretó los brazos de la butaca. ¿Quería cualidades? Las podía enumerar; valiente, luchadora, compasiva…

-Tampoco no es particularmente bonita.

¿Acaso el hombre era ciego? Ella tenía una belleza singular.

-Y además tiene el problema de ese hijo bastardo. Nunca ha querido decir quién es el padre. Reconozco que no es agradable para ningún hombre tener que hacer suyo el hijo de otro hombre y sobre todo ello, tener que hacerse responsable de un desgraciado sin saber a qué linaje pertenece…

No podía. Si no detenía al imbécil, lo estrangularía, -De acuerdo, acepto.

Hiashi le miró algo contrariado por ser interrumpido de esa manera, -Creo que no he terminado.

-Y no necesito escuchar nada más. Me casaré con ella y así podrá estar feliz de no tener que hacerse cargo de ella y su "despreciable bastardo."

El rubio se colocó de pie, ignorando como se enrojecía el rostro del hombre maduro, -Sólo dígame una cosa, ¿tanto le disgusta su hija que es capaz de arrojarla al primer hombre que la tome sin ni tan siquiera pensar que es lo que ella quiere?

-Esto no ha sido un capricho del momento. –se irguió el líder de los Hyüga, -Hemos pensado cada detalle…

-¿Hemos? ¿Quiénes son esos "hemos"?

-Mi sobrino y yo.

¿Neji? Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Él que pensó que el joven Hyüga había cambiado su actitud hacia su prima… Quizás si la villa había cambiado mientras se mantuvo lejos.

-Si te casas con mi hija, no sólo adquirirás una excelente dote…

Naruto le miró interesado, realizando que lo próximo era amargo para la cabeza del clan Hyüga al ver como todo ese rostro se contorsionaba por el asco.

-Sino que también serás miembro de nuestro reconocido clan.

Esto último hizo que Naruto considerara hacer la próxima pregunta, de pronto sospechando un motivo ulterior, -¿Por qué quiere deshacerse de su hija?

-El hijo de un clan sumamente prestigioso tiene interés en mi hija menor. Sería una pena que perdiera esta oportunidad por culpa de Hinata.

Una sonrisa escalofriante apareció en el rostro del jönin, -Por lo tanto prefiere que desparezca del panorama, ¿no?

El Hyüga se sintió amenazado. Hasta su oído había llegado los rumores de que el joven frente suyo era una sombra de lo que fue y que, así desearlo, podía acabar con la vida de cualquiera que le disgustara como si nada.

-De todas formas ella tiene que casarse. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que un niño necesita una figura paterna, eres un vivo ejemplo de ello.

Naruto se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, el hombre lo hacía enfurecer cada vez que abría su boca. Giró sobre sus talones para abandonar el lugar.

-Entonces, tenemos un acuerdo…

No se dignó en contestarle. Quería estar lo más lejos posible del hombre necio. Era tanta la ira que tenía que temía no sería responsable de sus actos. Abrió la puerta y tropezó con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo, sentados sobre sus traseros. La primera reacción instintiva de Naruto fue ayudar a quien había derribado.

-¿Na… Naruto-kun?

Él retiró su mano como si su piel le quemara.

-Hinata. –fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir precipitadamente.

La dulce pelinegra pudo captar sin dificultad alguna el enojo de Naruto. Fue entonces que vio a su padre salir del vestíbulo.

-¡Padre! – y ella entrecerró sus ojos, -¿Qué has hecho?

-Algo que se debió haber hecho hace varios años atrás.

Ese críptico comentario heló su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Olvide escribir algo muy importante en mi primer capítulo. Esta historia va dedicada a mi bella y adorada pequeña Mara Alejandra, una fiel seguidora del Naruhina. Ella fue la razón por la que decidí escribir esta historia. Y... "sighs" mi adorado hokage -léase marido- quiere que se le reconozca como consultor creativo. Es otro fan "hardcore" de Naruto. Me contesta todas las preguntas sobre este enorme fandom. :D

.

.

Hinata se dirigió a su habitación, procurando calmarse. ¿Qué le habría dicho su padre a Naruto-kun para que saliera del lugar como alma perseguida por un Kyübi? Colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas imaginando que debían estar enrojecidas. Había escuchado de su regreso pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verle hasta hace unos minutos. Y de nuevo, todo su mundo estaba patas arriba. Que extraño poder tenía el jönin sobre ella. Con solo volver a verle, su corazón latía enloquecidamente y apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

Suspiró molesta consigo misma.

Ella que había creído que al convertirse en madre abandonaría todas esas tonterías de adolescente enamoriscada.

Unos leves toques a su puerta le sacaron de su reflexión.

-¿Neji? – ella se preocupó al ver la sombría seriedad en su rostro, -¿Le ha sucedido algo a Hikaru?

-No. Está bien. Le he dejado tomando una merienda con una de las sirvientas…

Hinata le vio titubear; nunca le había visto así.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras a caminar.

Ella asintió ante su extraño pedido.

.

.

.

Hinata miró a su primo con una expresión llena de incredulidad.

-Casarme, - repitió ella desconcertada y luego añadió con voz apenas inaudible, -con Naruto-kun.

-Sí. Necesitas un marido, tu hijo necesita un padre…

-No necesito ningún marido y mucho menos mi hijo necesita un padre.

Neji no pudo contener la diminuta sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. No le había venido mal ser madre. Le había proveído de una peculiar fortaleza, en ocasiones haciéndola algo voluntariosa.

-¿Cómo han podido padre y tú? ¿Cómo se han atrevido manipular mi vida de esta manera tan baja?

-¿Y qué esperabas prima? ¿Qué tío se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando apareciera algún pretendiente para Hanabi? Sabes muy bien que hará todo lo necesario para asegurar la unión que se ha presentado.

Ella apartó los ojos del rostro de Neji. Un dolor agonizante, que conocía desde que era niña, surgió de lo más recóndito de su ser, asfixiándole.

-Todo esto puede evitarse si nos dijera el nombre del padre…

-Nunca.

-¿Por qué le defiendes?

-Olvídalo, Neji. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre me ha llamado la curiosidad… que Hikaru no haya heredado el byakugan.

Hinata apretó los labios y miró hacia el lado.

-Su padre debe tener unos genes muy dominantes.

Todo el semblante femenino palideció. Ella le había pedido a Neji que practicara con Hikaru desde temprana edad, aceptando lo que podía implicar ello.

-Pero eso no significa que el chico no tenga potencial. –continuó Neji sin darle importancia al silencio de Hinata, -Todo lo contario, lo tiene y cuando lo desarrolle será un oponente formidable.

Ella sonrió al escuchar como Neji describía a su hijo, su pecho hinchándose por el orgullo.

-Ahora, si tomara todo con un grado de seriedad y escuchara con un poco más de atención cuando intento explicarles las cosas. – y esta vez miró a Hinata atentamente, procurando ver algún gesto en ese rostro impasible, -Y es tan hiperactivo…

Ella, adivinando a donde quería llegar, rápidamente añadió, -Su padre no es de esta villa.

Él suspiró. Nunca sospechó que su prima fuera tan cabezota. Algo le decía que no estaba siendo por completa honesta con él. No entendía la razón de su extraño secreto.

-Si alguien se atrevió a abusar de ti, te juro que…

Le miró con ojos enormes. -¡Neji! Nadie ha abusado de mí.

-¿Está casado?

Hinata apretó los dientes. ¿Cuántas veces no sobrellevó este interrogatorio?

-De seguro un mujeriego, ¿no? –gruñó Neji.

-Es inútil discutirlo, primo. No diré nada.

-Fue en la villa donde Tsunade te envió con Sakura, ¿verdad? A esa extraña misión de la cual ninguna de las tres quieren hablar de ello. Casi un año fuera… Te juro que si descubro quien es, le haré sufrir antes de matarle…

-¡Neji! – ella se detuvo y colocó su mano en el brazo de su primo, -De veras agradezco tu interés y… -tuvo que sonreír ante lo próximo que iba a decir, -tu deseo de defender mi honor. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que hay que dejar el pasado atrás. Tienes un sobrino que te adora y venera el suelo por donde caminas. ¿Acaso eso no es más importante?

Él suspiró, derrotado. Decidió proseguir, ignorando ese pequeño desvío de la conversación principal.

-Como estaba diciendo, era evidente de que tío haría algo al respecto con tu presente situación por lo tanto no iba a permitir que te dejara en las manos del primero que aceptara su proposición. Fui yo quien le sugerí a tío que eligiera a Naruto como posible candidato. Estoy seguro que él sabrá cuidarte, que es la mejor elección de todos los que tío pudo haber tomado en consideración.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun? – preguntó ella en un hilillo de voz.

-Porque, a pesar de lo que la mayoría en la villa opinen, es un hombre con un alto nivel de honestidad y honradez.

-Yo no quiero ser la obligación de nadie.

-¡Ah, por eso no te preocupes, prima! Créeme que él también sale ganando en toda la situación. Además de tu generosa dote, también tendrá el prestigio de ser parte de los Hyüga.

-Hablas como si hubiese…

-¿Aceptado? Según tío, sí lo ha hecho.

Ella estaba segura de que todo su rostro debía haber tomado la más alta tonalidad del escarlata. Un remolino de emociones fustigó todo su interior. Vergüenza y humillación por el modo taimado que decidieron a sus espaldas. Ira por que no tomaron en consideración sus deseos. No obstante, sobre todo ello, se manifestaba un grado de euforia.

¿Naruto-kun su esposo?

¿Cuántas veces de niña no soñó con esa imposible eventualidad?

Pero al adquirir un grado de madurez durante estos últimos años y luego, al ser madre, dejó atrás todos esos sueños de niña. Y, aun así, mantuvo un pedazo de su corazón como propiedad exclusiva del rubio.

Entonces, como si le hubiesen propinado una bofetada, recordó la manera como él abandonó el lugar. Ahora entendía la causa de su precipitada salida.

-¡Oh, no! Neji, tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Crees qué podrás hacerlo sin perder la consciencia, prima? –se burló él.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada algo contrariada, -Por supuesto que sí. Iré ahora a aclarar toda la situación.

Neji observó a su prima caminar decididamente hacia la villa. Le permitió irse, despreocupado. Conocía del carácter de Naruto como defensor del débil y de hacer suya cualquier causa para ayudar a otros. Tenía una idea de cómo debió haber transcurrido la reunión entre su tío y Naruto, apostando que éste último debió haber estado a punto de perder la paciencia con las actitudes arrogantes de su tío y las constantes humillaciones hacia Hinata, solo logrando que Naruto decidiera aceptar la oferta simplemente para ayudar a la pelinegra. Sí. Naruto nunca pudo tragar ningún tipo de abuso. Aunque sabía que su prima no necesitaba de nadie y podía cuidar de ella misma, de la misma manera Neji quería que ella al fin tuviera alguien que le apoyara y escuchara. Hinata había sufrido demasiado bajo la tutela de su tío.

Y quien sabe… se alzó de hombros mientras una diminuta sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Quizás él había manipulado las cosas para que todo tomara el curso adecuado.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba en lo alto de una de las farolas para observar toda la villa y pensar. Cerró los ojos, alzando su rostro al cielo para sentir los rayos del sol golpear su piel. Una suave brisa levantaba su algo alborotado cabello rubio. Ahora que había aceptado la oferta de Hiashi, sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el padre del hijo de Hinata.

Al poco tiempo de haber regresado a la villa había escuchado por casualidad a dos mujeres hablar de Hinata y de la vergüenza –o falta de ella, según las mujeres- de ella aparecer con una criatura luego de irse con Sakura a una misión que Tsunade, quien entonces era hokage, les había ordenado que tomaran.

Así, que ni corto ni perezoso fue a visitar a Sakura al apartamento que compartía con Sasuke desde hacía dos años.

Había tenido una peculiar conversación con ella. Si es que acaso podía llamarse así luego de que solo le respondía con monosílabos y evadiendo muchas de sus preguntas al tiempo que desviaba sus ojos.

Sakura-chan.

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsarlo en un largo suspiro.

Había sido una sacudida tanto física como emocional el volver a verla, reabriendo viejas heridas y recuerdos que pensó estaban en el olvido. Al recibirle se le veía tan feliz, toda su presencia resplandeciendo con una singular luz. Ella era realmente bella.

Rápidamente ella le había informado que Sasuke no se hallaba si le estaba buscando. Pero tan pronto como Naruto le explicó que deseaba hablar con ella de Hinata y su hijo, toda su apariencia dio un brusco cambio. Se tornó en una dura y seca.

Y Naruto abandonó el apartamento con más dudas de las que había llegado. ¿Cuál sería el maldito misterio que rodeaba a Hinata con su hijo? Ni tan siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver al chico. Quizás algún rasgo físico le podía proveer de alguna pista…

Él no vio el movimiento que le sacó de su meditación, más bien le había sentido. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña distracción. Era un pequeño pelirrojo que, Naruto opinó, debía estar entre sus seis y siete años. Se escondía detrás de una columna de cajones de madera, solo asomando parte de su rostro por encima de éstas. Su extraña actitud llamó su atención. Con una grácil voltereta, cayó al suelo silenciosamente y se acercó al pequeño evitando que descubriera su presencia.

El pelirrojo miraba detenidamente un pequeño negocio de lavandería. Naruto reconoció el lugar y quien era la dueña, una de las que había escuchado hablar sobre Hinata y su descaro.

El rubio ladeó su rostro, sintiendo remontarse a su niñez. Estaba tan absorto mirando al niño que el grito de furia fue uno inesperado. Alzó su rostro para mirar la escena que se manifestaba frente al punto de interés del chico. La susodicha dueña clamaba a viva voz por el culpable de la fechoría a la cual su negocio había sido el blanco. Y entre tanta bulla y alboroto, un realmente interesado Naruto le preguntó:

-¿Qué le has hecho a la mujer?

El chico en cuestión ha saltado, seguro de que le habían pillado y de que sería reprendido.

-Yo no he hecho nada. – respondió él a la defensiva, mientras todo el rubor en sus mejillas delataba todo lo contrario.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, mirándole con escepticismo y cruzó los brazos frente suyo, -Seguro. Y a mí no me gusta el ramen.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos, -¿Qué no te gusta el ramen?

Naruto bufó por lo bajo, al parecer el chico todavía no entendía el concepto de la ironía.

-Ese es el punto, me gusta demasiado por lo tanto no creo que no le hayas hecho nada.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?

El joven ninja alzó sus manos en un gesto aplacador, -No pienso reprenderte- y agachándose, le dijo en un tono conspiratorio, -Sólo tenía la curiosidad.

El pequeño se sorprendió cuando el joven le guiñó.

-¡Tú!

Ambos dirigieron su rostro hacia la dirección de esa exclamación. Era la dueña de la lavandería. Instintivamente, el chico se escondió detrás de las piernas de Naruto.

-Estoy segura de que fuiste tú, pequeño demonio.

Haciéndose el desentendido, Naruto preguntó, -¿De qué?

-Le ha echado tinta al agua que utilizo para blanquear las ropas de cama.

-Pues temo tener que decirle que no ha sido él; ha estado conmigo conversando desde hace un buen rato. Sin embargo he visto unos chicos algo sospechosos correr hacia el otro lado. ¿No es así?

El pequeño solo asintió moviendo rápidamente la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Refunfuñando por lo bajo de como la escoria siempre atraía la basura y siempre terminaban uniéndose, caminó de regreso a su negocio, dudando por completo de la información que le proveyeron. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos para ser capaz de escuchar su conversación, Naruto miró al chico.

-Así que tinta en el agua. No quiero ni imaginarme como terminaron esas sábanas. Y dime, ¿cuál es la riña personal que tienes con ella?

El pelirrojo estrujó todo su rostro, haciendo una mueca amenazante, -Su pasatiempo favorito es hablar mal sobre mi madre.

-¿Tu madre?

-Sí. Hyüga, Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

En un principio, Hinata había comenzado a impacientarse cuando, luego de no hallar a Naruto en su apartamento, iba de aquí para allá según la información que le proveían de su paradero. Pero su irritación rápidamente se transformó en inquietud cuando no solo le indicaban de su destino sino de quien le acompañaba también.

"Le he visto hace unos minutos, precisamente con tu pequeño."

"Creo que iba hacia allá… estaba con tu niño."

Hasta que por último le dirigieron hacia el lugar favorito del rubio, Ramen Ichiraku. Aligerando sus pasos con el temor de volverle a perder, procuró ignorar los acelerados latidos del corazón. ¿Por qué Naruto estaba con Hikaru? De seguro él no sabía. Ella procuró ignorar el desasosiego. Por supuesto que no podía saberlo pues no existía manera alguna… y, no obstante, también alguien le mencionó que le habían visto salir del apartamento de Sakura. No; estaba segura de que Sakura no le hubiese dicho algo. Y aun así, sin percatarse de ello, comenzó a correr, ignorando las miradas curiosas que le lanzaban.

Entró al pequeño restaurante casi sin aliento, buscando con la mirada dos cabezas, una pelirroja y la otra rubia.

-¡Hikaru! – exclamó ella al divisarle y caminó hacia él. Ella miraba a Hikaru intentando descifrar que clase de conversación había tenido con Naruto-kun, pero no halló nada fuera de lo ordinario en ese pequeño rostro que ella tanto amaba con cada onza de su ser, -¿Qué haces fuera de casa? Tío te dejó merendando.

-¡Mamá! – respondió él, adoptando una expresión de pura inocencia y colocándose de pie en la banqueta, abrazó a su madre para cubrirle el rostro de besos, -Eres tan linda, mamá.

Se detuvo cuando vio que ella se mantuvo impávida ante su amoroso ataque. Tenía las manos en su cintura al tiempo que le miraba con severidad, -Ni tan siquiera lo intentes. No te librarás de una buena reprimenda, estoy segura tu tío querrá asignarte alguna tarea como castigo. Le desobedeciste a él y puedes estar seguro que supervisaré lo que tío te imponga.

Naruto miraba fascinado la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Era como una pieza perdida de su vida, una que nunca recuperaría. La experiencia de tener una madre.

Hinata, al sentir esa mirada azul intensa, alzó sus ojos para dirigirlos hacia él. Fue sacudida ante el grado de añoranza que vio en sus ojos y su corazón se oprimió, inmediatamente reconociendo lo que significaba. El anhelo de tener una madre. De saber lo que es ser amado por un alguien capaz de aceptarte tal como eres.

-Hola, Naruto-kun.

Los ojos turquesas se iluminaron inmediatamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, desapareciendo todo vestigio de tristeza, -Hinata-chan. – y con su acostumbrado carisma añadió, -Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Ella asintió, correspondiendo a su sonrisa, -Ocho años.

No refrenó el deleite de observar detenidamente ese rostro masculino. Atrás había dejado las facciones que le caracterizaban de niño. Tenía el semblante de un hombre que había vivido y visto mucho pero no por ello Hinata no le hallaba atractivo. Esa peculiar dureza acentuaba sus rasgos físicos proveyéndole de una belleza singular. ¡Oh, ella muy bien sabía que un hombre era todo menos bello! Pero ese no era el caso con su Naruto-kun. Tenía una extraordinaria belleza tanto en su exterior como en su interior.

-Pero los años te han venido bien, Hinata. Sigues siendo igual de bonita.

Ella se ruborizó realizando que también había recibido la misma inspección de parte de él.

-Gracias. –murmuró ella. Si tan solo su primo le viera ahora para poder sacarle en cara que no había perdido la consciencia. Se reprendió así misma, recordando cual era su razón principal para buscarle.

-Naruto-kun, quisiera hablar contigo…

-De acuerdo. –dijo él aceptando con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

Dejó la cantidad apropiada de dinero para cubrir tanto lo que él había comido como lo del chico sobre el mostrador y tomando el codo femenino, le dirigió fuera del restaurante para llevarle a un lugar más tranquilo. Mientras caminaban en silencio, Naruto ponderaba en silencio. Hikaru iba agarrado de la mano de su madre, enviándole a ambos una mirada curiosa presintiendo que algo sucedía.

El jönin no era tonto. Era evidente cual era la intención de Hinata. Sin embargo, de algún modo u otro, no se lo permitiría, sintiendo una particular urgencia. No quería dejarle ir. Así que tan pronto como llegaron al parque, se propuso no permitirle hablar a Hinata y manejar la situación.

-Hikaru, ve un momento al columpio. – le ordenó su madre.

Él entrecerró sus ojos; quería escuchar lo que sospechaba sería una conversación muy interesante. Pero sabiendo que estaba en aguas profundas con su madre –su escapada de esa tarde- decidió que lo mejor sería escucharle y no refutarle.

-Naruto… -comenzó ella tan pronto Hikaru se alejó.

-Me alegro que hayas venido a hablar conmigo. –le atajó él.

-¿Te… alegras? -esas palabras le dolieron a Hinata. ¿Tan grande era su deseo de deshacerse del compromiso del cual ahora se arrepentía haber aceptado?

-Sí. Necesitamos fijar la fecha.

-¿La fecha? – el cambio brusco de lo que ella creía sería el tema de conversación le turbó.

-Pensaba que para el comienzo del verano es la fecha adecuada para la ceremonia. Nos da el tiempo adecuado para prepararnos y yo buscar un lugar más grande y cómodo para los tres vivir.

-Pero, Naruto-kun…

-¿No te gusta la idea? Pensaba adquirir uno de esos apartamentos nuevos que se encuentran a las afueras de Konoha, ¿no te agradan?

-¡Oh, el complejo es muy lindo…!

-¡Muy bien! Está decidido.

-Pero son muy costosos y además no era de eso que quería hablarte. - Hinata juraría que él estaba tratando de dirigir la conversación, como si él hubiese adivinado su intención…

De nuevo, volvió a interrumpirle, -Por el dinero no te preocupes. Ya me encargaré de conseguirlo. Ahora, sobre la ceremonia, ¿alguien en particular que desees que la dirija? Yo al menos había pensado en Kakashi…

-Naruto-kun.

- ¿También has elegido el lugar? Había pensado en…

-¡Naruto!

Ojos azules le miraron con algo de sorpresa. Ella le había llamado irritada, denotando firmeza en ese llamado. El mismo que utilizaba con Hikaru cuando no le escuchaba.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella.

-Bueno, ¿no es obvio?

-Sí lo es pero lo que no entiendo es tu motivo. He venido a decirte que no estás en la obligación de casarte conmigo.

La miró detenidamente, - Yo quiero hacerlo.

Ella le miró confusa, luego de unos minutos un brillo de realización apareció en los ojos perlados, -Si necesitas el dinero no tienes porque…

-No necesito dinero. – le interrumpió con frialdad. En realidad estaba molesto por su continuo hábito a rebajarse. ¿Acaso ella no podía ver lo bella que era? Y detrás de toda su belleza, sabía que se escondia una mujer valiente y de buenos sentimientos. No necesitaba de ninguna dote para él desear casarse con ella.

-Disculpa, Naruto-kun.

Él movió la cabeza aceptando su disculpa. Si tan solo ella supiera, si todos en la villa supieran… Quería olvidar, dejar atrás tantos recuerdos horrendos.

En un principio se había resistido a la idea de casarse con Hinata. Luego, mientras pensaba que tendría que hacerlo después de su exabrupto al aceptar la oferta de Hiashi, la idea de tener su familia comenzó a rondar su cabeza y mientras lo hacía cada vez le agradaba más la idea. Llegar a su casa y tener con quien compartir las tareas de ésta mientras cada uno dialogaba sobre su día. Añoraba tener la rutina y lo cotidiano de un hogar normal, seguro de que con ello podría olvidar.

Ella le sacó de sus pensamientos, -Es solo que opino que debes casarte con alguien a que ames y no tener que hacerlo con alguien que se te ha impuesto.

-¿Amor? – él rió por lo bajo, una suave risa que le erizó la piel a la pelinegra. –Tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso no existe.

Ella le miró entristecida. ¿Qué le habría pasado para que adoptara esa actitud? Ese no era el Naruto que ella recordaba. ¿Tanto daño le había causado Sakura?

-Yo sí creo en el amor. – ella no pudo evitar levantar la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

-Si es que existe el amor, dime, entonces ¿dónde está el padre de Hikaru? ¿Cómo ha permitido que tu reputación se arrastrara por el lodo? – le argumentó él, casi reprochándole su pensamiento ingenuo e idealista.

Hinata contempló sus pies como si de momento se hubiesen transformado en un punto muy interesante.

-¿Quién es el padre?

Ella palideció y apenas pierde el equilibrio ante la brusquedad de esa pregunta.

Dirigió su mirada iracunda hacia los ojos turquesas, -Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-He aceptado la proposición de tu padre, por lo tanto me da todo el derecho de preguntar.

Ese tono intransigente le intranquilizó, -Y yo no he aceptado la propuesta de mi padre.

-¿Le amaste? – preguntó él, ignorando lo que ella había dicho y de pronto, no sabía la causa de ello, necesitaba saber la respuesta, -¿Todavía le amas?

Tenía que buscar a Hikaru. ¿Dónde estaba? Rápidamente le divisó colgando de una de las ramas de los árboles que circundaban el parque. Irritada, pensó porque su hijo no podía seguir una simple orden. Pero fue incapaz de moverse, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que estallaría en cualquier segundo. Tenía que salir de allí pero sus pies no le obedecían.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Tengo que irme. – dijo ella apenas conteniendo el temblor en su cuerpo. Intentó pasar frente a él pero detuvo su huida, tomando su brazo.

La obligó a mirarle, -¿Está casado? – y de improviso todo pareció caer en su lugar para Naruto. –Sí lo está y son amantes. Esa es la razón por la que no quieres casarte conmigo. Aún siguen viéndose.

De veras que Hinata no sabía quién estaba más sorprendido de los dos. El sonido de su mano al golpear el rostro de Naruto pareció haber resonado en el silencio del parque. Por varios segundos se miraron enfurecidos el uno con el otro, la respiración de ambos escuchándose agitada. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, avergonzándose de su inesperado ataque.

-Déjame ir, Naruto-kun.

A pesar de haberlo dicho en voz baja, Naruto pudo captar la autoridad en ese pedido. Él la liberó. Le observó en silencio mientras ella caminaba a buscar a Hikaru y abandonaba el parque sin mirar hacia atrás una sola vez.

Después de la inicial sorpresa y de haber calmado su ira, admitió que no se había comportado como era debido. No entendía que en el infierno se posesionó de él y le hizo actuar de esa manera tan desagradable. Él no era quien para exigirle nada. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente. Ahora sí que había fastidiado toda posibilidad de casarse con ella… Y ese era otro insólito empeño suyo. Algo muy dentro de sí clamaba por ella, de tanto hacerla suya como al pequeño. Sospechaba cual era la causa de su singular actitud.

O al menos creía saber la razón.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura no lo sabían pero ambos serían padres. Lo había percibido con las nuevas destrezas que había adquirido en los últimos años alejado de la villa. Se sentía feliz por ambos y de igual forma, la revelación le había caído como una cubeta de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Él pudo haber estado en el lugar de Sasuke… Casi estuvo en su lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando de sí las dolorosas memorias.

Ahora sólo debía concentrarse en cómo convencer a Hinata de que él podía ser el esposo adecuado para ella y un padre para Hikaru.

.

.

.

-¿Hinata?

Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. Dos visitas peculiares en un día. ¿Qué más podría ocurrirle?

Miró a Hinata, que aún tenía el viejo hábito de jugar con sus manos cuando estaba nerviosa. Sakura decidió iniciar la conversación.

-¿Qué está sucediendo entre Naruto y tú? ¿Por qué él desea saber quién es el padre del chico?

Algo molesta, Hinata le corrigió, -Hikaru, se llama Hikaru. ¿Y cómo sabes que Naruto-kun quiere saber quién es el padre?

-Porque ha venido a visitarme y me ha preguntado.

Todo color abandonó el rostro de Hinata, -¿Sabrá algo?

-¿Naruto? –bufó Sakura, -Por supuesto que no. Puedes colocarle algo bajo sus narices y no darse cuenta de ello.

-Ha cambiado, Sakura. No creo que sea aquel jovenzuelo que no se percataba de nada.

-¿Cómo que ha cambiado?

-Hace un rato que hablé con él, por eso he venido. No tengo a nadie más con quien hablar. Él es… –e hizo una breve pausa, tratando buscar las palabras adecuadas, - …él está endurecido, encallecido. A veces temo que hasta algo calculador. Piensa en todas las posibilidades antes de que ocurran…

La otra se alzó de hombros, -Pues no he percibido nada de eso en las ocasiones que ha venido a visitar a Sasuke.

La pelinegra endureció su rostro, -Ninguno de ustedes en realidad le conocen…

-¿Y tú sí? – le reclamó Sakura con algo de ironía.

-Nadie nunca vio que Naruto-kun se escondía detrás de una imagen falsa de indiferencia para ocultar lo que realmente sentía. – respondió ella retándole con la mirada.

Sakura apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

-Padre le ha pedido que se case conmigo. – le informó Hinata sin preámbulo alguno.

Todo el rostro de Sakura perdió el color en esta ocasión, -No puedes casarte con él.

Aunque Hinata opinaba lo mismo, esa demanda le enojó, -No eres quien para decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer.

-No lo hagas, Hinata.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Él no te ama.

-No tienes necesidad de brindarme esa información. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien a quien él ama. Al igual que sabemos quién no tuvo los escrúpulos de utilizar ese amor a su conveniencia para luego pisotearle el corazón.

-Piensa en Hikaru.

Ese reclamo le hizo reparar que se había comportado de manera egoísta al no pensar en el niño. Muy dentro de sí sabía que Hikaru necesitaba de un padre.

-Te agradezco que me hicieras recordarme de él.

Y Sakura sonrió, pensando que le había convencido de hacer lo contrario a los deseos de su padre, sonrisa que desapareció con rapidez ante lo próximo que dijo la Hyüga:

-Porque debería aceptar para que Hikaru al menos tenga un padre.

-¡No te ama!

-¿Y qué importa? He conocido matrimonios por conveniencia y han sido igual de duraderos por tener sus bases en el respeto mutuo. Opino que Naruto-kun y yo podemos alcanzar algo parecido.

De momento, comenzó a ver todo con claridad.

Quizás Naruto-kun no había pedido su mano de un modo galante a su padre.

Quizás no le demostró ni una pizca de cariño, ni tan siquiera lo fingió. Él era un hombre honesto.

Y deseó aceptar.

Porque era un hombre tan honorable, solitario y profundamente herido por su pasado, al igual que ella. No importaba lo que le dijera la voz de la razón, quería convertirse en su esposa.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? – la ansiedad se había apoderado de Sakura al ver la resolución en el rostro de Hinata, -Quiere casarse contigo sólo por una razón; el prestigio que le brindara tu nombre. Su sueño siempre ha sido ser hokage.

-Honestamente, ¿crees algo así de Naruto-kun?

Sakura suspiró, avergonzada, -No. Pero trata de ser sensata. No puedes casarte con él.

-¿Por qué quieres arrebatarme la única oportunidad que tengo para vivir mi propia vida?

Su vida, a su manera. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y permitir que el orgullo le cegara? ¿Cuántas veces no añoró estar en esta posición y estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder? Había llegado hasta Sakura buscando respuestas cuando todo este tiempo solo necesitó mirar en su interior para hallarlas. Abandonó el apartamento de Sakura, ignorando los insistentes llamados de ésta.

¿Sería demasiado tarde? Ella ahogó un pequeño sollozo. Corrió como una loca hacia el apartamento de Naruto solo para no hallarlo allí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. Había sido una tonta.

Decidió regresar a su hogar, del que estaba segura muy pronto le echarían a la calle. Ella era una verdadera vergüenza para su padre. Estaba consciente de que Neji nunca permitiría que le sucediera nada a ella y a su hijo pero no podía depender de él todo el tiempo. Su primo también tenía derecho de hacer su vida.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando el cielo decidió abrir sus compuertas, dándole paso a una suave pero insistente lluvia. Iba de acuerdo con su humor, pensó Hinata verdaderamente desanimada. Tonta, más que tonta. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que se le escapara esta oportunidad de sus manos?

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la figura de pie justo a la entrada del sendero que cruzaba el jardín de su casa. Al principio se asustó pues la oscuridad y la lluvia no le permitían distinguir la borrosa silueta. Sabía que le miraban con fijeza y de inmediato reconoció las líneas de ese cuerpo.

Se detuvo frente a él, paralizada por su presencia.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu casa?

¿Fue, acaso, lo que captó en su voz un leve dejo de ternura? Le vio despojarse de su larga túnica y colocarla sobre ella, cerrando al frente para cubrirle de la lluvia –si es que era posible cuando estaba igual de mojada. Él había estado aguardando por ella. Sólo esperaba que no adivinara que estaba llorando y que pensara que su rostro mojado se debía a la lluvia.

-Además caminando así bajo la lluvia; puedes enfermarte. Cuando nos casemos tendré que vigilarte de cerca, ¿eh? Si no, ¿quién me cocinara y lavara mi ropa? – y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Ca… casemos?

Toda su presencia se tornó en una seria, -¿Por qué no? Somos dos almas solitarias, ambos entendemos el dolor de no ser aceptados por lo que somos. Y… - le envió una sonrisa a medias, -sabes que cuando decido hacer algo no hay nada que me detenga. Quiero casarme contigo, Hinata.

Admitió que era cierto, cuando Naruto-kun se empecinaba en algo se agarraba a esa idea como perro que no suelta su hueso.

-Yo… Yo… -tartamudeó ella.

Tragó saliva y tomó una bocanada de aire para tratar de calmarse. Si es que podía hacerlo mientras sentía como su corazón hacía que la sangre corriera a toda velocidad, haciendo que sus oídos zumbaran. De pronto, contuvo la respiración. Él había levantado las manos para deshacerse de las lágrimas sobre su rostro. ¿Cómo pudo saber que ella lloraba? Y, ¡por todo lo sagrado! que delicioso fue sentir esas manos algo callosas acariciar sus mejillas.

-Perdóname. No debí preguntarte sobre el padre de Hikaru. Tienes toda la razón, no es asunto mío. Prometo que desde este momento no volveré a mencionar más el tema de su parentesco. Quisiera empezar en cero…

Él tomó ambas manos femeninas entre las suyas. Los ojos perlados miraron sus blancas y menudas manos en las bronceadas y enormes manos del joven ninja mientras una sensación placentera recorría todo sus brazos y llegaba hasta el centro de su ser, causando estragos en su interior.

-Yo creo que ambos podemos lograr que este matrimonio funcione y que tanto tú como yo nos merecemos esta oportunidad.

Por poco Hinata perdía todo sentido cuando le vio agacharse frente a ella, una rodilla en el suelo, sin dejar ir sus manos.

-¿Podrías darme el honor de casarte conmigo y permitirme ser un padre para Hikaru? – y le besó ambas manos con ternura.

Ella olvidó de improviso como se utilizaba su boca. ¡Demonio! Había olvidado que tenía una. Iba a perder la consciencia, estaba perdiendo la consciencia…

Y la pelinegra se derrumbó ante los ojos de Naruto, quien detuvo su caída antes de tocar el suelo.

. . .

N/A: Primero que todo, les debo una disculpa por los horrores ortográficos de mis capítulos anteriores y de seguro éste también los tendrá. Soy mamá casi a tiempo completo de tres niñas -una de ellas sólo tiene dos años- y tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo -dos horas diarias- pero que toma mucho de mi tiempo libre haciendo repasos pues me dedico a supervisar los estudios de un grupito de doce niños entre los nueve y diez años luego de salir de la escuela. Estoy seriamente pensando pedir ayuda a algún "beta reader". Si alguien quiere ofrecerse, bienvenido sea. ;p

Y segundo, debido a lo que expliqué anteriormente, no he podido responder a cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado. Les prometo que tan pronto como pueda lo haré. Muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras. XD


	4. Chapter 4

-Así que decidiste aceptar.

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Kakashi. Hacía menos de una semana que se había anunciado formalmente el compromiso en toda la villa.

-Me alegro por ambos. –continuó Kakashi. –También he escuchado que adquiriste un apartamento en el nuevo complejo.

El rubio no dijo nada, mirándole en espera de a donde quería llegar.

-Además de los regalos costosos que le has enviado a Hinata.

Él continuó callado.

-Ambos son el cotilleo del momento. Las habladurías han llegado hasta el extremo de que dicen que todo lo has conseguido con la dote de Hinata.

Kakashi percibió el cambio en Naruto apenas visible.

-Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así, ¿cierto?

Naruto miró hacia el lado, -No sé de que me hablas, sensei Kakashi.

Kakashi se colocó de pie y se alejó de su escritorio para caminar hacia las ventanas de su oficina desde las cuales podía divisar todo Konoha. Naruto se mantuvo sentado, mirando impasible la espalda de su antiguo maestro.

-Admito que no hemos sido justo contigo. – de improviso dijo el hokage luego de un silencio indefinido, -Exigimos mucho de ti, colocando sobre tus hombros responsabilidades que no te correspondían. Pero la naturaleza humana actúa de esa manera. Tendemos a ser algo perezosos. Nunca queremos aceptar que esta vida no es fácil y que para hacer lo correcto tenemos que tomar el camino difícil. Nadie nunca quiere tomar el camino pedregoso lleno de curvas, todos queremos tomar el camino liso y recto, excepto tú. Te debemos una disculpa y quisiera pedirte una en nombre de la villa.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su nuca, -No importa, sensei. Hice lo que debía hacer.

-Por supuesto que sí importa.

Kakashi se quedó callado, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo próximo que iba a decir.

-Tu última lucha con Sasuke fue muy… desagradable… para ambos. –Kakashi sabía que "desagradable" nunca podría compararse a lo horrendo que debió ser la batalla, una de la cual ninguno ha querido hablar de ella. Aún tenía grabado en su memoria el estado en que los hallaron.

-Y eso unido a lo que sucedió con Sakura…

-No quiero hablar de ello. – le cortó Naruto con una frialdad alarmante.

Kakashi suspiró, -Deberías hacerlo con alguien. Al parecer todavía te afecta.

-Lo que sucedió ya está enterrado, ¿de qué vale sacarlo de nuevo?

No pudo evitar que las palabras frías de Sakura acudieran a su memoria. _"Lo nuestro está muerto." _¿Cómo podía morir lo que nunca existió? Al menos ahora al fin lo descubría; entre ellos dos nunca hubo absolutamente nada.

Kakashi pensaba en las palabras de Naruto. Sasuke había desaparecido al poco tiempo de haber sido internado al hospital junto a Naruto luego de que les hallaron. Por razones que quizás el hokage entendía pero que no eran las correctas, Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a estar juntos. Temió que esa relación estaba destinada a perecer y de igual manera previó que el joven jönin saldría muy mal parado de toda la situación. El corazón de Sakura nunca sería del rubio. Naruto había querido formalizar la unión; ella le rechazó. Él sólo había sido un medio para olvidar el vacío que había dejado Uchiha en la pelirosa.

Unos días antes que Sasuke decidiera regresar, Naruto desapareció. Al poco tiempo Tsunade enviaría a Sakura junto a Hinata a una misión; una que siempre se preguntó cual sería su verdadera naturaleza.

Luego, dos años más tarde comenzaron a llegar hasta Kakashi extraños cuentos de los extranjeros que pasaban por la villa.

-He escuchado hablar de una organización élite. Se hacen llamar los Mienai Segi. Muy pocos pueden ser miembros.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, -¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Quizás nada… -Kakashi percibió el aire defensivo en el jönin.

-Sensei Kakashi, no puedo creer que estés ahora como las mujeres de la villa, al pendiente de tontos rumores.

-¿Rumores? Tal vez no lo sean. – se giró para caminar hacia el rubio, -Esta organización tiene un sistema muy riguroso, tanto que son muy pocos lo que deciden permanecer luego de ser aceptados. Días de entrenamiento sin descanso alguno, ni tan siquiera con una leve pausa para comer porque no lo hacen por varios días.

Naruto rió por lo bajo, -Sensei, eso lo han creado personas aburridas para ocupar el ocio de las tardes. Es imposible que exista algo así.

Kakashi se detuvo frente a él y continuó como si no le hubiesen interrumpido, -Los miembros tienen una vida peor que la de un monje, restringida y con un gran control de sus apetitos carnales; aprendiendo jutsus prohibidos que solo personas con un firme dominio de si mismas pueden lograr activarlos.

Los ojos del hokage se posaron en ese rostro libre de toda expresión.

-Llevan a cabo misiones casi suicidas. Diría que es el lugar perfecto para torturarse y encontrar la muerte luego de una gran decepción; de creer haber alcanzado un pedazo del paraíso para que entonces te lo arrebaten de la manera más cruel posible. – hizo una breve pausa, - Misiones costeadas por miembros de alto linaje y señores feudales. El pago de una sola misión puede cubrir los gastos que incurre un ninja en un año.

Naruto le miraba impávido.

-Lo que nos lleva a tus gastos algo excesivos… he estado esperando el momento apropiado para tener esta conversación contigo.

-¿Y qué si he gastado algo? Nadie tiene que importarle cuanto dinero tengo en ahorros. No he tenido la necesidad de utilizar mucho dinero en estos años y encima de todo ello, no niego que he hecho alguna misión aquí u otra por allá. –el joven ninja se alzó de hombros.

-Súbete las mangas.

-No.

-Si no tienes nada que esconder, ¿por qué no lo haces?

-Y yo no tengo porque sobrellevar este injusto interrogatorio. – se colocó de pie para abandonar la oficina.

-Siéntate, Naruto; aún no termino.

Por unos breves segundos Kakashi temió que le desobedecería. Pero el joven hizo como le ordenó.

-No necesito ver las marcas en tus brazos para saber que las tienes.

El joven rubio suspiró derrotado, -De acuerdo, sí, fuí miembro. ¿Algún problema con ello?

-No. Pero como todo hokage, es necesario tener disponible esta importante información. Siempre me gusta saber con quien se cuenta y que habilidades posee que puedan ser vitales para la protección de Konoha. –y en voz baja, añadió, -No te estoy reprochando, Naruto. Todas las misiones que dirigiste, al menos las que llegaron hasta mis oídos, fueron justificadas.

-Si es que pueden llamarse de ese modo.

-Naruto, en la vida no existe esta division definitiva entre el negro y el blanco. También existe el gris. Somos muchos los ninjas que vivimos toda nuestra existencia sumergidos en ese punto medio donde no se define el bien del mal.

Kakashi procuró transformar el sombrío ambiente en uno más agradable, -Con que uno de mis estudiantes es parte de los Mienai Segi. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Y no solo miembro, sino que dirigió un escuadrón también.

-Sólo por cinco años. – Naruto se alzó de hombros, no dándole mucha importancia.

-Lo que significa que en tres años de haberte unido a la organización ya tenías tu escuadrón. – Kakashi no pudo contener el orgullo en su voz. Se reclinó del escritorio, cruzando los brazos frente suyo, -Y dime, ¿cuántos jutsu prohibidos aprendiste?

-No sé, quizás unos veintes o más. Al menos de los que estoy seguro de controlar por completo.

-¿Es cierto que muy rara veces los utilizan?

Naruto asintió, - Sí. La prioridad de un miembro es tener conocimientos de ellos para nuestro crecimiento personal, en realidad intentamos depender de nuestras habilidades y astucia para completar una misión. Sólo en casos muy extremos los utilizamos.

Kakashi asintió, visualizando la sabiduría de ese principio, -¿Y tú? ¿Cuántas veces te viste en la necesidad de utilizar alguno?

-Una vez.

El hokage no pudo contenerse de hacer la siguiente pregunta, -¿Y es posible que me enseñes alguno?

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse, -¡Ah, sensei! Estoy seguro de que sabes que se nos tiene prohibido hacer algo así.

El otro sonrió, -No se pierde nada con preguntar.

.

.

.

-¡Hinata! Es hermoso.

La hermana mayor sonrió ante el comentario de Hanabi. Su hermana pequeña era tan distinta a ella, siendo más expresiva, atrevida y muy franca en sus opiniones.

Hanabi tomó el hermoso collar de jade y se lo colocó frente suyo para observarse en el espejo del tocador de su hermana, -Esto debió haberle costado una fortuna a Naruto.

Hinata hizo una leve mueca de preocupación, -Lo sé…

La Hyüga menor se giró a ver su hermana mayor, -Sabes que ya la gente anda chismorreando que está despilfarrando tu dote…

-Sí.

-Me gustaría ir a buscar todas esa viejas chismosas y callarles la boca diciéndole que Naruto no aceptó tu dote.

-De nada vale, Hanabi. Buscarán otro cuento en que entretenerse.

Hanabi le abrazó, -No te mereces nada de lo que tienes que sobrellevar. Por eso me alegro mucho que decidieras aceptar casarte con Naruto. Estoy segura de que te cuidará muy bien y te hará reír mucho. Es tan gracioso. –y se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Hinata, -¿Sabes como me apodó?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó ella divertida ante la actitud de su hermana.

-Pequeña Hinata. – y ella se rió, -Dice que somos idénticas.

-De verdad que no sé como, además de que nuestras personalidades son distintas, no nos parecemos en el físico. Eres mucho más bonita.

-¡Hinata! Eres igual de bonita que yo. – y frunció el ceño, - A propósito, ¿por qué no has usado nada de lo que Naruto te ha enviado?

Hinata caminó hacia el hermoso kimono que le había enviado. Era de seda y tenía varios tonos de azul. –Es que todos esos regalos parecen apropiados solo para princesas…

-Eres una princesa. – le reprendió Hanabi. -¿O acaso olvidaste que eres una Hyüga?

De improviso todo el rostro de la más chica se iluminó. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y asomó el rostro, -¡Yui! ¿Puedes venir por favor?

-Sí, señorita. – contestó la sirvienta que era una mujer madura.

-Necesito que me ayudes a vestir a Hinata.

La mujer inmediatamente comprendió.

-¡Al fin, señorita Hinata! – exclamó ella entusiasmada.

.

.

.

Caminando con las manos dentro de su bolsillos, Naruto se dirigía a la casa de Hinata. Se había convertido en su nuevo hábito tomar el té a media tarde con ella. Le agradaba estar en su compañía. Su simple presencia era como un bálsamo para su alma. Toda la vida era una ironía, una detrás de la otra. En un principio se había unido a los Mienai Segi para olvidar y como muy bien dijo Kakashi para terminar con su vida en el proceso. Ahora quería olvidar todo lo que sus ojos habían visto. En ocasiones, la naturaleza humana podía ser una cruel y hacer despliegue de una brutal maldad.

La peor parte era en las noches, cuando las memorias de las atrocidades que presenció le visitaban en forma de horrendas pesadillas.

Había tomado la decision correcta al aceptar casarse con Hinata. Ella poseía un aire singular de inocencia y pureza, las que necesitaba en su vida. Al igual que necesitaba volver a creer que si existía la bondad, que era posible amar y ser amado. Que en esta vida se podía aún hallar lo bello y lo sublime.

Y era esa inocencia la que quería proteger a toda costa. Se hallaba en una encrucijada. ¿Cuánto debía decirle a la dulce pelinegra sobre su asociación a los Mienai Segi? Tenía que hacerlo, tarde o temprano ella vería las marcas en sus brazos. Lo correcto sería hacerlo antes de contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de que ella decidiera que no podía ser su esposa.

Suspiró, irritado consigo mismo. ¿Cuál era su problema? Se había enfrentado a peores situaciones y nunca dudó en la acción que debía tomar. Algo muy dentro de si le indicaba que ella era importante en su vida, aunque no pudiera señalar con exactidud el motivo de ello. Simplemente lo sabía.

Estaba entrando a la propiedad de los Hyüga cuano escuchó una serie de gruñidos no muy lejos de él. Interesado, pues parecía como si alguien estuviera practicando, caminó hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Era Hikaru quien practicaba en un claro rodeado de árboles. Intentó no hacer ruido, para observarle en silencio. Casi no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con él desde que anunciaron su compromiso. Hinata le había dicho que tenía siete años y que muy pronto cumpliría sus ocho años. Bajo la luz del sol, su cabello rojizo alborotado parecía brillar como el cobre. No era un color ordinario. Al igual que sus ojos grises, los cuales Hinata le dijo cambiaban según el humor del chico.Y en esos momentos parecían haber adquirido una tonalidad acerada.

Viéndole ahora, tenía que admitir que su prometida no le había hablado del chico con el orgullo natural de toda madre. Tenía una habilidad innata y utilizaba técnicas muy por encima de lo apropiado para su edad. Verdaderamente tenía potencial y mucho.

El pelirrojo se detuvo, de espaldas a él y respiraba algo agitado debido al esfuerzo que había hecho.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te mantendrás ahí observándome?

Realmente el chico era bueno. Naruto optó por ignorar el tono algo hóstil en el pequeño.

-Eres muy bueno.

Hikaru se giró a mirarle, -No necesito que me lo digas.

El rubio se sonrió para sus adentros. Así que el chico quería advertirle cual era su posisción.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Uno debe aprender a reconocer sus habilidades.

-No eres mi padre y nunca lo serás.

Y ahí estaba todo. El joven jönin había previsto que esto sucedería. No era de extrañarse, conociendo que tan protectivo era Hikaru de su madre.

-Tienes toda la razón. Jamás podría ocupar su lugar.

-Eso es así. Mamá siempre me ha dicho que mi padre es el mejor de todos los ninjas que han podido existir y quiero ser igual que él.

Naruto le miró enmudecido. Hinata le había hablado del padre a su hijo.

-Y mi mamá lo quiere mucho; ella me lo ha dicho.

Esa inesperada información fue como una bofetada a todos sus sentidos.

-No lo dudo. – murmuró el rubio.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada retadora. Tenía que andar con mucho cuidado. Lo que él dijera decidiría que tipo de relación tendría con Hikaru. Intentó colocarse en el lugar del chico.

-Yo tampoco conocí a mi padre.

Esto pareció despertar el interés en Hikaru.

-¿Nunca?

-Murió al poco tiempo de yo nacer; también mi madre.

Eso logró que algo de la actitud agresiva en el pequeño se atenuara, -¿Quién cuidó de ti?

-Nadie.

Hikaru miró al suelo y Naruto esperó pacientemente.

-¿Alguna vez no te dio miedo de estar solo?

-Muchas veces, pero trataba de ignorarlo y mirar hacia lo que algún día quería ser.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías ser?

-Hokage.

Los ojos grises se iluminaron, -Mamá me dijo que aún quieres serlo. También me dijo que serías un buen hokage.

-¿Dijo eso?

-Sí. Ella dice que eres justo y siempre tratas de buscar lo positivo en toda situación. – y luego, usando un tono conspiratorio, añadió, -Ayudaste al tío Neji a cambiar su visión sobre su destino y comenzó a ser diferente con mamá.

Un avergonzado Naruto se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su nuca, -Bueno, tu tío es un hombre muy inteligente. Opino que tarde o temprano lo habría descubierto.

Un pesado silencio acaeció sobre ambos. Hikaru colocó las manos en sus bolsillos mientras con sus pies movía una piedrecilla de lado a lado, sus ojos grises siguiendo el movimiento.

-Fue muy feo de mi parte lo que dije hace unos minutos atrás.

Esta vez Naruto sonrió. Hinata había educado correctamente al niño. Él se agachó frente a Hikaru, -Hagamos un trato. Reconozco que jamás ocuparé el lugar de tu padre. Pero prometo cuidar de ti y de tu madre. Y sabes que si debo reprenderte, lo haré pues debo ayudar a tu madre en tu disciplina. Eso si, estaré disponible para lo que necesites. Tienes todo mi apoyo.

Por varios segundos Hikaru le miró en silencio, su labio inferior temblando. Detrás de su ira se escondía el deseo de ser aceptado. No era ningún tonto, sabía que tanto su madre como él eran repudiados por toda la villa por no tener un padre. Sus compañeros de clases se burlaban de él, llamándole en ocaisones con sobrenombres ofensivos. Así que cuando su madre le dio la noticia de su compromiso con Naruto Uzumaki, se resistió a creer por temor a ser decepcionado. Sí quería tener un padre.

El rubio se sintió peculiarmente emocionado cuando Hikaru se arrojó sobre él y le abrazó. Correspondió al abrazo apretándole contra si, sintiendo como todo ese cuerpecito temblaba. Y en ese preciso momento llegó a la conclusión que ambos eran suyos. No necesitaba de ningún vínculo sanguíneo para así sentirlo. Se juró así mismo que les protegería hasta el final, aún si de ello dependiera su vida.

.

.

.

-¡Por ahí viene!

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la exclamación de su hermana.

-No puedo esperar a ver su reacción cuando te vea.

Caminó para detenerse justo al lado de su hermana quien estaba de pie frente a una de las ventanas. Ella inspiró abruptamente. En efecto Naruto venía por el camino… con Hikaru sobre sus hombros. Todo pareció detenerse mientras les observaba con intensidad y con cierto grado de inquietud. Para su pesar algo comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. Un nuevo deseo, un nuevo anhelo…

Hanabi sintió el cambio en su hermana y le miró intrigada. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el punto de atención de Hinata. Ella ladeó el rostro, mirando la escena. Sintiendo que algo estaba ocurriendo pero, ¿qué?

-¿Qué hacen?

Ambas saltaron, sorprendidas y se giraron a mirar su primo.

-Na… nada. –tartamudeó Hinata.

Él entrecerró sus ojos y caminó hacia la ventana. Miró a Naruto venir con Hikaru. De improviso sintió que había algo pero no pudo precisar que. De nuevo dirigió su mirada a Hinata. Ella palideció ante lo penetrante de esos ojos perlados, como si intentaran ver que escondía en su interior.

Hanabi se intranquilizó; su primo miraba a Hinata de una manera incómoda y su hermana estaba totalmente pálida. No pudo controlarse, -¿Qué está pasando aquÍ?

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Simplemente Hinata levantó su barbilla, retando a su primo contestar la pregunta de su hermana.

La aparición de Naruto con Hikaru fue para Hanabi un alivio. La atmósfera se había tornado en una insoportable.

-¡Naruto-kun! – exclamó Hanabi, -Me alegra verte.

Pero Naruto sólo tenía ojos para la hermosa visión que estaba a unos metros frente suyo.

-¿Hinata?

-Hola, Naruto-kun.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Hinata tenía una belleza singular pero en ese momento se le antojó como el ser más hermoso en todo el universo. Todo su interior pareció encenderse ante su imagen. Vestía uno de los kimonos que le había regalado y portaba toda su negra cabellera en un elaborado peinado sobre su cabeza, sujetado por las peinetas de nácar que también le había enviado.

Un satisfecho Neji sonrió, al tiempo que tomaba a Hanabi de su brazo y le hacía un leve gesto a su sobrino para que le siguiera.

-Hinata… - él levantaba sus manos para luego bajarlas; había enmudecido.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, -¿Sí, Naruto-kun?

Todavía no podía hablar.

-El té está listo para ser servido, como de costumbre. – ella se giró para caminar hacia el informal comedor donde su familia solía comer.

Tomaron su mano y le hicieron voltearse. Ojos turquesas se clavaron en los perlados. Un torbellino de emociones se apoderó de ambos. La pelinegra se preguntó si él la encontraba atractiva, sintiéndose de momento consciente de si misma, viendo como esos ojos parecían devorarle.

Naruto por su parte, se hacía preguntas, desconcertado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intentó acallar la urgencia casi animal de tomarle allí mismo. Miró ese rostro suave, delicado y admiró las curvas que el kimono no podía esconder. Levantó su mano libre para acariciar su barbilla, subir por su mentón y con suma delicadeza, tomó la nuca femenina. Ella tembló y apenas huía pero él la detuvo.

Ella se tensó, asustada. Eso azules ojos se habían tornado en el más oscuro tono del cobalto. Su respiración se aceleró y entreabriendo sus labios para gemir por el miedo…¿o era de deseo? No reconocía las sensaciones en su interior, una que anudaba todas sus entrañas y exigían algún tipo de sosiego ante la insistente agonía.

La acercó a su cuerpo, no pudiendo contener las ansias de olerla, rozó su nariz sobre la suave piel y aspiró el dulce aroma de su mejilla. Bajó hasta la comisura de los labios femeninos y la acarició con los suyos para luego besarle suavemente.

Hinata había perdido, en esa oleada de felicidad y placer, todo deseo de huir y se dejó caer sobre el pecho masculino. Nunca pensó que llegaría a conocer una emoción como esa. Se arqueó contra él y le ofreció su boca.

Ese gesto fue la perdición de Naruto quien clamó esa deliciosa cavidad para explorarla expertamente. Y ella sintió que desfallecería pero luchó contra la sensación, quería continuar experimentando lo que el rubio estaba despertando en ella. Enardecida, alzó sus brazos para rodear el cuello masculino y él a su vez, bajó los suyos hasta la cintura femenina.

Con renuencia, separó sus labios de los femeninos para murmurar sobre ellos, -Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a tomar ese té.

-¡Oh! – e inmediatamente se ruborizó sofocada por la vergüenza.

Naruto colocó ambas manos en el rostro femenino para evitar que desviara la vista, -No tienes porque avergonzarte, Hinata. Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias… creo…

El soltó una sonora carcajada, -Eres única, nunca cambies.

Caminó a su lado, sin dejar libre su menuda mano. Entraron al comedor y los azules ojos se iluminaron al ver los dulces que estaba seguro Hinata había preparado. Esperó a que ella tomara su lugar frente a la mesa, sentándose en el suelo sobre un cojín, las piernas debajo suyo. Luego él hizo lo mismo. Ella comenzó a prepararle su té consciente de si misma y de lo que unos minutos atrás transpiró en el recibidor de su casa. Podía sentir esa mirada turquesa sobre ella, mirándole detenidamente. Tan pronto como ella hubo terminado de servirle su té, tomó una de las confecciones para llevarla a su boca y saborearla.

Ella sonrió complacida al ver todos los gestos en su rostro que le indicaban que disfrutaba lo que había preparado.

-No sé como alguien aún no te ha arrebatado de las manos de tu padre para casarse contigo. Eres una espléndida cocinera.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Él le miró. Cabizbaja, las manos sobre su falda. Era el epítome perfecto del decoro y recato.

-Hinata… ¿qué tan normal deseas que sea nuestro matrimonio?

-¿Quieres que sea normal?

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Ella arrugó la falda al apretarla con sus manos. ¡Por supuesto que lo quería! Pero no hallaba la manera de vocalizar ese deseo. Moriría de pura vergüenza si lo hacía.

-No niego que te encuentro atractiva. - ¡Rayos! ¿A quién creía él que engañaba? Era bellísima. – Y que me agradaría mucho que fuera normal. Pero entiendo si no quieres hacerlo por respeto al padre de Hikaru.

Alzó bruscamente su rostro, sin entender -¿Por respeto al padre de Hikaru?

-Sí. Hikaru me ha dicho que aún le quieres.

-¡Oh! Eso… - no pensó que Hikaru lo recordara, se lo dijo hace unos años atrás cuando le preguntó sobre su padre. Ella miró hacia el lado, para ocultar su rubor, -Me gustaría que fuera normal.

-No estás obligada…

Esta vez tuvo las agallas de mirarle al tiempo que le interrumpía, -Pero es que quiero. Yo… también te encuentro atractivo.

Ponderó en silencio las palabras de la pelinegra, -Deberíamos tenerlo, ¿no? Así podemos dejar atrás nuestro pasado y olvidar todas las decepciones sufridas.

Ella sintió como si le hubiesen enterrado un puñal. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? Por supuesto que él aún debía pensar en Sakura. Derrotada, pensó que nunca podría luchar contra ese fantasma en el corazón de Naruto. Jamás sería igual de inteligente, mucho menos tan buena ninja y sobre todo, no le llegaría a los talones en belleza a la pelirosa.

El jönin no perdió a la vista como el rostro de Hinata se ensombrecía. ¿Tanto amó ella al padre de Hikaru? Corrección, amaba. Deseó tenerle frente suyo para hacerle pedazo, ¿cómo era possible que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a una criatura tan dulce y bondadosa como lo era Hinata? Decidió ignorar la otra peculiar razón por la que quería patearle el trasero al padre de Hikaru. Por supuesto que él no sentía celos de ese amor… ¿o sí?

Se dio así mismo una sacudida mental.

-Hinata, hay algo más que debo decirte.

Los ojos perlados buscaron su rostro, en espera. Su voz había tomado un matiz lúgubre, casi captando cierto grado de temor. Los ojos turquesas le miraron en silencio.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Sabes lo que son los Mienai Segi?

Por varios segundos, Hinata se quedó callada, desconcertada ante su inesperada pregunta, -En una ocasión escuché a Kiba y Shino especulando que esa organización era un mito…

Sus ojos casi saltan fuera de su rostro al ver los brazos de Naruto quien había comenzado a subirse las mangas mientras ella hablaba.

-No es un mito. Yo fui miembro de la organización.

Como hinoptizada, ella levantó su mano para trazar las líneas tatuadas en esos fornidos brazos pero la dejó suspendida en el aire, pasmada por su instintiva reacción.

-Fortaleza. – murmuró ella leyendo uno de sus brazos y continuó con el próximo, -Disciplina.

Él asintió. –Dos principios básicos de la organización.

La pelinegra esperó presintiendo que aún estaba por decirle más.

-En un principio me uní a ellos seguro de que hallaría mi muerte.

No necesitó conocer la razón de su ansia para econtrar una muerte segura. Esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, Sakura Haruno.

-No me siento muy orgulloso de ello. – y casi como si le rogara, añadió, -Pero, tú mejor que nadie puede entenderme, ¿verdad Hinata? Conoces de cerca el dolor de no ser correspondido por la persona que amas.

Los ojos de la Hyüga se anegaron de lágrimas no derramadas. ¡Oh, ella muy bien sabía lo que era amar a alguien y no tener ese amor! El amor de cierto rubio con ojos turquesas.

-Cuando Sakura… - él aspiró una bocanada de aire, viejas memorias acosándole, -no acepto mi proposición de matrimonio fue…

-Doloroso. –terminó ella por él.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con su rostro, -Esa fue mi razón principal… pero, luego descubrí algo muy importante; algo que ellos podían brindarme.

-¿Qué?

-Me ayudaron a alcanzar cierto grado de control sobre el demonio que llevo en mi interior.

-¡Oh, Naruto-kun!

Era tan grande su deseo de abrazarle y acunarle. Se le veía como un niño perdido y algo atemorizado.

-Luego de mi última batalla con Sasuke y de nuestro encuentro con Madara… A pesar de no recordar todo lo que hice bajo sus influencias, sé que no tuve control sobre él… - y se señaló dentro de si mismo, -del maldito zorro.

Luego de una pequeña pausa, continuó, -Quería decírtelo antes de casarnos. Era lo justo para tí. Por si deseabas…

-¡No! – exclamó ella y luego, sintiendo todo su rostro encendido por ese arrebato suyo, añadió, -Sé quien eres, Naruto-kun. Eres un hombre valiente y bondadoso. En nada te pareces a lo que llevas en tu interior.

-Hinata, no tienes ideas de las cosas que tuve que hacer, lo que presencié…

-No importa. Quiero casarme contigo.

Naruto estiró su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la femenina. –Gracias.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias. Tú has aceptado a muchos como son, al igual que a mí. ¿Por qué no habría de hacer lo mismo contigo?

El se colocó de pie y rodeando la mesa, le haló de sus manos para tenerle frente suyo. Sus ojos vagaron por el rostro femenino. Subió su mano para delinear la suave mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Al rubio le fascinaba su piel, admiraba su color excepcional. Era tan claro, tan pálido, que parecía relucir como el nácar de sus peinetas. También le encantaba como las cejas se arqueaban sobre esos enormes ojos que le compelían a caer a sus profundidades desconocidas. Y sobre todo, le gustaba su boca. Era una que sonreía a menudo, que lograba hacerle a él sonreír y que hablaba con una madurez que iba mucho más allá de los años que ella tenía.

Hinata era un hermoso regalo. Uno que él sabía no se merecía pero era tan egoísta que no podía dejarle ir. Un extraño escalofrío le sacudió, reconociendo que sin la dulce pelinegra en su vida estaría perdido. Y en ese preciso momento se juro así mismo que le haría olvidar al imbécil que le hirió y que borraría todo rastro de la memoria del tipejo de su corazón.

Ella cerró sus ojos, turbada ante su escrutinio.

¡Si tan solo supiera lo tentadora que se veía! Sin embargo, reprimió el deseo de volver a clamar esos labios rosados – seguro de que volvería a perder todo control- y besó su frente con ternura.

-No vemos, mañana, mi dulce Hinata.

Y Hinata le vió irse, algo decepcionada. Le hubiese agradado que le besara otra vez en su boca…


	5. Chapter 5

Verdes ojos se posaron en la peculiar pareja. Tuvo que admitir que hacían una bonita combinación. Él, alto, su melena rubia alborotada, tez morena y ella, suave piel blanca, de cabello negro, lacio. Inadvertidamente, había llegado en el momento preciso que Naruto se despedía de Hinata en el umbral de la puerta.

-Se ven muy bien juntos, ¿no?

Sakura dió un pequeño brinco, sobresaltada.

-¡Neji! Me has asustado.

Él solo se limitó a mirarle impávido, esos ojos perlados libre de toda emoción, -No soy yo quien está escondido como un ladrón al acecho.

-¿A quién crees que estás llamando ladrón?

En realidad no estaba escondida, simplemente procuraba no ser vista. No pensó que Naruto estaría en el hogar solariego de los Hyüga.

Él ignoró su pregunta agresiva, -¿A qué has venido, Sakura-chan?

-Necesitaba hablar con Hinata…

-Sobre el parentesco de Hikaru.

Todo el rostro de Sakura perdió el color, -¿Qué sabes de eso?

-No te preocupes, Hinata no me ha querido decir nada. Ayer en la tarde tuve una muy larga conversación con mi prima pero su actitud tozuda no la hace muy cooperadora.

Ella no se había percatado de que había contenido la respiración hasta ese momento.

-Pero si ambas creen que soy igual de necio y lento como Naruto para ver las cosas, les advierto que están muy equivocadas.

Una enmudecida Sakura le vio alejarse hasta la casa. Divisó a Hinata en el porche, los dedos sobre sus labios. Naruto se había marchado por lo que Sakura decidió salir de su escóndite.

-Hinata…

Todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra se tensó, -Sakura-chan.

Sakura se encogió ante la dureza de la otra, admitiendo que se lo merecía.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre?

-¡Hinata! – exclamó la chica del pelo rosa, incrédula de la actitud hostil de la pelinegra. Bajó su cabeza para añadir lo próximo, -Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil de lo necesario.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo cruzando los brazos frente suyo.

-Quisiera… que me disculparas.

Toda la presencia de Hinata se suavizó.

-Reconozco que fui una egoísta. Tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz, - e intentando darle un matiz de alegría a su voz pero falló miserablemente, -Quien mejor que Naruto para que sea tu esposo.

La pelinegra percibió el brillo particular en los verdes ojos, -Sakura, ¿estás bien?

-No.

La Hyüga no dudó en tomar de la mano a Sakura para guiarla al interior y llevarla hasta su habitación. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-De veras, lo siento, Hinata…

-Olvídalo, Sakura. – le replicó ella con suavidad. –Yo al menos lo olvidé y lo he dejado en el pasado.

-Gracias.

E imprevistamente, Sakura irrumpió en llanto. Por varios segundos, Hinata le miró atónita. Pero, recuperándose pronto de su sorpresa, le abrazó. La chica del cabello rosa se arrimó a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida. Se mantuvieron en esa posición por varios minutos. La pelinegra se dedicó a acariciar el cabello rosa, casi meciéndole en sus brazos. Algo terrible debía estar ocurriendo pues nunca había visto a Sakura en ese estado. Cuando los sollozos comenzaron a aminorar, la llevó consigo hasta su futón. La sentó frente suyo.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

La ninja galeno intentó controlar las lágrimas y subió sus manos hasta su rostro para borrar todo rastro de ellas.

-Es Sasuke… - y miró hacia el lado, sus verdes ojos perdiéndose en el paisaje que se divisiba a través de las ventanas.

Luego de esperar en silencio por casi un minuto, Hinata le preguntó algo ansiosa, -¿Qué sucede con Sasuke?

Sakura rió por lo bajo y por un momento Hinata temió que tendría que también contender con un ataque de histeria. Pero, gracias al cielo, la risa murió inmediatamente para ser reemplazada por un suspiro, -Ni yo misma sé responder a esa pregunta. – y luego de una breve pausa, -Él es simplemente…

-Sasuke. –terminó Hinata esa aseveración con una diminuta sonrisa. Los verdes ojos se posaron sobre ella.

-Sí. Y de veras que no puedo quejarme de él. Es atento conmigo, tiene una peculiar manera de demostrarme su cariño y honestamente reconozco que no puedo exigirle más, sabiendo por todo lo que pasó de niño…

La pelinegra asintió, aceptando que era cierto. Sin embargo, de todas formas, no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto quien también sufrió mucho en su niñez y aún así era tan distinto a Sasuke…

-Y pienso que todo está bien. –continuó la pelirosa, -Que él me ama… pero a veces…

-No estás segura de ese amor.

Sakura hizo un gesto afirmativo con su rostro, -Él está obsesionado con continuar el linaje de los Uchiha.

-Sakura, es normal; todo su clan fue aniquilado, solo queda él…

-De acuerdo, eso lo puedo entender. Pero me agradaría tanto que me pudiera visualizar de otra manera no como un aparato que su única función es engendrar y concebir bebés. Todo lo que dice es – y adoptando la voz monótona y libre de toda emoción de Sassuke, -"¿Te has hecho la prueba de embarazo?"

-¿Y te la has hecho?

-No. – y suspirando una vez más, añadió a manera de explicación, -Al menos en está ocasión no lo he hecho… Tengo miedo de hacerlo y de que el resultado sea negativo… La última vez tuvimos una discusión horrenda…

Hinata ladeó el rostro, -¿Desde cuándo están así?

Nunca había percibido el cambio entre Sakura y Sasuke en las veces que le había visitado.

-Casi un año. – murmuró ella.

-¡Oh, Sakura!

-Lo sé; he intentado de esconder lo que ha estado sucediendo hasta de ti. Me sentía muy avergonzada de toda la situación. De no poder ser lo que Sasuke quiere, de no lograr que me ame…

-¡Sakura! –le interrumpió la otra furiosa. –Es suficiente. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa.

Hinata podía fácilmente identificarse con ella. ¿Cuántas veces no se debatió en ese angustioso sentimiento de no ser lo adecuado y lo esperado por alguien a que tú amas? De intentar ganar su afecto, su atención, siempre mendigando migajas de atención. En ese momento estaba tan furiosa que si hubiese tenido a Sasuke frente suyo le habría agradado patearle el trasero y le importaba un comino si activaba el Sharingan.

La risita de Sakura le indicó que había dicho en voz alta su pensamiento. Se sintió algo avergonzada pero se alegró de ver que había ayudado a levantarle el ánimo a Sakura.

-Lo siento…

-No; tienes razón. – y Sakura le guiñó un ojo, -Ambas deberíamos de patearle el trasero. Pero desde ahora te advierto, yo exijo el derecho de ser la primera.

-Es lo justo. – dijo ella sonriendo.

-No volvamos a discutir.

Hinata no se sorprendió ante el brusco cambio de la conversación, -Sé a que te refieres… he echado de menos estos momentos entre ambas.

Ambas se tomaron las manos, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Ahora, olvidémonos un rato de mí. Cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas entre Naruto y tú?

-Bien. Eso creo…

-Vamos, Hinata. Hace unos momentos le ví despidiéndose de ti y casi parecía que iba a devorarte completa.

-¡Sakura! – todo el rostro de la Hyüga se enrojeció.

-Me sospecho que ambos han decidido tener un matrimonio bajo lo que se puede llamar normal.

-Sí. – y la pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior, -Pero no sé… ya sabes…

-¡Oh! – dijo la otra rápidamente captando lo que Hinata quería decirle, -De eso no te preocupes. Te daré unos consejos que si los sigue al pie de la letra, Naruto no sabrá ni tan siquiera que le pasó por encima y no se dará cuenta de nada.

-¿Estás segura? – ella temía tener esperanzas.

-¿Con Naruto? Pft. Cien por ciento segura. – y luego, algo dudosa pues no sabía como Hinata recibiría lo próximo que le diría, -Hay que decirle…

-¡Lo sé! – y ella se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el futón, -No tienes idea de todas las veces que he pensado las posibles maneras de decirle y en todas lo veo mirándome con odio en esos ojos azules. No podría soportarlo, Sakura.

-Hinata, no creo que Naruto pueda odiarte. Enojarse contigo, eso sí puedo visualizarlo, pero no odiarte.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sakura dijo, -Pero sí estoy segura de a quien odiará… a mí.

.

.

.

Naruto sabía que vendrían. Les había estado esperando tan pronto como escuchó que habían regresado de su misión. Estaba sentado en la mesa tipo barra de Ramen Ichiraku, saboreando su ramen –si es que podía llamarse así a la acción de engullir. Uno tomó asiento a su izquierda y el otro a su derecha.

-Kiba. – dijo Naruto a manera de saludo hacia su derecha y luego dirigiéndose a su izquierda, -Shino.

Y como si nada continuó con su tercer tazón de ramen.

-Con que vas a casarte con Hinata-chan. – eso provino de su derecha.

El rubio solo asintió, comiendo su ramen. Estaba seguro de que vendría el acostumbrado despliegue de "_más vale te portes como es debido con ella y no la hagas llorar o te juro que te busco hasta el otro lado del mundo si tengo que hacerlo para hacerte sufrir una muerte larga y dolorosa…"_

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con Hinata-chan?

Ahora, eso sí que no lo esperaba y mucho menos de su izquierda. Le pareció captar un leve dejo de _"yo no lo haría". _¿Qué en el infierno…?

-Yo me haría la misma pregunta. Hinata es tan… - eso salió de su derecha.

-Débil.

-Sí. Tan poca cosa.

El rubio gruñó por lo bajo, -Hinata tiene un carácter fuerte; no cualquier mujer hubiese tenido el coraje de criar un niño por sí sola.

-Tal vez. –dijeron a su derecha.

-Quizás. –dijeron a su izquierda.

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonio les pasaba a los dos?

-Se me hace difícil imaginarlos a ustedes dos juntos, ¿no, Shino?

Él otro asintió. Ambos recibieron una mirada azul fulminante y respondió con algo de agresividad, -¿Por qué no?

-Tsk, Tsk. Siempre has dicho que vas a ser hokage. No creo que se vea nada bien que una persona con una función tan respetable esté casado con una mujer que ha sido desheredada por su clan.

-Nunca me ha importado un pepino lo que piensen los demás.

-Eso es verdad pero… -

Y la aseveración la terminó quien estaba a su derecha, - … su reputación esboza un gran problema.

-¿Qué quieren decir?

Los dos ninjas sabían que estaban adentrándose a aguas profundas y peligrosas, si tomaban en cuenta que esos ojos azules estaban cambiando de tonalidad. Mas no se sintieron disuadidos…

-El chico. – dijo Shino.

-Se llama Hikaru.

-Todos nos preguntamos quien será el padre. – esta vez fue Kiba.

-¿Y?

-Tienes que aceptar al hijo de otro hombre. Esa es una responsabilidad que yo nunca asumiría.

Era la primera vez que Naruto escuchaba a Shino decir dos oraciones completas, sin embargo, no reparó en ello. Estaba realmente furioso. ¿Y ellos decían llamarse compañeros de Hinata?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Dattebayo!

-Es un bastardo. –comentó Kiba.

Naruto se colocó de pie abruptamente y dijo por lo bajo, en un tono amenazador, -No vuelvas a llamarle así.

-Pues, ilegítimo, entonces. No fue concebido, digamos que de la manera correcta.

Ojos amarillos miraron a Shino y sin ceremonia alguna, le tomó por las solapas de su anormal abrigo. Le levantó sin ningún tipo de dificultad para tenerle al nivel de su mirada.

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que por culpa de la irresponsabilidad de un hombre, Hikaru no tiene derecho a recibir el mismo trato de cualquier otro niño? ¿Qué Hinata no tiene derecho a ser respetada como el espléndido ser humano que es simplemente porque cometió un error en su discernimiento en cuanto al padre de Hikaru se refiere? Me voy a casar con Hinata y aceptaré a Hikaru como mi hijo, que no exista ninguna duda de ello. Y serán mi familia y les protegeré con mi vida si llegara el momento de hacerlo.

Inesperadamente, Kiba palmeó el hombro del rubio, -Y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos escuchar. Bienvenido a la manada.

Naruto los miró perplejos, liberando a Shino. Casi no podía ver el rostro de Shino, solo sus oscuros lentes, pero podía percibir sin dificultad alguna que el enigmático ninja sonreía complácido. ¿Qué en el infierno…? Siempre había pensado que el Equipo Ocho era extraño y muy fuera de lo normal; acabaron de darle los fundamentos para tener ese pensamiento.

-¿Y que pasó con el _"espero la cuides y te portes bien, sino te hago pedacitos"_? ¿Se ha dejado de utilizar?

-¡Nah! – respondió Kiba a la pregunta de Naruto, -Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que tú estuvieras seguro de que es lo que quieres hacer. Ahora sabemos que si cuidaras de ella y Hikaru.

-¿Y no podían hacerme la pregunta?

Los ojos de Kiba brillaron con malicia, -¿Y perdernos la oportunidad de hacerte sufrir un poco y ver como te retorcías?

-Ustedes dos tienen un extraño sentido del humor. –gruñó el rubio.

.

.

.

Una complacida Sakura subía las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Se sentía tan bien de haber resuelto su desacuerdo con Hinata. Apreciaba mucho su amistad con ella. Colocó las llaves en el cerrojo de su puerta y la abrió.

Una mano le agarró con fuerza y le hizo entrar, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Hinata?

Se reprendió a si misma. Había bajado la guardia y le habían sorprendido, algo imperdonable para un ninja. Se giró para enfrentar lo que de seguro sería una fría mirada azul. Si alguien le hubiese dicho cuando ambos tenían doce años que Naruto sería alto se hubiera reído en su cara. En esos moemntos lo menos que quería hacer era reírse pues toda esa figura imponente parecía cernirse sobre ella.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Te hice una pregunta.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura recordando las palabras que Hinata le dijo cuando discutieron sobre la proposición de matrimonio.

"_Ha cambiado, Sakura. No creo que sea aquel jovenzuelo que no se percataba de nada… él está endurecido, encallecido. A veces temo que hasta algo calculador. Piensa en todas las posibilidades antes de que ocurran."_

-Solo quería hablar con ella.

-¿Sobre?

-¡Tuvimos una discusión y necesitaba disculparme con ella! – casi le gritó ella, furiosa ante su actitud intmidante.

Él entrecerró los ojos, intentando medir las emociones femeninas. Después de la _"amena"_ conversación que tuvo con Kiba y Shino, vino a esperarle. ¡Oh, él se había percatado de su presencia! Lo que no le agradó saber es que ella no quiso que él supiera que estaba allí.

-Hinata no me ha mencionado nada sobre ello.

Ella no podía creer que frente suyo estaba Naruto. ¿Qué le había sucedido a aquel jovenzuelo alegre que sonreía ante toda situación? Se negaba a creer que hubiera cambiado tanto.

-¿Te atreves a llamarme mentirosa?

-Al que le venga el zapato que se lo ponga.

Sakura explotó, -¿Cómo te atreves?

Tenía tantos deseos de abofetearlo.

-Sinceramente, Sakura, que no me importa si te enojas o no. No confío en ti.

Ella sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado agua fría al rostro.

Él continuó como si nada, -No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos. Y ahora Hinata es mi asunto.

-Pues te tengo muy mala noticias. Hinata y yo somos muy buenas amigas. No dejaré de hablar con ella porque tú no quieres que yo lo haga.

Naruto se golpeó la frente y dijo con sarcasmo, -Lo olvidé por completo. Por suspuesto que ahora son amigas… - y añadió en voz baja pero no por ello no se escuchó amenazante, -apuesto que desde la misión que fuiste con Hinata.

Todo pareció detenerse para Sakura. El aire lo sentía más cargado y los segundos parecían arrastrarse uno detrás del otro con una lentitud desquiciante.

-¿Perdona? – dijo ella con toda la frialdad de que era posible y con toda tranquilidad, la que no sentía en esos momentos, continuó diciéndole, -Tienes la audacia de entrar a mi apartamento sin ser invitado, a insultarme y dudar de mis palabras. Eres un descarado.

Ambos se miraron enojados hasta que Naruto cerró sus ojos al tiempo que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lo siento, Sakura.

Ella asintió, asombrada ante su abrupta transformación. Ahora, frente suyo estaba el Naruto que recordaba.

-¿Qué demonio fue lo que acabé de presenciar?

Él se alzó de hombros, -No sé… quizás miedo. No me gustó que escondieras tu presencia de mi. Pensé que, a lo mejor, querías disuadir a Hinata para que no se casara conmigo.

A pesar de que en un principio esa fue la causa principal de su desacuerdo con Hinata, más tarde cambió de idea pensando que ambos serían felices juntos. Ella le preguntó, -¿Por qué habría de hacerte algo así? Me estás hacienda sentir como la villana de una historia.

-Quizás por que tengo esta impresión de que todavía me odias y no me soportas.

-Así que sí te importa Hinata, ¿eh?

Él sonrió, algo cohíbido, -Sí. De veras quiero casarme con ella.

Sakura fue hacia él y le abrazó, -Me alegro escucharlo. Ambos merecen darse esa oportunidad y estoy segura de que serán felices.

-Gracias. – y un avergonzado Naruto se separó de ella, -Lo mejor es que me vaya antes que Sasuke piense lo que no es.

Sakura solo le dio suavemente en su brazo, -¡Claro que no lo hará, tontito!

Ella le vio caminar hasta la puerta cuando se detuvo y girándose, le dijo, -Felicidades a ti también.

Ella le miró sin entender.

-Tienes un mes… ¿no?

La realización pareció caerle del cielo como un rayo, -Yo… ¿cómo… lo sabes?

-Tu nariz está comenzando a achatarse, tienes tobillos algo inflamados que no es nada común en ti. Aparte de que te vi subiendo las escaleras y en varias ocasiones te llevaste las manos a tu espalda baja porque te molesta. Felicita a Sasuke de mi parte.

Una perpleja Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá luego de Naruto salir y cerrar la puerta. Era cierto lo que él le había dicho –al menos de su nariz no estaba segura pero si él lo decía, ¿quién era ella para negarlo? Repentinamente, lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro y comenzó a reír verdaderamente feliz. ¡Al fin tendrían un hijo!


	6. 6 a

Las últimas semanas antes de la ceremonia transcurrieron en una peculiar mezcla de ofuscación y vertiginosa rapidez. Hinata honestamente no sabía quien le había arrebatado sus días postreros de soltería tan abruptamente. Aunque era un estado que no le interesaba muy en particular pero aún así no dejaba de ser algo repentino. Había estado tan ocupada con su ajuar de desposada y sobre todo ello, Naruto le consultaba todo de la decoración del nuevo apartamento. Estaba segura que si le hubiese dicho que quería las paredes pintadas en violeta y negro, él no hubiera dudado en adquirir las pinturas. Si era sincera consigo misma aceptaría que esas semanas fueron irreales. Como algo salido de una novela de fantasia. Y si a eso le añadía lo que le sucedió la noche anterior…

-No, Yui, debemos ceñir esto un poco más…

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario de Hanabi. Su hermana se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de madrina de bodas. La pelinegra se mantenía inmóvil, brazos extendidos, en espera de que Hanabi y Yui terminaran de atarle su obi en la parte posterior de su blanco kimono.

Sus ojos perlados regresaron a la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Le parecía estar viendo una extraña; nunca pensó que llegaría a casarse.

-¡Mamá! – irrumpieron con exuberancia en la habitación, -¡Te ves tan linda!

-Gracias, Hikaru.

-¡Wow! – la exclamación fue dicha en voz baja por Neji, quien entró detrás de su sobrino, -Hinata…

Ella no contuvo la risa al ver a su primo haciendo gestos vagos con su mano. Era tan discordante con su personalidad, él que no era tan parco en palabras.

-¡Neji! –fue la furiosa exclamación de Hanabi, -¿De dónde vienen?

Ella les miraba con censura, sus ropas eran las que usualmente utilizaban a la hora de hacer sus ejercicios y daban mucho que desear.

-¿Qué es esto? Ambos van a entregar a Hinata. Vamos, hay que bañarse…

-Hanabi. – gruñó Neji.

-Ningún Hanabi. Vamos hay que prepararse, están tardes.

Hinata movió el rostro de lado a lado con una tenue sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermana sacar a empujones de su habitación a Neji y Hikaru.

-¿Señorita?

Ella miró a Yui quien sostenía el uchikake para colocarlo sobre su kimono. No había terminado de ayudarle subir la pesada y excesivamente adornada capa, que le llamaron con urgencia.

-¡Yui! ¡Necesito que vengas a ayudarme con Hikaru!

-¡No necesito ninguna ayuda!

-¡Oh, sí!

Hinata miró a la doncella, -Por favor, Yui, ve donde Hanabi. Ya estoy completamente vestida.

Amaba a su hijo pero no era ciega. Sabía de antemano que cuando Hikaru así lo deseaba se convertía en este pequeño monstruo, difícil y testarudo. La doncella salió con una suave disculpa en sus labios.

Hinata volvió a mirarse al espejo. ¿Habría sido un sueño lo que le sucedió la noche anterior? Levantó su mano izquierda y conjuró unas palabras en voz baja. Ante sus ojos, en la palma de su izquierda, apareció un reluciente sello, con intrincados símbolos y en el centro de todo ello, el yin en su singular forma sinuosa. Por varios segundos se mantuvo fulgurante hasta que su brillo se fue atenuando hasta desaparecer. A pesar de ver el símbolo, todavía seguía pensando -al tiempo que recordaba lo sucedido- si lo habría soñado todo…

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando abrió sus ojos abruptamente y esperó con esa perturbadora sensación de que le habían llamado.

-Hinata.

Ella se sentó en su futón, llevando su frazada hasta su pecho, -¿Naruto-kun?

Divisó su sombra cerca de ella.

-Me pregunto cuando llegará el día que solo me llames Naruto.

A pesar de la oscuridad pudo visualizar esa sonrisa tan única de su personalidad. No le dio oportunidad a responder a ese comentario pues le extendió una bata, -Tenemos que irnos ahora.

-¿A… ahora? – ella se colocó la bata, turbada.

-Sí. Ven.

-Pero, Naruto… - y dejó escapar un diminuto grito de sorpresa cuando esos brazos le alzaron en vilo.

Salieron por su ventana y con una sigilosa destreza, corrió con ella subiendo por un árbol. La reacción instintiva de Hinata fue sostenerse con fuerza del cuello masculino, temiendo que caerían al suelo. Sus ojos miraban directo al suelo pues la posición perpendicular se lo permitía. Pero, rápidamente, tomó la postura adecuada o al menos, las que todos consideraban que era así, de acuerdo a la gravedad. Comenzó a brincar de árbol en árbol.

-Yo también tengo dos piernas muy aptas para hacer lo mismo que tú. –refunfuñó ella.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces…

-Me gusta tenerte así.

Era cierto. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en su nueva obsesión, soñando con ella a menudo, teniendo la indescriptible urgencia de tocarla, de verla, de saborear esos tentadores labios a cada hora del día –y otras partes de ese delicioso cuerpo que no deseaba entrar en detalles en ese momento sino perdería el poco control que tenía.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Pensó que no le contestaría hasta que él le dijo, -¿Confías en mí?

-Sí.

No dijo nada más y continuaron el viaje en silencio. Acercó su rostro al pecho masculino, sintiendo bajo su mejilla el acompasado ritmo de su corazón. Cerró sus ojos, deleitada. Mañana él sería su esposo. Todo su rostro se ruborizó y lo apretó, si era possible, aún más al pecho. Aspiró ese olor suyo a jabón y sol…

-Llegamos. –murmuró él.

Fue entonces que ella se percató de que se habían detenido. Con algo de renuencia, bajó de los brazos del rubio, sin realizar que a él tampoco le agradó la idea de dejarle ir. Estaban en un claro. Una pequeña fogata encendida les proveía de algo de luz y calor. Cerca había una manta doblada en el suelo.

-Naruto…

Él sonrió, -No he tenido que esperar tanto entonces para escuchar mi nombre, ¿eh?

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Ya verás…

Ella le vió morderse su pulgar y ladeó su rostro, intrigada. Ese era una de las acciones principales para hacer una convocación…

-Ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo con el tuyo. – le ordenó él suavemente.

Por varios segundos titubeó hasta que recordó sus palabras, _"¿Confías en mi?"_. Ella se mordió su dedo pulgar… y nada. Volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza. Nada de nuevo. Nunca había hecho una convocación.

-Ven. Dejáme hacerlo.

No supo porque, no obstante del dolor, la acción se le antojó sensual cuando le mordió.

Él asió la mano femenina con la suya y la colocó en el suelo, ambas unidas, la sangre de los dos bajando en un hilillo hasta la tierra. Mientras sentía su repiración detrás suyo, muy cerca de su oído, sintió el chakra masculino halar el suyo. Algo asustada –jamás había escuchado ni leído de ese tipo de convocación- permitió que su chakra acepatara el llamado, uniéndose al masculino y en el suelo apareció un símbolo.

Ella comenzó a sentirse algo mareada, como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera suspendiendo en el tiempo y su vista se tornó algo borrosa. Se aferró del brazo de Naruto, realmente aterrorizada.

-Sshh… Todo está bien. Estamos siendo transportado. Es normal cuando se convoca sin contrato. – y con el brazo libre, rodeó la cintura femenina.

La pelinegra simplemente asintió. Para su alivio, todo se estabilizó. Frente suyo vió la fogata y la manta doblada, mas, sin embargo, percibió que no estaban en el mismo lugar.

-¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi calma?

Ella se apretó contra Naruto. Frente a ambos estaba un enorme ganso que les miraba bastante enojado.

-Yo, Uzumaki, Naruto.

-¡Jum! ¿Y quién eres tú para hacer una convocación prohibida?

-El próximo hokage de Konoha. –respondió él con una sonrisa.

Hinata le miró con sus ojos desorbitados. ¿Estaba él intentando hacerse el listo? Tenía el atrevimiento de hacer una convocación prohibida, arrastrarla en el lío y encima de todo ello, ponerse con bromitas. En esos momentos tenía tantos deseos de estrangularlo. Se llevó una mano a su boca cuando el animal alargó su cuello, acercando su rostro hasta el suyo, esos ojos mirándole detenidamente.

-¿Y tú?

Ella se paralizó.

Naruto fue a responder por ella, -Hyüg…

-Tiene boca, puede responderme por si sola.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, aclaró su garganta y al abrirlos, musitó con toda la valentía de que era capaz, -Hyüga, Hinata.

-¡Jum! – y luego se dirigió a Naruto, -Espero que tengas idea de lo que has convocado.

-Sí. –respondió él sin titubeo alguno.

-¿Cómo conoces de está convocación?

-Soy miembro de los Mienai Segi.

-Los Mienai Segi. – y el ganso irguió su cuello. –Cada vez son más…

-¿Atrevidos? – le dijo Naruto con algo de sorna.

-No. Insolentes.

Se mantuvo callado, mirándoles. Hinata, segura de que moriría, pensó en Hikaru sintiendo la agonía de que no volvería a verle, pero segura de que Neji se haría cargo de él…

-Sabes que para poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia ella tiene que ser ninja.

-Lo es.

-¡Jum! – y luego de una pausa, -Pues bien, empecemos. Quiero volver a la siesta de la que fuí interrumpido.

El rubio guió a la dueña de los ojos perlas hasta la manta. Sabía que estaba en un estado de shoque. Y no la culpaba; solo esperaba que ella entendiera y le disculpara. Tomó la manta y la colocó sobre sus hombros y luego acercó a Hinata, para arroparla a su lado. Asió una mano femenina y luego la otra, entrecruzando ambos brazos.

-Todo estará bien. – le murmuró él.

Pero al ver que asentía con una mirada perdida, reconoció que en realidad no le escuchó. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la fogata y con voz imponente, el ganso dijo:

-Ninguna iglesia terrenal ha bendecido vuestra unión  
>Ningún estado les ha concedido el permiso<br>No hay vínculo familiar entre los dos  
>Ninguna empresa ha obtenido commisión alguna.<p>

Ninguna deuda ha sido pagada ninguna dote ha sido concedida  
>Ningún tratado ha sido firmado sobre fronteras o poder terrenal<br>Que todo aspecto del mundo exterior se mantega alejado  
>Para no teñir la belleza de esta hora nupcial.<p>

"_¿Hora nupcial?" _pensó Hinata con un pequeño sobresalto, despertando de su letargo. Ella miró a Naruto, quien a su vez le envió una tierna sonrisa. Esos azules ojos le mantuvieron cautivada y no pudo desviar los suyos. Él continuó guíandole alrededor del fuego, la manta sobre ambos.

- Ahora ustedes no sentirán lluvia  
>porque cada uno será un refugio para el otro.<p>

Ahora ustedes no sentirán frío  
>porque cada uno será calor para el otro.<p>

Bajó la mirada, turbada y comenzó a temblar, abrumada por las sensaciones del momento. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto con ella? Se tranquilizó un poco cuando una mano apretó la suya, proveyéndole seguridad.

- Ahora ustedes no sentirán soledad  
>porque cada uno será compañía para el otro.<p>

Ahora ustedes son dos personas  
>pero ahora solo una vida existirá ante ustedes.<p>

El joven ninja se detuvo en su caminata. Colocó sus manos a cada lado del rostro femenino y le obligó a mirarle.

- Y con este sello quedan sus vidas unidas  
>Nada ni nadie podrá separarles<br>Ni tan siquiera la muerte.

Él acercó su rostro al femenino y murmuró sobre sus labios, -Ahora eres mía al igual que soy tuyo, mi dulce Hinata.

Todo pareció encenderse en su interior cuando esa boca se posesionó de la suya y se sintió extasiada, como si hubiese sido transportada a una dimensión mágica donde ni tan siquiera existía el tiempo, solo ellos dos.

-¡Ejem!

-Sí, de acuerdo. Tu siesta… -dijo un Naruto molesto por ser interrumpido.

-Me imagino que sabes como debes terminar la unión.

Él asintió.

De nuevo, Hinata se sintió tambalear. Habían abandonado el lugar y regresado literalmente al mundo real.

-¿Qué se refería él con terminar la unión?

-A esto… -murmuró él tomando la mano de ella en la suya.

Debió haber recelado cuando escuchó ese tono de voz vacilante. Conjuró unas palabras, parecidas a un jutsu, y en cierta manera, tampoco nada parecidas a uno. Era una contradicción pero fue la única manera que pudo explicarse a lo que escuchó.

Todo sucedió con rapidez. Sintió que abandonaba su cuerpo y retroceder en el tiempo, solo que no veía su vida sino la de Naruto. Ante sus atónitos ojos, vio al rubio en el momento de su nacimiento, a un Yondaime hacer el sello en el bebé, pudiendo captar el dolor de esa decisión. Luego, sucesos uno detrás de otro, Naruto en el orfanato, comenzando la academia. El dolor de no saberse aceptado y no entender la razón de ello. Contuvo el deseo de tomar al niño en sus brazos y acunarle.

Continuó a sus experiencias en el Equipo Siete, riéndose ante sus ocurrencias. Se sintió herida al ver como toda la atención era única y exclusiva para Sakura.

La huída de Sasuke.

El desespero de Naruto de hallarle y traerle, tanto para cumplir su promesa como la que le hizo a Sakura.

La lucha entre ambos…

Verle con Sakura…

-No. –murmuró ella. Si estaba viendo todo eso, entonces eso significaba…

-¡No! – exclamó ella con fuerza, ordenando a su ser a romper la conexión. La sacudida fue tan abrupta que perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando recobró la consciencia, todavía aturdida, escuchó a Naruto decir, -Sé que debí pedirte permiso…

Estaba recostada sobre él, la manta abrigándolos a ambos.

-Sí, debiste… -dijo ella en un hilillo de voz. Le sentía distante y temió que él hubiese visto quien era el padre de Hikaru. Esa fue la razón principal para romper el enlace.

-Lo siento…

Ella se giró a mirarle. ¿Había imaginado…?

-No; no lo imaginaste. – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?

-¿Supiste que iba a disculparme antes de hacerlo? Es parte del sello. –y él suspiró, -Era parte de nuestro entrenamiento formar un tipo de enlace con mis compañeros. Sin embargo, este es una variación del que utilizamos los Mienai Segi. Es como la unión entre un hombre y una mujer, casi una ceremonia nupcial. No sé porque lo memoricé… quizás por si algún día…

Al ver que no continuaba ella concluyó, -Volvías con Sakura.

-Sí. Patético, ¿no?

-No eres ningún patético… ¿por qué decidiste hacerlo conmigo?

De nuevo sintió un peculiar impacto a sus emociones y las reconoció como parte del rubio. Una mezcla de humor, contrarierad hacia si mismo y algo más, que no supo precisar.

-Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado; de donde proviene mi constante deseo de protegerte.

Ella sonrió, -¿Y has podido encontrar la respuesta?

-No. Pero no por ello dejo de sentirlo. Quería formar este enlace entre ambos para así poder determinar cuando necesites de mi, aunque te encuentres lejos.

-¡Oh!

-No era mi intención descubrir quien era el padre de Hikaru.

Todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra se tensó.

-No te preocupes, rompiste el proceso antes de que yo lo descubriera.

¿Era acaso tristeza lo que captó en su voz? ¿Cómo si le hubiese herido con su acción?

-Pero el enlace existe…

-Sí, a pesar de no haber sido completado.

-¿Y podemos, ya sabes, leer nuestras mentes?

Él movió el rostro de lado en un gesto negativo, -Mas bien podemos percibir sensaciones o imágenes del otro. No es algo concreto como tal. Pero según el grado de tu miedo sabré si necesitas de mi ayuda o si es algo que tú sola puedes resolver. – e imprevistamente, él dijo, -Ven, lo mejor es que te lleve de regreso a tu hogar.

-¡Hinata!

Brincó, sobresaltada ante el llamado de Neji quien estaba de pie en medio de su habitación, vestido con su kimono formal.

-Parecía como si estuvieras al otro lado del mundo. ¿Nerviosa?

-¡Oh, no! Solo pensaba…

-Bueno, -entró Hanabi a la habitación, -Hikaru está algo contrariado con el hecho de usar tanta ropa formal pero está más tranquilo. Hay que arreglarte el uchikake, no está bien acomodado.

-Hinata. – le llamó Neji en voz baja pero firme.

-¿Sí?

-Te ves hermosa. Estoy seguro que Naruto no podrá despegar los ojos de tí.

-Gracias, primo.

Inconscientemente pensó en el rubio y sin darse cuenta de ello, rozó su esencia. Él correspondió inmediatamente con una caricia suya, que en un principio le tomó de sorpresa, sin embargo, sonrió. Podía ser posible que él no la amara no obstante, estaba segura de que él joven ninja le había brindado su cariño incondicional y que estaría ahí tanto para ella como para Hikaru.

.

.

**N/A: **1. No sé si se dieron cuenta de que este capítulo dice 6.a. El 6.b lo pueden hallar bajo la clasificación de M. Uju. La noche de bodas con algo de detalles, no sé si clasificarlo lemon o smut. Nunca he sabido bien cual es la diferencia.

2. Sobre el _"summon". _No tienen idea todo lo que discutí la escena con mi marido. Él es bien pro-canon. "No puede haber un summon sin contracto" Y yo le decía "¿y si es prohibido?" "No." "¿y si es uno bien viejo, de miles de año?" Lo pensó antes de decirme que no. Yo, cabezona, seguí con mi insistencia "es un summon que solo se utiliza una vez." Y él me dijo, "Ok. Quizás eso me pueda convencer." Así que espero les haya convencido... .

3. Lo que recita el ganso primero: una canción muy hermosa de Sting "Secret Marriage" y lo segundo es de una novela donde celebran su ceremonia nupcial los nativos americanos Apache. No es tradicional de los apaches, fue una invención del autor pero no por ello deja de ser muy bonita. X)

Y como siempre, tan pronto pueda, contestó todos sus comentarios. ¡GRACIAS! "hugs"


	7. Chapter 7

Una mirada gris les miraba detenidamente, interesado ante la imagen que le proveían. Una cabeza rubia, reclinada en el pecho femenino, que parecía proyectar una apariencia de vulnerabilidad, pero viendo esos brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina, percibía este innato deseo de proteger el tesoro que yacía bajo él. El dueño de la mirada gris asintió satisfecho.

Nunca había visto a su mamá tan hermosa y feliz como ayer. Estaba un poco nerviosa cuando su tío le tomó por un brazo para escoltarla hasta Naruto-kun pues ella apretó su mano, la que tenía asida al otro lado de su tío. Y de improviso, ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando le divisaron bajo un enorme árbol de magnolia cubierto de flores rosáceas. Él le miró preocupado pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre, esos exóticos ojos brillando, en ese instante realizó que su madre estaba por completo feliz.

Estaba de pie junto a Kakashi, esperándole. Hikaru no perdió a la vista que Naruto-kun devoraba con sus ojos a su madre. A pesar de sentir un leve asalto de celos –ahora tendría que compartirla con él- tuvo que admitir que su madre había tomado la decisión correcta. Naruto-kun no solo cuidaría de él, sino que también lo haría con ella.

-Hinata… -le llamó con suavidad Neji.

-¡Oh, disculpa, primo! – y continuó caminando.

Una mirada perlada le despertó de sus recuerdos.

-Hola, mamá.

-Hola, mi amor. –murmuró ella con una sonrisa somnolienta.

Luego, reparando donde estaba y con quien, se alarmó. Haló la frazada que los cubría a ambos hasta su cuello, ocultando la cabeza de Naruto. El rubio solo se hundió en su pecho, suspirando y apretando un poco más su cintura, pero continuó durmiendo.

-¡Hikaru! – siseó ella, algo contrariada, -¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico miró al suelo, arrastrando la punta de su pie de un lado a otro con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, -Quería venir para ver como estabas.

-Pero, ¿y tus clases?

-Iba de camino a tomarlas cuando…

Ella le lanzó una mirada curiosa, -¿Cuándo…?

-Escuché a la gente murmurar.

-¿Qué?

-Eran cosa feas, no debí haberlas tomado en serio…

-¿Qué decían, Hikaru? – demandó ella.

-Algo sobre un demonio y de que tal vez… tú… bueno, no estarías aquí... o que al menos encontraría lo que quedara de ti.

La pelinegra se enfureció. ¡Malditos chismosos! ¿Nunca acabarían las habladurías?

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-¡Oh, no, mi amor! No contigo… ven aquí.

El pequeño se acercó a la cama, reclinando la cabeza en la almohada de su madre. Esos grises ojos le miraban atentos.

-Naruto nos necesita a ambos.

Un incrédulo Hikaru le replicó, -No te creo.

El rubio se veía enorme y fuerte, capaz de cuidar de si mismo.

-Naruto-kun ha tenido una vida muy difícil desde muy pequeño. Ha estado solo por muchos años, casi todos en la villa le dieron la espalda y a pesar de ello, siempre ha hecho lo correcto, dando de si para quien necesitara de su ayuda. – y su voz tembló, -Él me ayudó mucho cuando era pequeña.

-¿Lo hizo?

Ella asintió, -Tenemos que ayudarle a no sentirse solo. ¿Me ayudarás?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior, analizando esa pregunta, -Sí, pero…¿eso significa que papá ya no es importante?

-Hikaru, esa es una pregunta complicada; no puedo contestarla con un simple sí o no.

-Ahora Naruto-kun es más importante.

-Hikaru…

-Sí lo es, papá dejó de ser importante para tí.

Esa aseveración pareció rasgarle el alma. ¿Qué había hecho ella? Era la única responsable de toda la situación. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, antes de que se le escapara de las manos y no pudiera controlarla, pero, ¿cómo? Casi deseó llorar; pensó que él nunca regresaría. Había sido una tonta, creando esta imagen fantástica de su padre y en cierto modo hasta irreal –quizás debido a esa visión que siempre tuvo de él.

-Hikaru…

-¿Lo es o no?

No sabía si reírse como una histérica con la ironía. Hasta en eso se parecía a su padre; en su insistencia y en que siempre tomaba el camino de lo absoluto. Ser o no ser, donde no existía esa posición de incertidumbre.

Ella murmuró, procurando esconder su desaliento, para tranquilizarle, -Tu papá todavía es importante para mí.

¿Y, acaso, esa aseveración podía ser más irónica de lo que era? Pero, al menos, eso le hizo quedarse satisfecho pues no le volvió a insistir.

-Mami…

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás desnuda debajo de la frazada?

Sus mejillas adquirieron la tonalidad más alta del escarlata.

-Naruto-kun parece estarlo.

Y contra toda posible probabilidad, se enrojeció aún más.

-¿Por qué están desnudos?

-Sí, mamí, ¿por qué estamos desnudos? – la pregunta provino de abajo de la frazada y captó el humor en su tono de voz.

-Hikaru, ¿podrías esperar afuera?

-Pero, no me has dicho por que…

-Ahora. – le interrumpió ella.

El pequeño no perdió a la vista como su madre comprimía sus labios, su rostro tornándose más pálido de lo que normalmente era. Reconociendo que estaba enojándose, con pasos apresurados salió de la habitación para esperarle con paciencia afuera.

Ella retiró la frazada, enviándole una mirada fulminante a Naruto. Él simplemente le veía desde su posición sobre ella, sonriéndole con picardía.

-¿Nos hemos levantado muy humorístico hoy?

-¡Oh, sí! A propósito, ¿por qué no le contestaste la pregunta a Hikaru?

Su modestia escandalizada, ella le replicó airada, -¿Y por qué no te vas derecho al infierno y te pudres allí?

Por toda respuesta recibió una sonora carcajada. El rubio amaba su tímida, tranquila y pausada Hinata, pero sería un mentiroso si no aceptaba que también le agradaba esta nueva faceta de su pelinegra. En varias ocasiones ella había hecho despliegue de su fuerte carácter. ¿Acaso no sabía ella lo mucho que él se excitaba al verla enojada? Comenzó a sentir la sensación familiar en lo profundo de su estómago; la deseaba otra vez. No debió haberse sorprendido, él nunca se cansaría de ella, incluso cuando envejeciera y necesitara un bastón para caminar. Él logró tomarla desprevenida. En un movimiento veloz, se alzó sobre ella y clamó sus labios en un beso que tanto exigía como le entregaba de su ser.

Los sentidos femeninos despertaron de un modo violento, todo su cuerpo vibrando con estos… y él la besaba solamente. Con algo de reticencia, le permitió separar los labios de los suyos. Su mirada azul era tan intensa que aceleró los latidos de su corazón.

-Buenos días, señora Uzumaki.

Ella sonrió, todo su ser reaccionado ante ese saludo ronco, regocijada de escuchar su nuevo título.

-Buenos días, señor Uzumaki.

Él tomó la mano femenina para besar el anillo, sintiéndose sobrecogido por lo que representaba. Ella le pertenecía y él, a su vez, le pertenecía a ella. No permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre ambos. Moriría antes que ver ese enlace sagrado roto.

El corazón de la pelinegra dió un brinco en su pecho, estremecida ante su tierno gesto.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los femeninos y volvió a mirarle, -Te ves hermosa en la mañana… especialmente después de haber sido amada como es debido por mi.

Esa voz profunda hizo que todo su interior se tornara en fuego líquido. Ella frunció el ceño; imbécil arrogante. Sin embargo, ella odió admitir que él tenía razón. Le había hecho el amor mucho más que correctamente, casi había sido perfecto y no solo una vez sino varias ocasiones durante la noche. Levantó su mano para posarla en la mejilla masculina.

-Nunca sospeché que fueras presuntuoso. – le replicó ella con una leve entonación de travesura.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi.

Ella tembló, pero esta vez fue por la invisible mano fría que pareció oprimir su corazón. Le percibió como un mal presagio que se cernía sobre ella. Una vocecita en la parte posterior en su cabeza le advirtió que ella sabía en que se adentraba cuando aceptó casarse con él. Y era cierto. No daría marcha atrás; le amaba demasiado y aceptaría todo lo que le pudiera ofrecerle. Nunca lamentaría cada momento que pudiese compartir con él.

-Estoy dispuesta a conocerlas. – esos ojos perlados miraron detenidamente los azules, que habían adquirido una cualidad atormentada.

-No; no querrás hacerlo.

Sí; estaba dispuesta pues ella lo amaba tanto que sentía su corazón partirse en dos. Ella no podía ser sensata con lo que a él respectaba; donde el corazón ordenaba no había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

-¡Oh, sí! Quiero hacerlo por que…

Ella enmudeció, aterrorizada ante lo que apenas confesaba.

"_Te amo, Naruto-kun."_

Por breves segundos se sintió transportada a ese momento que se enfrentó a Pain. En ese entonces no se le dificultó decirle lo que sentía, segura de que moriría.

Mas ahora…

¿Por qué al madurar y vivir experiencias dolorosas, el alma humana tendía crear esta falsa imagen para protegerse? ¿Tan sobrecogedor era el orgullo que no permitía a los verdaderos sentimientos salir a flote? Y por una vez, deseó tener la inocencia de su niñez porque solo con ella hubiese tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía. Sin embargo, el horrible temor le paralizaba; el temor de nos ser correspondida. De escuchar de sus labios las palabras que le acabarían por destrozarle.

"_Mi corazón solo le pertenece a Sakura."_

Por que ella sabía que su Naruto-kun era honesto, sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió él cuando no continuó.

-Por que eres importante para mí… mucho. –ella le dió una inflexión de ternura, en su manera única de procamarle su amor.

El frío arremetió contra ella cuando ese sólido cuerpo abandonó el suyo, inesperadamente. Había caído a su lado, los brazos cruzados sobre ese amplio pecho y los azules ojos tomaron un matiz metálico. Una preocupada Hinata se incorporó en su codo a mirarle.

-Naruto-kun…

-Por favor, Hinata, solo Naruto. – le ordenó cortante.

No sabía porque extraña razón ese apelativo le hacía sentirse alguien lejano de ella. Él había escuchado toda la conversación de Hinata con Hikaru. Se despertó cuando sintió el cambio en las emociones de Hinata, rápidamente alertando todos sus sentidos. Pero se tranquilizó cuando ella cubrió el cuerpo de ambos con la frazada, descubriendo que simplemente estaba avergonzada por la entrada de Hikaru a la habitación.

Escuchó impasible lo que Hikaru comentó sobre la opinion que tenían en la villa de su persona. Nada de ello le molestó ni le dolió. No; solo ese _"tu papá todavía es importante para mi."_ Esa afirmación fue como una puñalada; no, peor que eso, como si le hubiesen desgarrado el alma, como si alguien hubiese tratado de romper su sello en el Kyubi. Así de horrendo fue su suplicio al escucharlo.

¿Y se supone que él debía creerle lo que acabó de decirle?

Sin embargo, no podía enojarse con ella. Él decidió casarse con ella sabiendo que amaba a otro. Y solo porque él opinaba que lo que compartieron la noche anterior había sido tan sublime y hermoso, no significaba que ella pensaría lo mismo. Decidió olvidar eso y concentrarse en lo primero que le dijo a Hikaru. Ella le había pedido que le ayudara; quería llenar ese espacio vacío en su vida. Si tan solo supiera que ya lo había hecho al aceptar ser su esposa…

-Disculpa, Naruto. – le respondió ella en un hilillo de voz.

Abandonó la cama, sintiendo que estaba enojado con ella sin lugar a dudas. Percibía su ira como una dura muralla alrededor de él. De antemano sabía que ella no requería de mucho para molestar a los que le rodeaban. Ella era un estorbo, una carga indeseada.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

-Hinata.

Ella se detuvo pero no se giró a mirarle.

-Hinata. –volvió a llamarle él.

Captando lo que quería, se volteó. No obstante, ocultó su mirada debajo de su flequillo.

-Realmente eres una molestia.

Ella dejó escapar un leve grito entrecortado en su interior. No pudo haber escuchado bien. Su Naruto-kun nunca sería capaz de decirle algo así…

-Y espero que de ahora en adelante no me fastidies. – ella apretó los puños al escuchar eso, -Tú y tu mocoso.

Lo último fue lo que le hizo reaccionar. Caminó de prisa hacia él, levantó la mano para darle una buena bofetada pero en esta ocasión él estaba preparado. Detuvo su golpe, sosteniendo su muñeca. Ojos perlados le miraron con rabia, jadeando por la ira.

-Y es eso lo que quiero que hagas. – le dijo él con una leve sonrisa, -No quiero que tomes una actitud sumisa si me ves enojado o sientes que esté molesto. Así que la próxima vez si tienes que gritarme en la cara para decirme que soy un imbécil o idiota, no dudes en hacerlo.

Entonces, recordando una escena parecida, reconoció que había estado muy fuera de lugar al mencionar que ella continuaba viéndose con el padre de Hikaru, luego de anoche descubrir que era virgen.

Él murmuró, -Siento mucho haber pensado que aún continuabas…

-No. –le interrumpió ella, -Ya te disculpaste.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Ella no sabía si reír, tan serio la miraba, un leve rubor tiñendo a lo largo de la parte superior de su nariz.

-Sí.

Llevándose una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, él dijo, -Reconozco que debí haber sido algo más consciente anoche pero en todo lo que concierne a ti, toda razón me abandona. Estás en mi sangre, Hinata. Creo que nunca podré tener suficiente de tí.

Después de lo que compartieron, ese comentario no debió haber hecho que se ruborizara, sin embargo, de todas formas lo hizo. Recordando todas las cosas maravillosas que le hizo, consumiéndola con una única mezcla de dulzura y pasión salvaje, no debió haber sido ninguna sorpresa.

Rodeando la cintura femenina con un brazo, se agachó para murmurarle al oído, -No tienes idea de lo mucho que me enloquece escucharte y sentirte en mis brazos.

Ella no pudo contenerse; le dijo con voz ronca y temblorosa, -Naruto.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando le arrancó un gruñido ronco. Sentía que tenía un lobo entre sus brazos –o si lo pensaba mejor, un zorro- con todos los gruñidos que emitía, los mordiscos que le daba y sobre todo ello, que mucho le fascinaba él olerla, como lo hacía en ese momento mientras frotaba la nariz en su cuello.

-Hikaru está esperando.

-Lo sé. – dijo él desalentado y al tiempo que la apretaba a su cuerpo, -Ordenemos algo para desayunar, luego decidiremos que hacer. Pasemos el día juntos, Hikaru no tiene que regresar a clases.

-Gracias. – dijo ella enternecida. Hubiera sido otro y estaría molesto de que el chico apareciera a interrumpir su momento para estar solos.

-No tienes por que. Todo lo que es tuyo, ahora también me pertenece. – y retirando su rostro del cuello femenino para mirarle, añadió, -Ambos son míos.

La pelinegra no lo dudó, esos azules ojos brillando con una tonalidad indescriptible. Estaba segura de que si él tenía que bajar hasta los confines del infierno para buscarles a ambos, no lo pensaría en hacerlo. Ese pensamiento le hizo temblar, estremecida.

-¡Oigan! –llamaron al otro lado de la puerta, -Tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo van a salir?

El rubio le preguntó, -¿Acaso no desayunó antes de salir de tu casa?

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. El tiene un gran problema… - Un sonido gutural que provino del estomago masculino le interrumpió, pero ella continuó impávida, -El mismo de alguien que yo conozco. Estomagos sin fondos.

Él solo sonrió algo avergonzado. Ella pensó que habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.


	8. 8 a

Hinata le miraba absorta, como si estuviera bajo un tipo de hechizo. Su esposo –ella todavía se maravillaba de poder utilizar ese título con su Naruto y le producía cierto placer cuando así lo hacía- practicaba sus jutsus, totalmente concentrados en ellos. Era admirable como los ejecutaba, casi como si estuviera realizando cualquier otra función como respirar o comer.

Antes de ambos percatarse de ello, había transcurrido dos meses desde su boda. Con toda honestidad, la pelinegra no sabía como describirlos. Ahora, si alguien le preguntaba si era feliz, no hubiese dudado en confirmarlo. Al igual que por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre pues el rubio no le exigía nada… bueno, ella se sonrojó, al menos en la noches si lo hacía pero a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. También le aceptaba tal como era y su corazón se henchía, regocijado, cuando él le pedía su opinion y la escuchaba atentamente. Se burló de si misma, al recordar su adolescencia cuando intentaba hablarle pero perdía la consciencia o simplemente enmudecía. No era nada difícil hablar con él. Podía captar en sus ojos que le encantaba escucharla.

Sí. Había estado muy feliz y eso le preocupaba. Estaba atemorizada de perderlo todo o despertar para descubrir que todo había sido un bonito sueño. Por que al fin tenía una familia. Su familia. Una con las rutinas normales de cualquier otra que algunos considerarían aburridas pero no así ella. Y sospechaba que Naruto tampoco las visualizaba de esa manera. Todas las mañanas ambos tomaban su desayuno juntos, caminaban junto a Hikaru para llevarle a la academia y luego se dirigían a uno de los campos de entrenamientos para ejercitarse, al menos, por supuesto, que uno de los dos fuera llamado para una misión. Las cuales la pelinegra estaba muy agradecidas de que se tomaban solo una semana y algo más para concluirlas. No le complacía para nada estar muy lejos de él o que él se ausentara por mucho tiempo.

No obstante…

Naruto, ella reflexionó, había cambiado.

Todavía continuaba siendo aquel terco, hablador, bufón –y todavía, de vez en vez, tenía que repetirle y explicarle dos veces las cosas para que le entendiera- y optimista mocosuelo que ella conoció desde pequeña. Lo que se le dificultaba, a veces, reconciliar a este Naruto más maduro y algo endurecido a esa imagen que tenía de él cuando era adolescente. Le había visto –aunque muy pocas veces- algo taciturno y poco hablador y ella se preguntaba que le habría sucedido en esos años que estuvo fuera de la villa.

Todas las mañanas era el primero en despertar. Ella le hallaba no muy lejos, sentado en el suelo, meditando. Tan pronto como le sentía despierta, la invitaba a unírsele y ella aceptaba de buen agrado. Esos minutos compartidos habían sido una gran revelación para ella y de aprendizaje, ayudándole a tomar también control de si misma y en cierto modo, una seguridad que nunca pensó no tenía. Al igual que cuando la invitaba a ser su oponente durante sus prácticas matutinas. En un principio se atemorizó de aceptar, preocupada de que él opinara que dejaba mucho que desear. Sin embargo, nunca fue así. La alentaba a continuar y la elogiaba cuando advertía que había mejorado en uno de sus movimientos.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior, tenía que buscar la manera para decirle. Tener las agallas de hacerlo…

-Hinata…

Ella le miró.

-Estabas lejos de aquí.

-Lo siento.

-¿Todo bien?

-Por supuesto.

Una sonrisa traviesa curvó los labios masculinos, dándole este aire de granuja, aunque uno muy apuesto, si le preguntaban, -¿Aburrida?

Ella sonrió, reconociendo a que la estaba invitando, -¡Jum! Pero te advierto, esta vez te patearé el trasero.

-Eso veremos. –le dijo él, aceptando su reto.

E inmediatamente, ambos tomaron su pose para comenzar a luchar.

.

.

.

-¡Oh, Sakura! – exclamó una extasiada Hinata mientras le abrazaba, -Te ves divinamente hermosa… ¿puedo?

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió ella con una sonrisa, -No tienes ni que preguntarlo.

La pelinegra se agachó para posar su mano en el vientre que estaba tornándose redondeado.

-Hola, bebé. – dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Cuándo decidirán ser padres?

Hinata se irguió, todo su rostro cubierto de un leve rubor.

-No deben esperar mucho. –continuó la dueña del cabello rosa al tiempo que se sentaban en una mesa; la que siempre tenían reservada para su reunión mensual en un acogedor y sencillo restaurante, -A propósito, Ino avisó que llegaría un poco tarde.

-No hay problema. –Hinata se sentó frente a ella.

-De veras, Hinata, ¿has hablado de ello con Naruto?

-No.

Sakura ladeó el rostro, -Bueno, ambos son jóvenes pero acuerdáte que tipo de vida llevan.

-Lo sabemos.

Sakura le envió una mirada intensa a la pelinegra, -¿Lo sabe él?

Unos ojos perlados le miraron sin entender.

-No es que quiera menospreciarlo…

Hinata bufó por lo bajo, incrédula. Por toda espuesta recibió una mirada severa.

-Como estaba diciendo, no es que quiera menospreciarlo, pero tú y yo sabemos que el hombre no ve más allá. Si él siente que tiene que ayudar, lo hará sin duda alguna pero nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-No sé, Sakura. Él ha cambiado…

-Puede ser… - y luego de una pequeña pausa, -Y me imagino que tampoco le has dicho quien es el padre de Hikaru.

Hinata dirigió sus ojos a las manos que tenía sobre la mesa, -No… tengo miedo.

-¡Hinata!

La pelinegra levantó una mano para cubrirse sus ojos. La ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo y tenía su estomago hecho nudos.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-No. –ella miró a Sakura abruptamente, -Me corresponde hacerlo a mi.

-No esperes mucho para hacerlo, recuerda que a Naruto no le agrada que le engañen… como lo del…

-Kyübi, - terminó Hinata por ella, -Y lo de sus padres…

-¿Qué padres?

Ambas miraron a Ino que había acabado de sentarse a la mesa, -¿Llegué muy tarde para conocer el chisme?

-Ino. – le llamó Sakura con algo de seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-Solo hablábamos de los padres de Naruto. – le informó la pelinegra, -Nunca supo quienes eran hasta llegar a su adolescencia.

-Mmm… Hablando de Naruto, ¿está en una misión?

-Sí.

Ino bajó su voz, utilizando un tono algo conspiratorio, -Corrígeme si estoy mal, pero ustedes están muy bien económicamente, ¿no? El apartamento que Naruto compró, mas esa habitación que separó en ese hotel lujoso. No creo que le haga falta ir a misiones.

La dueña de los ojos perlas se alzó de hombros, -Sabes como es él, necesita ir a misiones. Si no lo hace, comenzará a subir las paredes. Literalmente.

-Así que sí estan bien.

Todo el bello rostro se ruborizó, -No puedo quejarme…

-Y dime, ¿cómo consiguió todo ese dinero?

Hinata bajó la mirada; tanto Ino como Sakura le miraban interesada. Estaba segura de que Naruto no quería que nadie conociera de su asociación con los Mienai Segi.

-En estos años hizo varias misiones y se dedicó a guardar el dinero.

-No lo dudo. –comentó Sakura, -Él solía ahorrar su dinero cuando éramos chicos. Siempre admiré esa cualidad suya.

-Oye, ahora que hablamos de lo que hizo Naruto en estos últimos años; hay un tipejo por ahí medio extraño preguntando sobre él. Aparentemente trabajaron juntos en una de esas misiones que dices…

La pelinegra miró abruptamente a Ino, -¿Trabajaron juntos?

-Ujú.

Hinata miró sus manos. ¿Por qué estaría alguien de la organización buscándole? Naruto le había explicado que a pesar de que siempre sería un Mienai Segi, si él decidiía retirarse, su decision sería respetada por los miembros.

-Y, cuéntanos, Hinata… - y enviándole una sonrisa maliciosa, -¿Cómo es Naruto en la cama?

-¡Ino! –jadeó ella escandalizada.

-¿No me digan que no se han puesto a comparar notas?

-¡Ino! – esta vez la exclamación fue de parte de Hinata y Sakura.

Ino movió su cabeza de lado a lado, -¿No saben tomar una broma?

-No.

-De acuerdo. –Ino levantó su mano en gesto conciliador, -Hablemos de temas más seguros… ¿para cuándo estás Sakura?

.

.

.

Le estaba esperando. Había llegado hasta sus oídos que él había regresado de su última misión. Estaba preocupada; aparentemente no había resultado ser una fácil. Así lo pudo precisar cuando entró al apartamento, ese rostro que ella consideraba bello desencajado por demonios internos.

-Naruto… - comenzó ella a hablarle pero él solo se limitó a abrazarle con fiereza.

Una preocupada Hinata correspondió a ese abrazo, sintiéndole temblar.

Ella esperó. Hikaru dormía pues era tarde en la noche. Poco a poco comenzó él a narrarle lo sucedido.

Shikamaru, Akane –una joven ninja de apenas unos dieciocho años- y él debían escoltar un séquito que transportaba a una joven prometida hacia la villa donde sería desposada. Aparentemente, la unión iba a unir dos clanes muy poderosos. Pero al arribar a su destino, la villa estaba sumergida en un conflicto interno. Eran muchos los que no estaban de acuerdo con la unión pues le daría fin a una guerra que por varios años existía entre las dos villas. La cual no querían que finalizara.

-El ser humano es incomprensible. – murmuró él, -Al fin alcanzan la paz entre ambas villas pero se niegan a aceptarla. Es como si no conocieran otra manera de vida o simplemente están tan habituados a ella, que tienen miedo de aceder a otro estilo de vida… a algo desconocido para ellos…

No necesitó que le narrara que los tres defendieron el séquito junto con la doncella.

-Akane murió.

Ella jadeó, horrorizada.

-Naruto…

-Pudimos controlar la situación y ayudar la villa a detener su conflicto interno. Pero no pudimos traer a Akane con vida de regreso a Konoha.

-Naruto, esa es la vida de un ninja.

-Lo sé… pero no fue hasta que le traímos y le entregamos su cuerpo inerte a la familia que en realidad… que… -y luego de unos segundos de silencio, -Yo no sabría que hacer si no regresaras de una misión… creo que no podría soportarlo.

El corazón femenino se detuvo, impactada ante esa confesión. Acaso, significaba eso… ella escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas conmocionada ante lo que dijo pero temerosa de ver más allá de sus palabras.

No se arriesgaría a creer en imposibles.

Una fuerte mano subió sobre su nuca, enredando los dedos en su negra cabllera. Le haló con gentileza pero esos labios que clamaron su boca no fueron nada gentiles. Percibió su urgencia, todo en él demandaba su entrega y ella, le ofreció todo lo que llevaba en su interior con diligencia. No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando detuvo el beso y la alzó en sus brazos. Eso azules ojos le miraban intensamente y todo su ser vibró, mientras caminaba con ella a su habitación…

. . .

**N/A: **Y si quieren saber que sucede en esa habitación, busquen mi otro fic en mi profile, Mi Único Amor II… "y sonríe con perverse lujuria".


	9. Chapter 9

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, refrescados luego de haber tomado una ducha. Naruto, recostado del dosel de la cama, seguía con sus ojos los movimientos ritmicos de la menuda mano que deslizaba un cepillo por la negra cabellera.

-Hinata.

Ella sonrió, él siempre había utilizado una peculiar inflexión en su voz cuando la llamaba, -¿Sí?

-¿Has pensado… en tener hijos?

Ella detuvo sus movimientos abruptamente, el cepillo sobre su cabello y se mantuvo inmóvil, -¿Tú y yo ser padres?

-Sí. Nunca hemos hablado de ello.

Hinata bajó sus manos y cerró sus ojos por varios segundos. Era ahora o nunca…

-Naruto… hay algo que debes saber.

El rubio ladeó su rostro reconociendo su tono solemne.

-El padre de Hikaru…

-No me interesa. –le interrumpió él con sequedad.

-Pero es que…

-¡Dije que no!

Hinata se giró a mirarle, realmente asombrada ante la dureza de esa orden. Ella tembló al ver la tonalidad fría de esa mirada.

Él tenía los puños apretados a su lado, procurando contener la rabia… y la angustia. No quería darle un rostro a quien consideraba era su rival por el amor de Hinata.

-Necesitas saberlo…

Fue rápido. Le tenía frente suyo y le había tomado por los brazos, -Y no quiero saberlo. No soy tonto, Hinata. Sé que lo amas.

Los ojos perlados casi saltan fuera de su rostro.

-He visto como malcrías a Hikaru…

-Yo no lo malcrío. – le interrumpió ella ofendida.

-No he dicho que no le disciplines. Es admirable como le has educado pero de igual manera, te gusta complacerle y mimarlo. Y de alguna manera, he descubierto, que amas no solo a Hikaru por quien es sino también por quien es su padre.

La pelinegra le miró enmudecida, no sabía que responder.

-Amas al padre de Hikaru, ¿no es así?

¿De que valía negarlo? Siempre le había amado. Bajó su mirada y asintió con un gesto apenas perceptible de su rostro.

Él la dejó ir como si el contacto de esa piel le quemara. Cerró sus ojos, ¿qué habia esperado él que escucharia? Él aceptó casarse con ella sabiendo a lo que se adentraba.

-¿Naruto?

Escuchó que ella le llamaba preocupada. Indeciso si dejarse caer al suelo para llorar o si reír como un verdadero idiota, pensó que toda su vida siempre había sido una retorcida y cruel broma. No obstante, reconocía que la culpa era solo suya por no ver mas allá de sus narices. Por no haber apreciado lo que siempre estuvo al alcance de su mano. Ella le había llegado a amar en una ocasión pero lo había echado a perder.

Cuando ella le defendió contra Pain –casi muriendo en el acto- nunca tuvo el valor para enfrentarla y hablar sobre su declaración. Ni tan siquiera tuvo las agallas de sentarse a analizar lo que implicaba la magnitud de ese amor no correspondido, dedicando todas sus energias en traer a Sasuke de regreso.

De alguna manera sospechó que en un futuro esa equivocada decisión vendría a atormentarle –al menos una vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza siempre intentó decirle, pero la ignoró.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

Ella le miraba verdaderamente inquieta, ¿sabría acaso algo? Alarmada, ella le preguntó, -¿Sabes quién es el padre?

-No. – y él volvió a mirarle, -Y tampoco quiero saberlo.

-Pero, es necesario…

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien tocaba de manera insistente la puerta de su apartamento. El rubio frunció el ceño, -¿Quién será a estas horas?

Abandonó la cama y la pelinegra le siguió, preocupada. Los dos se sorprendieron de hallar a Sasuke en el umbral de su entrada. Instintivamente, Hinata murmuró, -Sakura…

-Ha perdido el bebe. – dijo él sin preámbulo alguno.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado, -¡Oh, no!

-¿Podrías, por favor, venir a verle? – esos oscuros ojos le miraron implorante, -Yo… a la verdad que no se lidiar con todo ese asunto. Ella está totalmente deshecha…

-Claro que iré, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

Nunca estuvo realmente preparada para encontrarle en el estado caótico en que estaba Sakura. Entró sola a la habitación; Sasuke se mantuvo afuera acompañado de Naruto.

La angustia había tomado control de su amiga. Estaba afligida no solo por el hecho de haber perdido la criatura, sino que también estaba aterrorizada de que Sasuke le abandonara por no poder proveerle de su tan ansiado heredero. La pelinegra intentó en todo lo posible de calmarle. Ella le abrazó al tiempo que desgarradores sollozos convulsionaban el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, procurando ahuyentar todo temor suyo de que Sasuke ya no le quería.

Mientras le acunaba en sus brazos, en su interior Hinata se preguntaba como sería si la situación fuera suya. Muy dentro de si sabía que sería Naruto quien estuviera confortándole, dándole ánimo como muchas veces hizo en el pasado. Y ella, hubiese estado buscando fuerzas no tan solo en él, también en lo más profundo de su alma para seguir hacia adelante.

Luego de casi una hora –la que percibió como una interminable- sintió el cuerpo relajado de Sakura indicándole que estaba dormida. Le acomodó con sumo cuidado en la cama, cubriéndole con la frazada. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y un suspiro brotó de la entreabierta boca, rasgándole el alma a Hinata.

Abandonó la habitación. No muy lejos divisó a Naruto hablando con un Sasuke de hombros caídos. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarles solos y caminó hasta la cafetería del hospital. Necesitaba un buen fuerte café. Todo el suceso le había afectado fuertemente.

Con un café humeante en sus manos, regresó hasta donde se hallaban Naruto con Sasuke. Una exclamación del rubio le hizo detenerse.

-¿Cómo pudiste, teme?

Sasuke no respondió. Un peculiar sentido intuitivo le ordenó a Hinata que se alejara y no escuchara lo próximo. Pero al parecer sus pies no querían obedecerle.

-Ninguna mujer debe ser tratada como un simple objeto reproductivo y mucho menos a Sakura. Ella es una mujer con grandes cualidades que cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera para estar con ella.

Apenas Hinata permitía que su café cayera al suelo. Su vista comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas que se agolparon súbitamente a sus ojos. Solo entonces sus pies le obedecieron, llevándose una mano a su boca para acallar el diminuto gemido angustiado que subió por su garganta. Cualquier hombre… como él. ¿Estaría su matrimonio siempre maldecido con la sombra de Sakura?

Y, sobre todo ello, ¿podría ella vivir con esa sombra?

Sin percatarse de ello, había dirigido sus pasos hasta la habitación de Sakura. Para su horror, al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se posaron sobre una cama vacía.

.

.

.

Hikaru sintió que alguien movía su hombro, como si quisieran despertarle.

-Ya regresaste, mami… -murmuró él somnoliento.

En algún momento de la noche su madre había entrado a su cuarto para informarle que iba al hospital a ver la tía Sakura y que en la mañana le explicaría que había sucedido. Le dejó con la promesa de que seguiría durmiendo y que de suceder algo, que no dudara en buscarle en el hospital que se hallaba muy cerca de allí. El continuó durmiendo, no dándole mucha importancia. La tía Sakura, a pesar de ser amiga de su mamá, siempre mantuvo una relación fría con él. Nunca conoció la causa de ello pero tampoco le importó. Tenía a su tía Hanabi y su tío Neji.

-No soy Hinata.

Él se sentó abruptamente, reconociendo la voz, -¿Tía… Sakura?

Le miró receloso, no le agradó como esos ojos verdes le miraban y al igual que tampoco le entusiasmó como ella llamó a su madre por su nombre.

-¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

-Tienes que venir conmigo. –fue toda la respuesta que el pequeño pelirrojo recibió.

Le asieron de su muñeca y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, le halaron, sacándole de la cama.

-¿Tía? – estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-No soy tu tía.

Hikaru se quedó sorprendido ante su tono seco de voz. Permitió que le arrastrara y no sabía porque, pero algo le señalaba que pasaría algo desagradable y muy pronto.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura no está en su habitación!

Naruto y Sasuke se giraron a mirar a Hinata.

-¿Cómo que no está en su habitación?

La pelinegra saltó ante esa furiosa pregunta que provino a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente la reconoció, era Ino.

-¡Vamos! ¡Muevanse! Hay que buscarla. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabe que no debe estar andando por ahí.

Los cuatro se movilizaron, Ino a dar la voz de alarma y los otros tres ninjas para comenzarle a buscarle.

Hinata sintió una singular inquietud presionando su corazón al recordar todas las incoherencias que Sakura le dijo antes de quedarse dormida. _"Tengo la solución…" _había dicho ella, sus verdes ojos algo desorbitados.

Y no se sorprendió al hallarse de frente a esos mismos ojos verdes.

-Sakura. – le amonestó Sasuke a su lado, -¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama? Tienes que descansar…

Él se detuvo abruptamente y la pelinegra no le culpaba. Todo el rostro de la pelirrosa parecía haberse transformado con una sonrisa, proveyéndole una imagen algo grotesca.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Tengo que recuperar mis fuerzas para poder darte ese hijo que tanto anhelas.

Pero Hinata le escuchaba como si se hallara en el otro extremo de Konoha pues sus ojos estaban sobre Hikaru.

-Sakura, por favor, no de esta manera. – le rogó la pelinegra.

Todo su ser tembló al recibir esa mirada desprovista de toda emoción. No tenía el valor de mirar a Naruto pero no era necesario, captando como todo ese cuerpo se tensaba. El pequeño pelirrojo los miraba a ambos aterrorizado. Por primera vez en su vida, le escuchó hablar con hostilidad a su ex compañera de equipo.

-Deja ir a Hikaru.

-Tengo todo el derecho de tener a Hikaru conmigo…

-Sakura, no así. – volvió Hinata a pedir, las piernas a punto de ceder bajo ella.

-… pues verán, - y miro a Sasuke detenidamente, -Hikaru es mi hijo.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, todo aire abandonando sus pulmones como si le hubiesen propinado un golpe.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –rugió una pequeña voz.

La pelinegra se desplomo en el suelo, sus piernas no le podían sostener más. Esa furiosa negación fue una dolorosa puñalada a su corazón. Ino corrió hacia ella.

-Hinata… - le llamó ella preocupada.

-Mami, dile a la tía Sakura que no es verdad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar desbocadas por sus mejillas, -No… puedo… mi amor.

Ino apretó su mano, sintiendo la asfixiante angustia en su amiga.

-¿Mamá?

Fue un error haber buscado esa mirada gris. Fue sacudida ante la acusación y dolor latente en esos pequeños ojos.

-Tenemos un hijo, Sasuke. – continuo Sakura indiferente a toda la situación, -Ahora podemos ser felices.

El Uchiha le miro incrédulo, -Sakura…

-No creo que Sasuke sea el padre de Hikaru, ¿eh, Sakura-chan?

De nuevo Hinata cerró sus ojos, esa gélida voz pareció congelarle su alma. Con todo el valor del que era posible, ella respondió, -No lo es, Naruto. Tú eres su padre.

El pesado silencio parecía latir entre todos como si fuera un ente vivo que los arropaba y les ahogaba, muy en particular a Hinata. Había tenido la valentía de contestarle al rubio, sin embargo no podía mirarle.

Hikaru miro a su padre. Al fin le tenía frente suyo. La mirada azul reflejaba el torbellino de emociones en su interior. Estaba tan pasmado que olvidó por completo lo que siempre se había prometido a sí mismo, de correr y abrazarle el día que le llegara a conocer. Allí tenia al gran guerrero ninja del que tanto su madre le había hablado. Una a una comenzó a enumerar todas las cualidades que su madre le dijo que tenía. Un peculiar orgullo se posesionó de él, aceptando que su mama siempre tuvo la razón. Su padre si era el mejor de todos.

Naruto a su vez le miraba, poco a poco percibiendo la noción de que Hikaru era su hijo. Todos los recuerdos arremetieron contra él, viniendo a su cabeza el tiempo que estuvo con Sakura. Le había abandonado sin saber que estaba embarazada con su hijo. Y Hinata…lo había aceptado como su hijo, decidiendo ser madre soltera y lo que conllevaba ese tipo de estatus, porque de seguro Sakura no quería nada que ver con su hijo, simplemente porque era suyo. Una pequeña risa de auto desprecio escapó a través de sus labios. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? ¿Tan imbécil?

La ira que surgió en su interior fue salvaje y automática. Quería matar a alguien. Si era honesto consigo, quería escuchar como cada hueso en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se rompía bajo sus manos.

-Tengo que irme.

Hinata se encogió distinguiendo sin dificultad alguna la rabia que provenía del rubio. Tan pronto le sintió irse, comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Ah, vamos, Hinata! No te pongas asi. – Ino le habló suavemente.

-¿Mami?

Esa asustada vocecita le hizo enojarse consigo misma, llevando las manos a su rostro para sacudir las lágrimas con brusquedad. Pero no podía detener su llanto. Se sentía horriblemente sola y cansada.

-Lo siento, Hikaru. – dijo ella entre sollozos entrecortados, -Siento mucho nunca haberte dicho, siempre pensé que no regresaría…

-Está bien, mamita. - Él la abrazó, sin importarle lo que había acabado de descubrir. Ella era su mamá y la amaba con cada onza de su ser y así mismo se lo dijo, -Eres mi mamá y te amo.

Ella lo apretó a su cuerpo, por primera vez sosteniéndose de su firmeza porque en esos momentos le urgía sentir esa fortaleza que tanto era de Hikaru como de su padre. Ambos eran tan semejantes.

-No llores, ya verás que papá regresa.

Hinata quería creerle. Necesitaba creerle.


	10. Chapter 10

-Una situación problemática, ¿neh?

El joven ninja inhaló del cigarrillo que le colgaba de un lado de la boca para luego exhalar el humo, todo esto con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se mantenía reclinado de manera perezosa de la pared.

-Shikamaru.

El susodicho se alzó de hombros, no le preocupaba el tono amenazante que utilizaron con su nombre. Ino le había llamado y le explicó toda la difícil situación. Opinaba que no se debía dejar solo a Naruto y él estaba de acuerdo.

-Yo diría que sí lo es.

Una risa sardónica y escalofriante brotó de lo más hondo del rubio. -¿Tú crees?

Sin esperar a ser invitado, Shikamaru se sentó junto a él. Estaban en lo alto de la torre del hokage. Cogió la botella que estaba justo al lado del rubio en el suelo. Tosió al no esperar que la bebida fuera tan fuerte.

-Buen sake. – comentó él, -Así que el plan de esta noche es embriagarnos hasta perder la consciencia. Muy recomendable.

Por respuesta recibió una mirada ceñuda. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Naruto dijo en voz apenas inaudible, -Toda mi vida ha sido un maldito error.

-Un maldito error. –repitió el otro, haciendo una leve mueca como si cavilara en esas palabras, - ¿Qué es en realidad un error?

-Por favor, no ahora Shikamaru.

-Opino lo contrario, creo que ahora es un buen momento. – e hizo una breve pausa, -Nunca fuimos indiferente ante tus obstáculos; como todos en la villa te ignoraban y hasta cierto punto como fuiste atropellado como persona. Quizás fue nuestra falta de madurez para poder lidiar con la situación; nos quedarnos callados, no hicimos nada y ahora, reconozco que al menos, algo debimos haber hecho. Pero fuimos muchos los que te admirábamos… y todavía lo hacemos.

Volvió a tomar otro trago del sake.

-¿Qué es en realidad un error? Pienso que tenemos una percepción negativa de lo que es. Yo al menos los veo como una manera para aprender y crecer. – y le miró, -Siempre te he admirado porque nunca ha existido error alguno que te detenga. Te has caido, para luego levantarte y seguir adelante, aprendiendo de esa experiencia. Y en muchas situaciones, tu madurez emocional sobrepasaba la nuestra, con esta innata percepción de lo correcto, la seguridad de saber que era lo que se debía hacer. Así que si me lo preguntas, te diré que tu vida no ha sido ningún error.

Y continuó en un tono más solemne, -Además, ¿quién no daría lo que fuera por tener la familia que tienes? Un hijo excepcional y una mujer que siempre te ha amado desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Hinata no… - Naruto se detuvo abruptamente y miró a su compañero, por primera vez en esa noche realizando que había olvidado por completo la conversación que tuvo con Hinata antes del desagradable suceso.

-Baka. – se llamó a sí mismo.

- ¿Ju?

_Amas al padre de Hikaru, ¿no es así?_

- ¡Ella me ama! – exclamó él jubiloso, poco le faltaba reírse como un tonto. Todo este tiempo había estado celoso de sí mismo.

-Es obvio. – y Shikamaru rodó sus ojos.

Casi brincaba entusiasmado, -No. Ella me lo dijo; lo aceptó al frente mío y he sido un idiota todo este tiempo pensando…

Shikamaru le miró realmente preocupado. ¿Estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso? No se extrañaría, luego de lo sucedido. De igual manera que lo que Hinata ha sentido por el rubio nunca ha sido un secreto, también era innegable que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura. Amor del cual Shikamaru siempre dudó que fuera real. En ocasiones llegó a pensar que Sakura era otro eslabón que Naruto necesitaba alcanzar, como lo era ser hokage. Más bien ella era una vía para alcanzar un fin, lograr ser reconocido como persona. Ser aceptado por todos en la villa. Ella representaba todo lo que era tener una pareja ideal; bella, inteligente; por lo tanto si alcanzaba a tenerla como pareja, seria admirado.

-Tengo que buscar a Hinata. – dijo Naruto preocupado al recordar cómo se había marchado sin tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra tanto a ella como a Hikaru.

-Ino está con ella en el hospital.

-¿Está bien?

-Supongo que sí. Creo que Ino me dijo algo sobre darle un calmante porque lloraba sin cesar y estaba preocupándose del estado emocional de Hinata o algo parecido. –Shikamaru se alzó de hombros, él no era experto en medicina, esa rama era de Ino.

Naruto cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, enojado consigo mismo por causarle ese dolor innecesario.

-Tengo que ir donde ella…

-Te acompaño.

Luego de varios minutos caminando en silencio -si es que se le podía llamar así al paso apresurado de Naruto- Shikamaru le preguntó, -¿Así que no estás enojado con Hinata?

-Nunca lo estuve.

-¿A pesar de haberte ocultado que tú eras el padre de Hikaru?

-Bueno, tal vez en un principio… - y deteniéndose por unos segundos, considerando sus próximas palabras, -Hinata es… simplemente Hinata. Recuerdo cuando apenas podía hablar en mi presencia sin perder la consciencia pero gracias al cielo logró superarlo y aun así, debió haber sido difícil para ella buscar la manera de decírmelo. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano lo hubiese hecho. – y sonriendo algo avergonzado, añadió, -Intentó hacerlo esta noche, antes de…

Ambos se detuvieron al percatarse de que para ser las primeras horas de la madrugada, había un bullicio un poco inquietante en el hospital.

-Algo no está bien aquí… muy problemático.

Por alguna peculiar razón, Naruto sintió la urgente necesidad de entrar e investigar que sucedía. No hubo entrado al hospital que Ino les divisó y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Naruto! – exclamó ella angustiada, -¡Se la han llevado con Hikaru!

Y el rubio sintió que el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies.

.

.

.

Hinata abrió sus ojos, desorientada. Un desconocido movimiento le estaba causando náuseas y el viento azotaba su rostro. Intentó buscar en su interior el último recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia. Una punzada de dolor le acosó al rememorar como Naruto descubría que Hikaru era suyo. Luego, una preocupada Ino administrándole un calmante, Hikaru tomando su mano, mientras le murmuraba _"Todo estará bien, mamita." _ Y entonces la oscuridad del sueño. Por lo que no entendía porque se hallaba en la peculiar posición, cabeza hacia abajo. Todavía tenía algo de los vestigios del calmante, lo que no la ayudaba a procesar mejor su situación.

"_¡Hinata!"_

Se sobresaltó ante ese llamado y movió su cabeza con lentitud, esperando ver a Naruto cerca pero solo vio arboles pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué veía arboles?

"_¡Hinata!'_

De nuevo ese llamado que percibió como uno angustiado.

-Naruto… - murmuró ella.

La inconsciencia volvió a reclamarle

.

.

.

El maldijo por lo bajo al perder la conexión con ella. Pero al menos ese leve lapso de consciencia de ella le ayudó a visualizar a donde los llevaban y quienes les habían raptado. Sus azules ojos miraron a los reunidos en la oficina del hokage que hablaban con Kakashi, determinando que acción tomar para buscar a su esposa e hijo. Sintió que Neji le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo. Presentía que el Hyuga no podía entender como no había salido como un desquiciado a buscarle. Quizás, hace diez años lo hubiese hecho.

Toda su presencia era una fría y calculadora. Parecía ser una actitud insensible pero con su experiencia como Mienai Segi sabía que era la adecuada. Había tenido una dura lección luego de haberse llevado por sus arrebatos y desde ese momento, trataba por todos los medios tomar una actitud más prudente, de adormecer su rabia e ira. Apenas escuchaba la conversación, analizando en su cabeza la situación. Apretó los puños, furioso consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan negligente? ¿Por qué olvidó que tarde o temprano su asociación con los Mienai Segi vendría a atormentarle?

-¿Naruto?

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una semejante a la de Hinata.

-¿Sabes algo?

La pregunta fue formulada con algo de incredulidad, llena de dudas de tal posibilidad. No obstante, algo en la actitud del rubio le indicaba lo contrario.

-Yo sé quiénes raptaron a Hinata y Hikaru..

Neji le miro algo ceñudo, incrédulo -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo sé. – Los azules ojos miraron con reto a los perlados.

- ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ocultas algo?

-Mi vida personal es asunto mío.

-No lo es cuando hay dos vidas que tiene la posibilidad de estar en peligro.

El rubio estaba irritado, ese comentario había tocado una fibra sensible, creando un revoltijo de emociones encontradas en su interior.

-Naruto.

Ambos se giraron ante esa voz que, a pesar de ser pausada y tranquila, inspiraba respeto.

- ¿Quiénes tienen a Hinata y Hikaru?

Cerró sus ojos por varios segundos, buscando en su interior su foco central para tranquilizarse.

-Es un grupo de fanáticos religiosos. – el procuró ignorar como todos le miraban pues solo lograba aumentar su sentido de culpabilidad.

-Y tú tienes algo que ver con ellos… -Kakashi esperó a que él elaborara más.

-Maté a su líder.

El silencio fue opresivo.

-Por lo que iré yo solo; es un problema que me compete a mí y nadie más.

-Todo lo que sea relacionado con Hinata también me concierne.

Naruto miró a Neji, -No lo es desde el momento que la dejaste en mis manos.

-Y muy buen trabajo has hecho. – y tensando todo su cuerpo, ante el temor de que ambos corrían peligro, añadió, - Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Quizás…

-Están bien. – y para sus adentros pensó, "por ahora". No era su intención angustiar a Neji que se le veía realmente preocupado por toda la situación.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello?

-Porque lo estoy.

-Neji. – le llamo Kakashi, atajándole pues había abierto la boca con la intención de refutarle, -Confía en Naruto. – y mirando a Naruto, le preguntó, -Asi que, ¿cuál es el plan que seguiremos?

No le agradó la idea pero aceptó la orden implícita de Kakashi. Tendría que acceder a recibir ayuda.

.

.

.

- ¡Mami!

La pelinegra luchaba contra el sueño que le dominaba. Hikaru le llamaba con una tenue pero desesperada voz. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Cerca de su rostro estaba el de su pequeño, que le miraba preocupado.

-Hikaru. – su voz se escuchó como un graznido y ella hizo una leve mueca.

- ¿Estas bien?

Ella intentó sentarse, lo que hizo con gran dificultad,

-Sí. – mintió ella para no preocuparle, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Él la abrazó. En un gesto inconsciente, ella rodeó el cuerpecito con sus brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor evaluando la situación. Familiarizada con los distintos tipos de vegetación cercana a Konoha, realizó que se hallaban en un bosque a un día de distancia de la villa. No estaban muy lejos en realidad. Al igual que no estaban atados, tanto tenía sus pies como sus manos libres. La pelinegra opinó que estaban muy seguros de sus habilidades o creían que ella no era una oponente intimidante. Recordó una de las tantas conversaciones que compartió durante sus prácticas con Naruto; permitirle al enemigo creer lo que no eras.

-Hikaru. – le llamó ella con suavidad, -Haga lo que hagas, no dirás nada y continuarás lo que decida hacer.

-Pero, mami…

Ella le tomó por lo hombros para alejarle un poco y mirarle con firmeza, -¿De acuerdo?

A regañadientes, él aceptó con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

-Con que la pequeña, patética esposa de Naruto está al fin despierta.

Levantó su cabeza con rapidez. Frente suyo estaba una mujer un poco mayor que ella y aparentemente conocía a Naruto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – ella sabía que habían varios sin necesidad de verles con su byakugan pues le había sentido.

-En realidad es irrelevante quienes somos. –respondió la mujer, -Más bien, lo que importa es tu marido; quien es él y que ha hecho.

-No hay necesidad de que me explique quien es Naruto.

-Me imagino que no, pero, el pequeño aquí, ¿sabe quién en realidad es su padre?

Ese comentario logro alarmarle, -Él no tiene ninguna necesidad de saber…

-¡Oh, al contrario! Opino que todo hijo debe conocer a su padre, ¿no es así, chiquillo?

Ella se agachó frente a ambos pero solo miraba a Hikaru.

-No sé qué te han dicho de tu padre, pero, veras, la realidad es que es un asesino.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó la pelinegra enojada.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo llamarías a los miembros del Mienai Segi?

-¿Papá es un Mienai Segi?

Una preocupada Hinata asintió ante la pregunta de su hijo.

-Wow. Nítido.

-Hikaru. – le amonestó ella, sin embargo, muy dentro de ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de la reacción de su hijo. Había arruinado, sin darse cuenta de ello, los planes de la mujer. Estaba segura que quería dañar la imagen que tenía Hikaru de su padre. La que había subido en volumen desde que descubrió que Naruto era su verdadero padre.

Todo el rostro de la mujer se contorsionó por la rabia, -¿Nítido? El mató al padre de mi hijo y luego mató a mi hijo. Yo no lo considero un acto de celebración.

Horrorizada, Hinata vio como los ojos de la mujer se tornaban despiadados y fríos.

-Me gustaría saber… que haría él si le sucediera lo mismo.- Y con esas enigmáticas palabras, se alejó.

Hinata pensó que tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Al menos tenía la ventaja de que no estaban atados. Tendría que considerar cual sería el momento propicio para huir de ellos inadvertidamente.

**. . .**

**N/A: **Quisiera aprovechar este momento para darle las gracias a todos los que se tomaron de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios. Me alegran tanto leerlo. Muchas gracias a:** himeotaku-chan, Fernando-Urashima, siskachisky, miriko Aoi, JayLopez, Zakishio, Hikari Witch, Haseo55, , kellyndrin, Heero Kusanagi, Riuhmy, gatiinix, diana carolina, hinamel, Dark kurogane, poison girl 29, Akari Tan, misaoshinomori03, TaoRyu, princesaLoto, FRANCYA-KAMUS y carlita SVT**. Estoy consciente de que esto no reemplaza para nada el darles las gracias a cada uno de manera personal pero apenas tengo tiempo para responder (pero tampoco no podía quedarme sin agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes) y al igual de que también me he percatado de que hay quienes no les gusta recibir mensajes personales, así que opté por dar las gracias de esta manera.

Y ahora sobre nuestra Sakura-chan… me vuelvo a repetir –creo. No le tengamos odio a la mujer. Honestamente, yo le tengo pena. Yo en lo personal sé lo que es perder un bebé y en ocasiones, cuando el dolor es inmenso, no podemos pensar con claridad. Recuerden que no solo perdió al bebé, también tiene el temor de perder a Sasuke. So, a lo mismo de siempre, tengan paciencia con Sakura. ;-p


	11. Chapter 11

Desde la parte superior de un árbol, Naruto recorría con su mirada el paisaje, procurando no perder nada a la vista. De sus labios se escapó un improperio.

-¿Están jugando con nosotros? ¿Ne? – Shikamaru apareció a su lado.

-En todo caso, sería conmigo.

Shikamaru caviló en sus palabras, -Es grande el despecho que tienen contra ti por haber matado su líder.

-La palabra clave aquí es despecho.

El otro ladeó el rostro, considerando ese comentario, -¿Por qué siento que hay una mujer envuelta en todo este problemático lio?

-Porque hay una.

El pelinegro le miró atentamente, -Quizás deberías narrarme con más detalles lo sucedido. Me gusta tener todas las cartas disponibles ante de enfrentarnos con un enemigo desconocido.

El rubio asintió, -Es razonable lo que me pides.

.

.

.

-Están provocándole. – murmuró Hinata.

Habían estado a unas horas cerca de ellos –esa peculiar aura del rubio confortándole, aunque dolorosamente reconocía que ya no era suya- cuando la mujer ordenó que debían buscar otro lugar.

-Me pregunto…

Hikaru le miró detenidamente en espera de que su madre continuara. Pero ella se mantuvo callada. Estaba preocupada. ¿Tenían ellos conocimiento de con quien estaban lidiando? El rubio no necesitaba de mucho para perder los cascos; al menos eso era lo que ella recordaba de su pasado.

Se hallaban al otro lado de las montañas, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el norte.

-Hola.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la niña que les saludó. En sus manos traía algo.

-No debería hacer esto… pero sospeché que debían tener hambre.

En una más cerca inspección, Hinata vio que en una de sus manos había un pedazo de pan y en la otra una taza que ella conjeturó era agua. Intrigada, ella le preguntó, -¿Por qué lo haces, entonces?

Se acercó a ellos, entregándole a Hinata el pan y la taza. Las aceptó preocupada, no quería causarle problemas.

-No te preocupes, no se asomaran en un buen rato. – le dijo ella sonriendo.

Hinata le dio el pan y la taza a Hikaru.

-Pero, mami, ¿y tú?

Ella le sonrió, -Comeré de lo que me dejes. – y luego miró a la niña, -Arigato.

La pequeña asintió, -Me llamo Chieko.

-Es un placer, Chieko, - pensaba que era incongruente encontrar a la educada chica en un bando de religiosos renegados, -Él es mi pequeño, Hikaru y yo soy Hinata…

-Uzumaki. – y todo el rostro de Chieko se iluminó, -Esposa del gran Fujimi.

-¿Fujimi?

Chieko asintió con vehemencia. Hinata creía imaginar porque Naruto adquirió ese apelativo. Podía apostar que no tenían conocimiento alguno del zorro de nueve colas que llevaba en su interior.

-No son de estos lares.

-No. Venimos de las tierras del oeste.

-Están muy lejos.

Chieko se alzó de hombros, -Nanami-sama, nuestra líder, buscaba al Fujimi. No había nada que la detuviera.

Hinata pasó saliva con dificultad, temía saber la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta, Naruto en una ocasión le dijo que quería olvidar acciones que hizo cuando era miembro de los Mienai Segi.

-¿Por qué ella desea vengarse de Na… del Fujimi?

-Él mató al anterior líder, quien era su esposo. – y captando el temor en la pelinegra, ella añadió rápidamente, -El Fujimi trató de razonar con él, aun lo recuerdo. Quería que realizara lo equivocado de sus acciones.

-Pero, también mató a su hijo…

Chieko abrió los ojos, -¡Por supuesto que no!

-Ella nos lo dijo.

La chiquilla movió su rostro de lado a lado, -Ella perdió a su bebé unas semanas más tarde, luego de su esposo morir.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, aliviada; nunca debió creer en las palabras de la mujer y confiar en Naruto, de quien era incapaz de hacer algo incorrecto.

-De seguro responsabiliza a Naruto de la perdida. –murmuró la pelinegra.

-Pero él no tiene la culpa. – Hikaru decidió hablar en ese momento, pues se había mantenido en silencio escuchando todo.

-Tú y yo lo sabemos, mi amor, pero ella no lo ve así. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una manera particular de visualizar lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor.

-Entonces, ¿qué le va a hacer a papá?

Su madre no supo cómo contestar la pregunta. Tenía una idea de cuál sería la forma que ella se vengaría de Naruto. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Y así lo pudo percibir en los ojos de Chieko, que a pesar de ser un poco mayor que Hikaru, tenía más experiencias quizás debido a lo que había vivido y visto.

-A papá no le pasará nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Ella lo odia.

-Porque no permitiré que le haga daño. – e interiormente, se prometió que a su pequeño tampoco.

Hikaru captó la certeza en esa afirmación que le creyó y se sintió confiado.

.

.

.

-Así que, si resumimos lo que me has narrado, tu misión era recuperar la heredera de una familia noble que había sido raptada por este demente que tenía bajo su mando una banda de renegados religiosos.

El rubio asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Y cuál era el motivo de sus sacrificios?

Ojos azules buscaron el horizonte, intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas, al tiempo que continuaban con su trayectoria.

-No tienes idea de la maldad que presencié en mis años que estuve lejos de la villa. – e hizo una breve pausa, -Este hombre, que se hacía llamar Kakko, estaba verdaderamente perturbado. Era acaudalado y vivía en un enorme palacio. En ese lugar vivían todos sus seguidores. Le agradaba manifestar su perversidad manteniendo a sus adeptos bajo un tipo de control delirante donde seguían sus órdenes sin ningún tipo de objeción. Su dogma principal era la búsqueda del mal en su estado puro; ellos, siguiendo sus directrices, mataban, mutilaban o torturaban mientras él observaba todo.

-Y me imagino que de igual forma lo disfrutaba. –Shikamaru no pudo controlar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Aparentemente, sí. Al menos eso fue la información que recibimos de los datos recopilados.

-¿Qué motivos guiaran a ese tipo de personas? – un horrorizado Shikamaru masculló la pregunta sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-La soberbia, el egoísmo y la auto gratificación, no existe nada más de eso.

-¿Existen ninjas con experiencia entre ellos?

-Su gran mayoría lo son. –y apretando los puños, continuó, -Han visto tantas muertes que han endurecido su corazón al dolor, al menos esa es la única explicación que puedo hallar a que decidan unirse a sectas de ese tipo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

El rubio asintió.

-¿Cómo lograbas conseguir misiones de esa índole?

Tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo, era imposible mantener algo de esa magnitud escondido por tanto tiempo, -Fui miembro de los Mienai Segi.

El otro ninja lanzó un improperio, -Pensé que todo era un mito. – y luego, con una sonrisa a medias, -Puedes patearnos el trasero a todos.

-No creo. – respondió con toda sinceridad, -Todos ustedes son ninjas competentes.

-Tú deberías estar dirigiendo esta misión.

El portador del Kyübi hizo un gesto negativo. –No. Confiamos en ti explícitamente. – y mirándole a los ojos. –Yo confío en ti y estoy seguro que con tu ayuda podemos rescatarle a ambos. Reconozco que mis emociones pueden cegarme y hacer que pierda la perspectiva de la situación.

Shikamaru asintió, reconociendo la inquietud en su compañero, -Será algo problemático pero lo lograremos.

Naruto sintió que toda su vida pendía de esas palabras.

.

.

.

Todo un día en espera. La dueña de la mirada perlada intuía que Shikamaru estaba detrás de todo. Él y sus peculiares tácticas estratégicas. Era la única explicación razonable. De momento sentía a Naruto cerca, ella activaba su byakugan y lograba ver el pequeño grupo que habían enviado para rescatarles a ambos. Pero tan pronto como se percataban de que se hallaban cerca, la líder de nuevo ordenaba a moverles y sus compañeros le permitían que se fuera para hacerles creer, de lo más seguro, que el grupo de religiosos era el dueño de la situación. Ella no había intentado hacer nada pues percibía en el rubio esa orden implícita de que mantuviera una postura de total sumisión.

Chieko había venido a traerles algo de comer, lo que hacía aprovechando que el resto del grupo estaba ocupado en sus "extraños menesteres", como la pequeña le llamaba a sus inesperadas desapariciones. Hinata le estaba tomando cariño a la niña; era tan atenta y bondadosa. Muy dentro de sí sospechaba que no recibía un tratamiento digno por parte del grupo. Había intentado preguntarle por sus padres pero ella no recordaba quienes eran.

"_-Lo único que recuerdo es una mujer llorando y gritando mi nombre mientras me llevaban. Yo estaba asustada y también gritaba."_

A la pelinegra se le encogió el corazón al escuchar ese breve relato de lo que Chieko sospechaba era su único recuerdo de su madre, llegando a la cabeza de la pelinegra memorias de lo que le sucedió cuando era bien niña. Se prometió a si misma que no dejaría a Chieko atrás y que la llevaría consigo tan pronto como sus compañeros decidieran tomar acción.

Sin embargo, al llegar la noche y se sentía cierta paz, la ansiedad tomaba posesión de sus sentidos. Hikaru dormía entre sus brazos, su cabeza reclinada de su pecho. Procuraba por todos los medios no pensar, mucho menos en su esposo porque su ultimo recuerdo de él era su mirada azul helada, llena de rabia y desprecio. La agonía de ese recuerdo le asfixiaba pues solo ella era responsable de ello. Debió haberle dicho antes, no haber permitido que la cobardía dirigiera sus sentidos. Y ahora, no tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo lidiar con la probabilidad de que él no le quería más a su lado. Un ahogado sollozo escapó de lo más profundo de su alma. ¿Cómo se podía vivir sin el paraíso si le había tenido al alcance de su mano? Se ordenó a si misma a no continuar su tortura pensando en ello, debería concentrar sus fuerzas en el ahora. El sueño poco a poco tomó posesión de su consciencia, proveyéndole de un alivio temporero.

Una punzada de dolor en su costado le despertó.

-Levántate.

Ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la responsable de su dolor. La mujer le había propinado una patada. Apenas amanecía y una desconfiada Hinata le miró. Fue a asestarle otra patada pero en esta ocasión la Hyuga estaba preparada y la detuvo, agarrando el tobillo con firmeza.

-Te escuché. No tienes que repetir la acción.

La mujer le miró irritada y comentó algo molesta, -Con que la gatita sacó sus uñas.

En un movimiento rápido, cogió a Hikaru por el cabello y se lo arrebató de sus brazos. Hinata maldijo por lo bajo por permitir que la tomara desprevenida. Se colocó de pie con presteza y siseó, -Déjalo ir.

Hikaru, que de primera intención dejo escapar una protesta al ser levantado abruptamente, comenzó a intentar liberarse.

-¿Quién me hará hacerlo? ¿Tú?

La risa de la otra le erizó toda la piel. Fue una fría y llena de maldad. Hinata se atemorizó y sintiendo que Hikaru corría peligro, actuó sin pensar. Se abalanzó sobre la otra. El ataque fue inesperado, Nanami perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas y liberando a Hikaru en el proceso.

Hinata permitió que la ira se apoderara de sus sentidos, acto del que más tarde se arrepentiría. Pero en ese momento solo pensaba en Hikaru y su seguridad. Tan pronto como su oponente se colocó de pie, instintivamente, utilizó su técnica ocho trigramas y treinta dos palmas.

El pelirrojo le miró realmente sorprendido, nunca había podido ser testigo visual de la habilidad de su madre. Chieko, que no estaba muy lejos y había escuchado la conmoción, apareció a su lado.

-¿Esa es tu mamá?

El asintió igual de anonadado.

-Y pensábamos que era otra civil más de la villa.

Hikaru le envió una mirada de soslayo a Chieko, comprendiendo ahora la razón de que nunca les amarraron.

La pelinegra se detuvo, mirando a la otra mujer caer. Tendida en el suelo, Nanami le miró sorprendida, apenas logrando decir algo.

-Tienen que irse. Se enojaran cuando descubran que le hiciste a su líder.

La voz de Chieko le despertó de su trance. Se giró a mirar a su hijo, escuchando que a lo lejos venía el resto del grupo.

-¡Vamos, corran!

Hinata no le dio oportunidad a la niña de negarse, simplemente le haló consigo al pasar a su lado. Hikaru iba frente suyo, corriendo con frenesí.

.

.

.

Todos los sentidos del rubio se alertaron. Sintió el pánico de su esposa entremezclado con la rabia.

-Algo no está bien, Shikamaru. No podemos continuar esperando. - y salió corriendo, en búsqueda de donde sentía que provenía la presencia de Hinata.

Jamás había sentido el miedo que se apoderó de él en esos momentos, ni tan siquiera podía compararse a lo que sintió cuando se enfrentó a Pain o Madara. Todo raciocinio le abandonó, centrando todos sus sentidos a una sola tarea, hallarles y tenerles a ambos a salvo entre sus brazos. Aceleró sus pasos al percibir que la cólera de Hinata desaparecía para tomar en su lugar vergüenza y arrepentimiento e, inmediatamente, transformarse en un urgente deseo de proteger a toda costa.

-No. – murmuró el, un presagio inminente le oprimió su corazón, ahogándole.

-No. – volvió a repetirse, casi escuchándose como el lamento de un animal mal herido.

Pero cual no fue su alivio al divisar primero a Hikaru corriendo hacia él y detrás suyo, a la pelinegra que era ya una parte intrínseca de su ser acompañada de una niña que nunca había visto.

-¡Papá! – gritó Hikaru tan pronto como le vio.

Su corazón dio un sobresalto lleno de júbilo, el orgullo de ver a su hijo correr hacia él, la indescriptible sensación de reconocer que le pertenecía. ¿Cómo nunca lo vio? Todo ese matojo sobre su cabeza al igual que el suyo pero con la única diferencia que era pelirrojo, toda esa hiperactividad y energía que también eran características innatas de su personalidad.

La oji-perlada no perdió a la vista el suceso, su corazón henchido por la emoción. Lo pudo captar en la cualidad del brillo de esos ojos turquesas que ella tanto amaba. Tal vez Naruto ya no le querría más en su vida pero saber que Hikaru tendría el amor de su padre, el cual ella nunca tuvo, le hacía feliz. Para ella solo importaba la felicidad de sus dos seres más adorados.

Toda la emotiva escena dio un brusco cambio. Los azules ojos subieron abruptamente, mirando detrás de ella con alarma. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y palideció. Sus perseguidores también estaban a la vista y para su horror, uno de ellos apuntaba su arco a Hikaru, listo para enviarle una flecha certera. Cuando esa flecha salió disparada, ella no dudó por un segundo. Se arrojó en la dirección de ésta, recibiendo su impacto en la parte baja de su espalda y emergiendo la parte delantera por su vientre.

Naruto sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía y esfumaba. De lo más profundo se su alma surgió un grito que denotaba su angustia, -¡Hinata!

Toda una gama de sensaciones oscuras y siniestras brotaron de su interior entre tanto el agonizante dolor se convertía en una furia peligrosa y mortal.

Hikaru se detuvo en seco al ver el cambio en su padre. Los ojos habían tomado la tonalidad del rojo y a través de sus entreabiertos labios pudo divisar la dentadura canina. Se giró y, al ver a su madre arrodillada en el suelo con la flecha atravesada en su cuerpo, comprendió la razón de la extraña metamorfosis. Corrió hacia su madre, asustado, para socorrerla.

-¡Mamá! – exclamó él, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella. Al lado de su madre lloraba una asustada Chieko.

Un gutural gruñido a su lado le sobresaltó y, alzando sus ojos, vio a su padre pasar a su lado corriendo como un enloquecido hacia el grupo que les venía persiguiendo.

-¡Papá! – grito él. Estaba por completo atemorizado por su madre y no tenía idea de que hacer. Volvió a llamarle, el temor escuchándose en su voz, -¡Papá!

El rubio quería destrozar, romper huesos, acabar con todo lo que hallara en su camino para apaciguar el dolor y la rabia en su interior. Así que muerte era lo que deseaban, con él no había ningún problema. Él les enseñaría lo que realmente era la muerte.

-¡Papá!

Esa vocecita le hizo detenerse y de nuevo, le escuchó como un llamado urgente, -¡Papá!

Cerró sus ojos; su hijo le había hecho despertar y salir de la niebla oscura en la que había entrado. Apenas estuvo al borde de permitir que el demonio que llevaba en su interior aniquilara todo a la vista, percatándose de la magnitud de lo que estuvo a punto de cometer. Regresó hacia su familia, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar sus agitadas emociones y deshacerse de su ira. Tenía que ayudar a Hinata, esa era la prioridad del momento.

Se agachó frente a ella para alzarla en sus brazos. Ella le miró y se sintió abrumado al ver como esos ojos perlados estaban transidos por el dolor. No le prestó atención a sus compañeros, que pasaron por su lado corriendo en dirección al grupo. Procurando en todo lo posible de no moverle para no lastimarle mas, se irguió.

-Naruto… - le llamó ella en un hilillo de voz y comenzó a toser sangre.

-Sshh, Hinata, no hables.

-Por favor, cuida de ambos. – y cerrando sus ojos, murmuró, -Te amo.

El sintió la flacidez en el cuerpo femenino.

-Hinata, no te atrevas. – le exigió él, aterrorizado y enojado. Pero ella no respondió.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo de rodillas. El rostro femenino se veía alarmantemente blanco. Escuchó a Hikaru llorar apagadamente a su lado.

-Hinata. - le llamó él, apenas en un susurro, luego volvió a llamarle con más fuerza,-Hinata, no voy a permitir que nos deje. ¡No voy a permitirlo!- para luego añadir sollozando pues el desespero clamaba todo su ser, -Escuchaste, Hinata, no lo voy a permitir.

.

.

**A/N: **Muchas gracias a quienes tomaron de su tiempo para dejarme saber que opinan de mi historia y por sus alentadores comentarios : **nickell, JayLopez, Bellrose Jewel, diana carolina, crystal Coronello, poison girl 29, kuroitenshi, Tsukimine12, hinamel, elenita uzumaki, TaoRyu, himeotaku-chan, siskachisky, miriko Aoim, Heero Kusanagi, maribelteka, aio hyuuga** y** Rocio Hyuga**. Un abrazo a tods. ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**Me**: Este capítulo es corto pero opiné que no podrían esperar más para ver que le sucedía a Hinata si decidía añadirle todo lo que tenía pensado. Además, quería informarles que ya pronto este fic llega a su fin. Creo que con dos –quizás tres capítulos más- y un epilogo lo termino.

. . .

Hinata sentía que caía en un abismo sin fin. Más no le importó. El dolor se había desvanecido y sentía paz en su interior. Podía marcharse tranquila; Hikaru tenía el amor de su padre y Naruto tendría a su hijo. Sí, estaba feliz. Nada más importaba así que permitió que continuara su descenso.

Súbitamente, detuvieron su caída.

Fue sorpresivo –hasta cierto grado desconcertante- sentir esa aura masculina. Le percibió como un suave soplo que le arropaba. Su reacción fue instintiva, se arrimó a ella, permitiendo que la suya se uniera a la de él.

"_No puedo dejarte ir, Hinata. No dejaré que te marches."_

Le pareció que le halaban al mismo tiempo que una peculiar energía circulaba por toda su esencia, sustentándola. Jamás había sentido nada igual, toda esa entidad masculina proveyéndole de un vistazo a su singular carácter. Admiró esa indeleble fortaleza, el ahínco de seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, en fin, todo lo que ante sus ojos lo hacía magnifico y formidable. De nuevo volvía a descubrir porque lo amaba con todo su ser.

Dejó escapar un suspiro –si es que era posible hacer algo parecido cuando apenas se hallaba uno en el portal de la muerte- y permitió que le llevara consigo, sumergiéndose en una profunda inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Hikaru miraba a su padre que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con su madre entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una roja luminiscencia que emanaba de su padre. Hikaru sospechó que era lo que veía.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Chieko interrumpió el pensamiento de Hikaru.

-Chakra. – contesto él y se giró a mirarla, procurando en todo lo posible de no reírse ante el rostro de ella. Los miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido intentando entender que estaba sucediendo, con una mezcla de horror y fascinación.

-¿Sabes? – añadió él con una sonrisa, -Debes de comenzar a conocer todas esas cosas. Todos en casa somos ninja.

Ella lo miro extrañada, -¿Por qué me dices eso?

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Vas a ser parte de nuestra familia. ¿Acaso no escuchaste a mamá? Quiere cuidar de ti también. Y cuando mamá le pide algo a papá, él nunca le niega nada.

-¡Hikaru!

Se giró a buscar quien le llamaba; hacia ellos corría Kiba.

-Tio Kiba.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó tan pronto se detuvo frente a él.

-Si.

Luego de esa repuesta, dirigió sus ojos a Naruto y Hinata, -Esta ella…

-No. –respondió Hikaru tranquilo, seguro de que su padre no permitiría que le sucediera algo a su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?

Chieko le lanzó una ojeada llena de curiosidad al ninja que tenía marcas rojas en su rostro. Estaba olfateando el aire como un perro o un lobo. Era una acción que ella pensó era muy peculiar.

-No lo sé. –contestó Hikaru con toda honestidad.

-Está brindándole de su chakra para sostenerla. – contestaron a sus espaldas, -E intentando detener la hemorragia en su interior.

Hikaru reconoció esa voz como la de su tío Neji; dedujo que había activado su byakugan para poder contestar esa pregunta.

-¿Que hacemos, entonces? – ese fue un preocupado Kiba.

-Tenemos que llamar por radio, que vengan paramédicos lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Entró a la habitación del hospital. Tenía que verle. Entumecida, se acercó a la inmóvil forma en la cama. Todo ese cabello negro desparramado en la almohada solo acentuaba la anormal palidez de su rostro. Había perdido mucha sangre. Quería llorar. Temerosa, levantó la mano para acariciarlo y no pudo contener el llanto.

-Lo siento tanto. – ella sollozó, -Hinata, por favor, perdóname.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se retiró inmediatamente de la cama, reconociendo esa voz y la ira inconfundible. No tenía valor de mirarle al rostro.

-Por favor, Naruto, necesitaba verle.

-No quiero que estés aquí.

En esta ocasión, encontró la valentía para mirarle. Ella contuvo el pequeño grito ahogado. A pesar de su mirada azul helada, su semblante se veía fatigado y desencajado por la angustia. Sakura no debió extrañarse, él amaba a Hinata. Era angustioso ver como un ser querido se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por tres días. Pero, gracias al cielo, ya estaba estable.

-Ella es mi amiga.

Una expresión feroz apareció en el rostro del rubio, -Vaya manera de demostrarlo.

-¡No estaba pensando esa noche! – exclamó angustiada, -El dolor de haber perdido al bebé y saber que también perdería a Sasuke nublaron mi razón.

Ella se acercó a él, -Al igual que reconozco que te debo una disculpa y una explicación.

-¡Oh! ¿De veras?

Se encogió ante su sarcasmo sin embargo no se amilanó y comenzó a hablar, -Al poco tiempo de tu desaparecer, descubrí que estaba embarazada de ti. No negaré que estaba furiosa. Sentí que todos mis planes de compartir una vida junto a Sasuke se iban directo al infierno. Pensé en abortarlo… pero no pude. El saber que tú eras su padre me impedía hacerlo. Estaba llorando como una tonta en un banco del parque cuando Hinata me encontró. Se sentó conmigo, me escuchó y fue ella quien se le ocurrió la idea. Hablamos con Tusnade-sama, estuvo de acuerdo. Estaríamos fuera de la villa el tiempo necesario para dar a luz y en lo que Sasuke cumplía su condena en la cárcel pues estaba segura de que le dejarían en libertad condicionada. Al regresar, Hinata hizo pasar a Hikaru como suyo… Conoces a Hinata, ella es capaz de hacer el último sacrificio por ti. Ella es fuerte y valiente, reconozco que mucho más de lo que yo sería capaz de ser.

Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Sakura, -Estudiamos juntas y nos conocíamos, pero luego de ese suceso, creció una amistad entre ambas muy estrecha. Y yo… la admiraba en silencio. -y dirigió sus verdes ojos a la figura inmóvil en la cama, escuchándose solo el sonido de la maquinaria médica a la que estaba conectada, -Ella encontró, incluso, la dignidad de afrontar toda la situación; fui una egoísta al no decir nada y permitir que tanto su padre como el resto de la villa la repudiara. Y a pesar de ello, sabía que era feliz teniendo a Hikaru porque tú eras su padre…

Ella ahogó un pequeño sollozo, -En una ocasión me dijo que sabía que no podía casarse con el hombre que amaba pero que al menos tenía la dicha de ser la madre de su hijo… de amar ese hijo con todo su corazón. Aún tengo en mi memoria como todo su rostro se transformó cuando me lo dijo; se veía tan feliz… tan bella…

Naruto estaba sobrecogido con las palabras de Sakura. Pudo imaginar sin dificultad cual sería la visión que su ex compañera de grupo tenía guardada de Hinata. Estaba seguro de que era la misma de ese hermoso rostro cuando ella le declaró su amor para luego enfrentar a Pain sin temor alguno.

-¿Hinata… te dijo eso?

La tonalidad ronca en su voz hizo que Sakura le mirara. Notó que el temblaba y que las lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas. Tomó una de las manos masculinas y la apretó, -Ambos son de Hinata. – y ella sonrió con ternura, -Hikaru y tú. Quizás Hinata no tuvo la dicha de cargar a Hikaru en su vientre pero lo ha criado, lo ha mimado… le ha amado con todo su ser como si fuera parte suya.

Casi fue imperceptible, pero Sakura reparó en el cambio en Naruto. Toda su presencia irguiéndose, como si se levantara de sus hombros una carga imposible y que su mirada azul estaba libre de toda tristeza y dolor. Por primera vez en toda su vida sintiéndose amado y aceptado por lo que era. Por quien era. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Gracias, Sakura.

-¡Oh, Naruto! – ella le abrazó, -Tú, más que nadie, no tienes que dar las gracias. Soy yo quien debe disculparse.

-No. – dijo el correspondiendo al abrazo, -Gracias a ti y a aceptar la decisión de Hinata… gracias a ambas… he podido descubrir lo afortunado que soy. – y ahogando un suspiro lastimero, -De poder descubrir que tengo una esposa que me ama y que amo con todo mi ser. Y de ser el padre de Hikaru…

En realidad no tenían idea de por cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así. Cada uno buscando la fuerza en el otro, como muchas veces hicieron en el pasado. Ese amor fraternal creciendo sin límites.

Ojos perlados se abrieron con pesadez. La claridad le golpeó inmisericorde. Procurando ignorar la molestia, miró alrededor suyo sintiéndose desorientada cuando les vio, abrazados. Naruto lloraba y Sakura casi parecía que le acunaba. Ella cerró sus ojos, intentando ignorar la punzada de dolor. Una lágrima solitaria corrió a lo largo de su mejilla. Se sentía agotada, abrumada por lo que no luchó contra el sueño que quería tomar posesión de sus sentidos.

. . .

**Y otra vez Me**: Espero que hayan entendido el pequeño mensaje de la conversación entre Naruto y Sakura. Se resume con un refrán muy conocido; no hay mal que por bien no venga. O sea, que a pesar de lo "cruel" o "insensible" de Sakura al deshacerse de Hikaru, en cierto modo tuvo compasión por la criatura al no terminar su vida. Y si… -el famoso _y si_ o _what if_- no lo hubiese hecho, nada de esto hubiese sucedido…

En la próxima semana me sentaré con mucha calma a contestar cada uno de los review del capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por sus palabras alentadoras. Se les quiere un montón.


	13. Chapter 13

-Nos has dado un gran susto. – le decía Ino al tiempo que iluminaba sus ojos con una pequeña luz, -Es una pena que decidieras despertar cuando le ordené a Naruto que se fuera a dormir. Tiene que estar en buen estado de salud si va a cuidar de ti, ¿no?

Hinata procuró ignorar el guiño que Ino le envió. Se sentía extremadamente cansada y no tenia deseos de pensar.

-Te sientes cansada. Es normal. Perdiste mucha sangre. Pensamos que no sobrevivirías a la cirugía. Pero eres una mujer fuerte. – la rubia apagó la luz y le miró detenidamente, -También estuvimos preocupados de que recibieras del chakra de Naruto y gracias al cielo lograste asimilarlo… como si reconociera…

Esta vez Hinata le miró atenta, esperando que continuara.

-Shikamaru me explicó varias cosas, en confidencialidad, entre ellas que Naruto fue parte de los Mienai Segi.

La pelinegra asintió.

-¿Comparten ustedes dos algún tipo de vínculo o unión?

Ella desvió sus ojos, alzando sus hombros –Podría llamarse así.

-Bueno, creo que eso explica lo que ocurrió. No es común que alguien pueda suministrarle de su chakra a otra persona y encima de ello, que tú pudieras sobrevivir al de Naruto…

Ino percibió que la dulce joven no quería continuar hablando del tema. Los perlados ojos continuaban mirando a algún punto lejano a través de la ventana. Así que decidió adoptar de nuevo su actitud profesional.

-Le he dado órdenes a las enfermeras de que tienes que recibir dos dosis diarias de hierro. Necesitamos subir esa hemoglobina, está muy por debajo de lo normal. Puedes salir de la cama y caminar un poco, estoy segura de que los puntos están casi sanados pero no debes excederte.

Hinata asintió.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos perlados miraron los azules, -¿Cómo está Sakura?

Ino sonrió a medias, conocía el alma altruista de Hinata. Siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que de sí misma.

-Bien, bajo lo que se puede esperar. Sasuke se ha ido y nadie sabe a dónde.

Todo el semblante de Hinata palideció.

-¡Oye! No tienes de que preocuparte. Sakura lo ha tomado bien, más de lo que esperábamos.

La joven Hyüga bufó por lo bajo. Ino entrecerró sus ojos.

-Hinata…

Unos leves toques a la puerta interrumpieron a Ino.

-Hinata. –Hiashi entró sin esperar a ser invitado, -Me alegra ver que ya estás en camino a tu recuperación.

La rubia miró al hombre mayor, desconcertada. Era tan frio y formal. Ella caminó hacia la puerta, -Les dejaré solo. Buenos días, Hiashi-sama. Nos vemos luego, Hinata.

La puerta se cerró con un suave _click_. Pero a Hinata se le antojó como un sonido ensordecedor y definitivo. Detestaba como todavía podía sentirse vulnerable frente a su padre e instintivamente, levantó sus murallas.

-Nos preocupaste mucho.

Hinata bajó su rostro, permitiendo que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos al tiempo que los posaba sobre sus manos unidas en el regazo.

-Pero es bueno saber que al fin estas mejor.

Todo su interior tembló, esperando lo inevitable. Estaba segura de que pronto vendría.

-Esa es la razón por la que siempre te he ordenado que trates en todo lo posible de no ser un estorbo.

Quizás en otra situación, Hinata hubiese podido captar lo que verdaderamente su padre quería decirle. Ver detrás de toda esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia y que en realidad había estado preocupado por ella. Sin embargo, las circunstancias conspiraron contra ella. Estaba agotada, sentía que pronto se derrumbaría. Sasuke no estaba lo que significaba que ahora Sakura y Naruto podían ser la perfecta familia junto a Hikaru.

Una risita fría y seca brotó de su garganta. ¿Y ella, que haría? Lo que sabía hacer bien, lo que siempre había hecho. Solo importaba la felicidad de Naruto. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía ese vacío asfixiante en su interior?

-Tienes toda la razón, oto-sama. Soy un estorbo y siempre lo seré. – y esos ojos perlados le miraron desafiantes, -Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿puedes aceptarlo, padre?

Estaba tan furiosa, que tomo las líneas del suero y tiró de ellas con violencia. La acción fue dolorosa pero jamás se compararía con el que en ese momento estaba haciendo añicos a su corazón. Abandonó su cama.

-Hinata.

Ella no sabía si reírse o llorar. Su padre había formulado esa exclamación con toda la dignidad de quien era, el líder del clan Hyüga. Ni tan siquiera alzó su voz. Sintió tambalearse, sin embargo ignoró el momentáneo mareo.

- ¿Puedes aceptar que tu heredera no es lo que esperabas que fuera? – y se acercó a él, -¿Alguna vez podrías decirme que me amas tal como soy? ¿Es tan difícil hacerlo?

-Hinata. – la amonestó él con sequedad, -Este no es el comportamiento adecuado de un miembro de los Hyüga.

-Ante tus ojos nunca he sido material para ser una Hyüga porque habría, entonces, de extrañarte de que no me comporte como una.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Ino volvió a entrar a la habitación y exclamó al ver las líneas del suero tiradas en el suelo, -¡Hinata! Pero, ¿qué haces?

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Hiashi, presintiendo que él era el responsable de la situación. Detrás de ella había entrado una enfermera e Ino le dio una orden la cual inmediatamente salió a cumplir. Hinata ignoró por completo ese pequeño intercambio. Toda su atención estaba centrada en su padre. El hombre maduro tenía sus labios comprimidos, enviándole una mirada reprobatoria a su hija.

-Nunca me has dicho que me amas ¿Por qué oto-sama? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he esperado para escuchar decirte eso? – y luego añadió en voz baja, sintiéndose derrotada- No sabes las ocasiones que pensé que hubieses preferido que no regresara de una misión…

-Hinata. – eso último le tomó por sorpresa, sus ojos siendo lo único que expresaban su desconcierto en ese impávido rostro, -Como es posible que pienses eso. Por supuesto que nunca he deseado tu muerte.

-Entonces, que debo pensar, oto-sama, cuando todo lo que me dices es que soy un estorbo, una carga molesta.

No pudiendo sostenerse más, se desplomó en el suelo y en un hilillo de voz lleno de angustia, le dijo, -¿Por qué no me puedes amar?

Reconocía que se escuchaba patética. Ino, siendo un testigo mudo de la escena, tampoco pudo contener sus lágrimas.

-¿¡Que es lo que pasa aquí! – chilló una furiosa Sakura. Había llegado al escuchar las murmuraciones que circulaban por el hospital y fuera de este.

Solo necesitó ver la escena para hacer la ecuación.

-Hiashi-sama, eres un baka. – dijo ella furiosa y al pasar frente al hombre para dirigirse a Hinata, le volvió a gritar en el rostro, -¡Baka!

Se bajó frente a la pelinegra que temblaba de manera incontrolable, -Ino, ayúdame a llevarla a la cama.

-¡Hinata!

El grito provino del exterior de la habitación. Se escuchaba el sonido hueco de unos pies descalzos corriendo en dirección a la habitación. Sakura e Ino la sintieron tensarse al reconocer su voz.

-Quiero irme. – suplicó ella.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo al frente de la habitación pero resbaló hacia el frente, pasando la habitación, debido al ímpetu de su carrera.

-Quiero irme. – de nuevo dijo ella, desesperada.

-Hinata… - Sakura le miró preocupada. No entendía por qué quería evitar a Naruto.

El rubio entró, todo su cabello alborotado, ojos rojos por la falta de sueño y con la camisa al revés, al parecer con la apremiante urgencia de llegar hasta allí se había puesto lo primero que vio. Sus azules ojos se posaron en Hinata, la cual Ino y Sakura sostenían. El pálido rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, pero lo que verdaderamente le hizo perder los estribos fue ver los diminutos puntos de sangre en su bata de dormir. Rápidamente, sus ojos buscaron al responsable del estado de Hinata y lo halló en la persona del líder Hyüga. Rugiendo, se abalanzó sobre él y alzándole por el cuello de su túnica, le estrelló contra la pared.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil? – y volvió a golpearle contra la pared.

Hiashi le miraba sin decir nada, aun enmudecido por las palabras de su hija. Nunca imaginó, nunca pensó…

Mientras, Naruto contenía el imperativo deseo de estrangularle, sintiendo las peculiares punzadas anhelantes recorrer sus manos.

-Es suficiente, Naruto.

Por varios segundos se vio tentado de no seguir la orden de Kakashi, pero le dejó ir abruptamente, el hombre perdiendo el equilibrio momentáneamente para volver a recuperarlo con rapidez.

Naruto respingó, había sido su intención premeditada dejarle ir de ese modo para que cayera precipitadamente al suelo. Sin embargo, era evidente que nada podía hacer que el hombre perdiera la compostura. Caminó hacia Hinata, feliz de que al fin había recobrado la consciencia pero igual de preocupado por su estado.

-Hinata… - le llamó él con ternura pero se heló al ver que ella esquivaba su mano.

-No. –dijo ella, -Tengo que irme.

El rubio miró a Ino y Sakura, una muda pregunta en sus ojos.

Hinata no le miraba, no obstante, pudo advertir como la mirada azul se posaba en la joven de cabello rosa.

-Es mejor que me vaya. – murmuró ella desconsolada y abatida –No es a mí a quien amas. Todos sabemos a quién amas.

Tanto Ino como Sakura lanzaron un grito sofocado. Él solo le miraba sin entender.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Puedes que te hayas encariñado conmigo porque no tuviste otra elección pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. ¿No ves que puedes empezar de nuevo con la mujer que realmente amas? –la pelinegra estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar y desplomarse frente a él; tenía que ser fuerte por él, era necesario serlo, - Llevar una vida normal y tener un matrimonio por amor…

Sakura, entendiendo a donde ella quería llegar, abrió su boca para refutarle. Naruto hizo un movimiento apenas imperceptible con su rostro, obligando a Sakura a callar.

-De formar tu familia. – y ella tuvo el valor de mirarle. –Tu verdadera familia. – y sonriendo, con todo su amor brillando en esos perlados ojos, -Solo quiero que Hikaru y tú sean felices.

El silencio luego de lo que ella dijo fue torturante.

-Tienes razón. – dijo él al fin con tono pausado y pensativo. –Tendré mi verdadera familia, junto a la mujer que amo.

Él se giró a ver la concurrida habitación y la pelinegra, realizando de todos los que estaban presentes, se sintió que se desmayaría de la vergüenza. Casi parecía que todo Konoha estaba presente en su habitación.

-Quiero que todos sean testigos de que yo, Naruto Uzumaki, deseo amar y ser esposo de la madre de mi hijo, de la mujer más valiente y honorable de todo el País del Fuego.

Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando escuchar el nombre de Sakura, preparándose para la sacudida mental que recibiría al escucharlo.

-Hinata Hyüga.

Abrió sus ojos, dudando de haber escuchado correctamente segura de que su cabeza tenía que estar jugando con su sanidad. Con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, le vio tomar sus manos. Ese apuesto rostro iluminado con una sonrisa llena de ternura y promesas. –Porque es la mujer que amo. Es mi único amor para siempre. ¿Aceptas el corazón de este humilde Uzumaki?

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, turbada por la emoción. No hallaba su voz para responder.

- ¡Mami! – le llamaron con urgencia desde la puerta, -Dile que sí.

Todos rieron ante la impaciente inocencia.

-Sí. –murmuró ella algo cohibida pero luego, viendo el brillo en esos azules ojos que ella tanto amaba, no pudo evitar exclamar, - ¡Oh, sí!

Él levantó su mano para tomar ese bello rostro y agachándose, murmuró sobre sus labios, -Te amo, Hinata.

Clamó los dulces labios femeninos en un beso avasallador, liberando todas esas emociones que por tanto tiempo había contenido oprimidas en su interior, al fin sintiéndose libre y regocijado. Ella correspondió a ese beso, lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, abrumada ante las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella.

Los presentes vitorearon jubilosos. Hikaru saltó, alegre. Sakura e Ino se tomaron sus manos y las apretaron, conmocionadas ante lo que habían presenciado.

-Ya era hora. – dijo Ino en voz baja.

-Sí. –asintió Sakura, que a pesar de estar adolorida por la desaparición de Sasuke, estaba contenta por sus dos amigos. Reconocía que ambos se merecían ser felices.

-Ejem.

Esa interrupción fue como un catalítico.

-Quisiera hablar con mi hija. – y no perdiendo a la vista el gesto de sobre protección de Naruto, añadió impasible, -A solas si es posible.

El rubio quiso negarse.

-Naruto, estaré bien.

- ¿Segura?

-Sí. – y mirando a su padre, -Tengo que hacerlo. Esta es una conversación que hace tiempo debimos haber tenido.

-De acuerdo, pero…

-Si te necesito no dudaré en pedirte ayuda. -le interrumpió ella con una diminuta sonrisa y le dio un leve beso en su mejilla.

A regañadientes, salió detrás de los que ya habían comenzado a abandonar la habitación.

Y Hinata miró a su padre, preparada a enfrentar lo que fuera necesario.


	14. Chapter 14

Sentada en la orilla de la cama, los pies apenas colgándole pues solo las puntas de sus dedos alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, miró a su padre en espera de que comenzara. Ella había dicho lo que pensaba y sentía que ahora era su turno.

-Nunca imaginé, Hinata, que pensaras eso. Nunca he deseado tu muerte y si alguna vez…

Por primera vez en su vida ella vio a su padre perder algo de su compostura.

-Si algo llegara a sucederte, no podría sobrellevarlo.

-Disculpa, oto-sama, que sea tan difícil para mí creerlo.

Caminó hacia ella para sentarse a su lado. Se sorprendió cuando él le tomó su mano. Era la primera vez que le demostraba algún tipo de afecto físico. A pesar de ser uno casi insignificante, se aferró a esa mano como un náufrago luego de estar en alta mar por días sin agua. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro paterno pero el mantenía la mirada fija en su mano. Esperó, callada, a que él continuara hablando.

-Hanabi y tú son mis más grandes tesoros. Las amo a las dos por igual. – y él alzó su mirada para posarla en el delicado rostro femenino, -Pero tú, Hinata… me acuerdas mucho a tu madre.

El corazón femenino dio un pequeño brinco en su pecho. Él casi no hablaba de ella.

-Yo…

Ella apretó su mano, dándole valor para continuar. Reconocía que era difícil para su padre expresar lo que sentía.

-Cuando murió sentí haber perdido algo esencial de mí. En ocasiones llegué a pensar que morí ese día también. Y cuando te veía, traías a mi cabeza memorias suyas… Me avergüenza decirte ahora que resentía que tú me hicieras recordarme de ella.

-Pero, oto-sama, recuerdo perfectamente que le dijiste a sensei Kurenai que no te importaba si moría…

El cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, -Lo escuchaste. Yo… lo siento. Nunca debiste escucharlo al igual que tampoco debí dejarme llevar por el dolor y el resentimiento de ese momento. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, no solo en su belleza física. Tú, al igual que tu madre, tienes una bondad abnegada, eres dulce y tienes un alto grado de empatía. Nunca escuché a tu madre hablar algo negativo de nadie. –e hizo una breve pausa, -Eras y aun eres muy buena en tus técnicas, me atrevería a decir que superas a tu hermana pero en ese momento visualicé que no podías ser líder del clan Hyüga. Pensaba que eras débil y muy vulnerable…

Él le sonrió, -Pero tú te empeñaste a cada momento probarme que no lo eras, sorprendiéndome en cada situación al demostrarme lo fuerte y decidida que eres… - y tornándose serio, añadió, -Nunca fue mi intención herirte, a pesar de haber sido egoísta. Pensaba solo en mí al no querer tenerte en mi presencia por que eras un recuerdo doloroso para mí de tu madre. Y más tarde, porque solo quería sobreprotegerte.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se anegaron de lágrimas no derramadas mientras escuchaba a su padre, por fin comprendiendo su actitud severa y fría. Y aun así…

-Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste deshacerte de mí y Hikaru?

-Yo no deseaba deshacerme de ti ni de mi nieto. – y lanzando una rápida mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta, -En realidad fue idea de tu primo…¿no es así, Neji?

-Hai, tío. – él entro en la habitación.

Ella los miraba a ambos, verdaderamente confundida.

-Nunca me preocupó en lo más mínimo si la familia del futuro esposo de tu hermana no aceptaba la idea de que yo tuviera por hija una madre soltera.

-Es cierto, Hinata-sama. Fui yo quien le pedí que debiera hacer creer que querías deshacerte de ti y que buscaba algún pretendiente para ti.

Una herida Hinata le miró, sintiéndose traicionada, -¿Por qué, Neji-san?

-Porque quería verte feliz. Porque mi propósito principal era que te casaras con Naruto-kun.

-¿Pero…? – esta vez ella estaba realmente perdida, comprendiendo por primera vez como se sentía su marido cuando no entendía una situación.

-Todo estaba debidamente planeado. – le informó Neji.

Hiashi asintió, -Tu primo me dio la estricta orden que debía ser lo más ofensivo posible con tu persona frente a Naruto, que era la única manera que él aceptaría.

Ella se cubrió los ojos, avergonzada, -¿Cómo pudieron los dos? –y de pronto captando algo en particular que su primo dijo, bajó una de sus manos para mirarle, -¿Planeado? ¿Quién más sabe de toda esta absurda situación?

-Hokage-sama. – dijo él sin ningún tipo de aspaviento, -Necesitábamos a alguien que Naruto se viera en la obligación de obedecer. Él siempre ha respetado a su sensei.

Todo su rostro tomó el tono más alto del escarlata, -Por favor dime que todo no ha sido estratégicamente planeado…

-También necesitábamos…

-¡Oh, no! No Shikamaru…

-Es el mejor creando estrategias que pueden marchar como es debido…

-¡No quiero escuchar más! –exclamó ella mortificada.

La puerta fue abierta inesperadamente, -¿Qué pasa aquí?

Había intentado contener, sin ningún tipo de éxito, los sentimientos escandalizados y avergonzados al descubrir lo taimado que habían sido los cuatros a sus espaldas. Por lo que no se extrañó al verle entrar; mucho se tomó en hacerlo.

De nuevo su corazón dio un sobresalto en su pecho al verle. Todavía se le hacía increíble y asombroso que ese apuesto y alto rubio le amara a ella, la simple y sencilla Hinata Hyüga. Entonces, como una realización bajada del cielo, pensó que no le importaba todo lo que hicieron a sus espaldas. Porque, a pesar de ser inverosímil –y en cierto modo humillante- toda la situación, habían logrado su propósito. No pudo desviar su mirada de esos ojos que le miraban con todo el amor que llevaba en su interior y con un dejo de preocupación.

- ¿Qué demonio le hacen a Hinata?

Neji se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso y sonrió cuando vio al rubio arrodillarse frente a ella a mirarle detenidamente, buscando el motivo del bochorno de su prima. No se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo al percibir como la felicidad resplandecía en el bello rostro de quien consideraba como una hermana. Estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto. Quizás, tarde o temprano, ambos encontrarían el amor juntos. Él simplemente adelantó un poco el inevitable suceso.

**. **

**. **

**.**

Naruto guió a Hinata, con un brazo alrededor de la grácil cintura, hacia una de las butacas en la sala de su apartamento. Ella apretó sus dientes, dar esos pequeños pasos estaba resultando ser más trabajoso de lo que pensó y se enfureció consigo misma. Detestaba sentirse así de débil y vulnerable. Pero solo ella era responsable pues le insistió a Ino que deseaba irse a su casa. Ino, a regañadientes aceptó, luego de hacerle prometer a Naruto de que vigilaría que ella se tomara sus suplementos de hierro con las órdenes prescritas.

-Tómalo con calma, Hinata. Es normal luego de toda la sangre …-y se detuvo abruptamente, todavía conmocionado de lo que ella sobrellevó.

-Lo siento, Naruto. – rápidamente ella se disculpó, percatándose que le estaba recordando lo que fue un momento difícil para él.

-¡Oi, Hinata! – le llamó la atención pero con un dejo de ternura.

Hikaru le miraba preocupado y ella procuró calmarle enviándole una sonrisa, -Estoy bien, mi amor. Solo un poco cansada.

El asintió nada convencido.

-¿Deseas algo?- preguntó el rubio luego de ayudarla a sentarse.

-Agua, por favor.

Tanto Hikaru como Naruto salieron desbocados en dirección de la cocina a buscarle el vaso de agua.

-Una podría mal acostumbrarse, ¿no, Chieko?- comentó ella sonriendo hacia su silenciosa acompañante.

-Sí, Hinata-sama.

-Vamos, Chieko, te pedí que no me llamaras así. – la dulce sonrisa suavizó la reprimenda, -Y dime, ¿cómo te han tratado mis dos hombres?

-Muy bien, Hinata-sa…- ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz y se corrigió inmediatamente, -Hinata. Porque… tú así se los pediste.

-No creo. – y Hinata movió el rostro de lado a lado para darle énfasis a lo que dijo, -Eres una buena chica, no es difícil tomarte cariño.

Los dos regresaron y fue Hikaru quien le dio el vaso.

-Gracias. – murmuró ella.

Ino le había advertido que sería normal que le dieran esos incontrolables accesos de sed. Ambos le miraron atentamente mientras tomaba del líquido. Hinata no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada conspiratoria a Chieko y rodó sus ojos de manera juguetona. La niña no pudo contener la risa, entendiendo el mensaje implícito.

Entregándole el vaso a su adorado rubio, ella comentó, -Le preguntaba a Chieko si ambos le habían tratado correctamente mientras estuve en el hospital.

Naruto se giró a ver la pequeña, -Ne, creo que ha sido al revés, - y le envió una sonrisa a Chieko, -Es ella quien nos ha cuidado.

-No lo dudo. – dijo ella pues tan pronto entró advirtió que todo estaba en su lugar, recogido y limpio. Algo que estaba muy segura no habían hecho ni Naruto y Hikaru, los dos eran un poco desorganizados. –Gracias, Chieko.

Ella hizo una diminuta reverencia de respeto, -No, gracias a ustedes.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada subrepticia a su marido y él captó inmediatamente.

-Hikaru. – llamó su hijo, él cual inmediatamente miró con atención a su padre, -Necesito que vayas con Chieko a buscar estos artículos. Son muy importantes para la dieta de mamá. ¿Puedo contar con ambos?

-¡Hai! –contestaron en unísono y tan pronto como Hikaru tuvo el listado en sus manos, salieron a cumplir el encargo.

Él se acomodó en el suelo frente a su pelinegra e inmediatamente le dijo, sospechando que era eso de lo que quería hablar, -Sensei Kakashi ha enviado una notificación con una descripción de Chieko a todas las villas, las que también han enviado a su vez sus villas conocidas. Todavía no se ha recibido noticia alguna de haber sido reconocida por algún miembro de su familia pero todavía es muy temprano.

Ella asintió, -No quisiera desear que no recibamos noticias pero de ser así quisiera…

-¿Quedarnos con ella? Por supuesto que si. Además, Hikaru le ha tomado cierto… "cariño".

La pelinegra le miro detenidamente, -Cierto cariño, ¿eh? – y sonriéndole coqueta, -¿Cómo el de un cierto Uzumaki hacia una tal Hyüga?

Colocando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de la butaca donde ella estaba sentada, se irguió un poco sobre ella, su rostro cercano al femenino, -Yo no lo describiría como cierto cariño. Yo le llamaría estar perdidamente y rotundamente enamorado de mi mujer.

Besó los labios femeninos con dulzura y ella tembló ante la emoción que despertó tan tierno gesto.

-Hinata.

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los turquesas.

-Yo… viví un infierno en el tiempo que te mantuvieron en la unidad de intensivo.

Ella sintió su agonía y alzó su mano para posarla en la mejilla masculina. Esta vez fue él quien cerró sus ojos y continuó hablando, tribulado, -Tengo la culpa. Yo los coloqué a ambos en esa situación…

-Naruto…

Él le interrumpió, -Pensé que lo mejor era irme y dejarles, alejarlos a ambos de mí. – y le miró.

Una conmocionada Hinata contuvo el pequeño grito que apenas brotó de su pecho. Los azules ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

-Soy un egoísta. No pude hacerlo. – y temblando con un pequeño sollozo, - No puedo hacerlo, perdóname, Hinata. Los necesito a ambos en mi vida.

Colocó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hinata. Una blanco mano comenzó a acariciar la rubia cabellera.

-Y no quiero que lo hagas. – le dijo ella, -Tampoco lo hubiese permitido. ¿Sabes por qué?

Con suma delicadeza tomó el rostro masculino para alzarle y tener esos azules ojos al nivel de los suyos. Ella sonrió, todo su rostro iluminado por una luz interna, -Te amo, Naruto. Siempre lo he hecho y no podría vivir sin ti tampoco. Y ahora nuestras vidas están indeleblemente unidas. Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos…ni tan siquiera la muerte.

Ella besó fugazmente sus labios.

-Tomaremos riesgos innecesarios y estaremos siempre en esta cuerda floja, de la cual nunca sabemos cual de los dos será el primero en caer. Pero es la vida que hemos decidido tomar. Somos ninjas; ya es parte de nosotros.

Y con gran fervor en su voz, ella murmuró, -Es nuestro camino como ninja.

Esta vez fue todo su ser el que fue embestido por una vorágine de emociones. ¿Cuántas veces no deseo ella poder decir eso? Nuestro camino como ninja. Uno de sus más grandes anhelos en su vida era poder caminar a su lado y lo había alcanzado. Ese inesperado descubrimiento le dejo sin aliento. Todo lo que sentía por el salió a flote. Fue un momento tan sobrecogedor para ella, que todo su cuerpo fue estremecido por el súbito sollozo. Estaba por completo extasiada y turbada al saber que el hombre mas bondadoso y humilde de todo Konoha, el ninja que ella amaba y admiraba por su honestidad y compasión, le había entregado su amor a ella, la mujer débil e insignificante.

- ¡Hinata! – exclamó él alarmado y la acercó con fiereza a su cuerpo, - ¡No llores, dattebayo!

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta su consabida frase amaba ella de él.

-Te amo. – murmuro él cerca del oído femenino.

Él solo quiso intentar tranquilizarle pero se aterrorizó cuando le escuchó sollozar de nuevo.

-Nunca creí… - y ella dejó escapar un tenue hipo.

-¿Que te amaba? Pero, Hinata, ¿como no lo viste antes?

-No lo sé. – respondió ella con toda honestidad.

El enmarcó el bello rostro con sus manos para mirarle, -Yo estoy seguro de saber porque. No eres ningún estorbo, no eres insignificante y mucho menos eres débil, Hinata Uzumaki. Desde ahora en adelante te ordeno que creas en ti.

Una suave risa brotó de lo más profundo de Hinata, - ¡Oh, Naruto! No tienes idea de todo lo que he alcanzado gracias a ti. Y ahora, sabiendo que me amas, creo que hasta puedo volar.

El sonrió satisfecho, viendo que al fin se detenían sus sollozos. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la sostuvo cerca suyo, -Estas feliz, Hinata.

-Hai. – murmuró ella recostando su cabeza del pecho masculino.

-A mi también me gustaría estarlo.

Ella percibió su tono lleno de travesura y con un peculiar dejo de ansias, así que le preguntó - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que mi Naruto-kun sea feliz?

- Darme una niña que se parezca a ti.

**. . .**

**N/A:** Y solo resta el epilogo, el cual ya llevo por la mitad. ¡Oh, también tengo un one shot con lemon! Es que ahora tengo tiempo disponible en mis manos. ;p Muchas gracias a tods por leer mi fic y a tods aquells que tomaron de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios. Sin ustedes, este viaje no hubiese sido tan emocionante y tampoco lo hubiese disfrutado tanto. X-D

.


	15. Epilogo

**N/A**: TaoRyu, por todas las veces que bromeamos sobre el bajo contaje de Sasuke-kun, no pude evitar escribir una pequeña escena al respecto. LOL!

**. . .**

Si él estaba feliz, ella también lo estaba. Era todo lo que a Hinata le importaba, lo demás era irrelevante. Por ahora, concentraría su ser a celebrar tan grandioso día. Uno que ella estaba segura Naruto había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Al fin, después de todos estos años, había sido elegido para ser hokage.

Sí, ella estaba verdaderamente feliz. Sus alegrías también eran suyas, sus tristezas las sentía con el mismo dolor al igual que sus victorias las celebraba con el mismo entusiasmo. Por lo tanto era un día de celebración porque al fin vería al dueño de su corazón alcanzar su más anhelada meta.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo satisfecha con lo que veía. Estaba vestida de acuerdo al gran día con un delicado kimono de seda y todo su cabello recogido. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el pergamino enrollado sobre su cómoda y sonrió. Ese era un regalo especial para alguien muy particular en su vida. Estaba segura de que cuando leyera su contenido no lo podría creer. No obstante, él se lo merecía. Tomándolo, salió del apartamento y se fue en su búsqueda a la casa solariega de los Hyüga.

Le halló inmediatamente en una de las áreas dispuestas para sus prácticas marciales.

-Hinata-sama. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con nuestro hokage.

Ella le envió una enorme sonrisa, -Era necesario hacer algo primero.

-¿Y mis sobrinos?

-Naruto los tiene consigo, sabia que tenia que darte esto.

Ella se acercó y le entregó el pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto? – el miraba el artículo como si estuviera listo para brincarle y atacarle.

-¿No lo abrirás?

La pelinegra observó con atención el rostro de su primo, como esos ojos se abrían de manera desproporcionada mientras leía el documento. No se le escapó a la vista como esas manos temblaron a pesar de ser un movimiento apenas imperceptible.

-Hinata…

Ella sonrió, captando la emoción en esa voz masculina.

-Ahora podrás ser líder de nuestro clan. Solo tú mereces tener ese honor, lo has demostrado una y otra vez.

-No, Hinata. El honor es tuyo. No sabes cómo todavía me arrepiento de todo lo que te acusé aquella vez que nos enfrentamos. Eres valiente y tenaz, todo lo que una buena líder debe ser.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo, -Neji…

-Arigato, Hinata. – le interrumpió el. –Yo… esto significa mucho para mí.

Una diminuta sonrisa tierna curvó los labios femeninos, -Lo sé, primo. Por esa razón es que no descansé para hallar el documento.

Quería ir hacia él y abrazarle pero conocía el carácter formal de su primo.

-Te ves hermosa, prima.

-Arigato. – y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Será un buen hokage. Quizás el mejor que ha podido tener Konoha.

Ella asintió, sus pensamientos coincidan con los de su pariente.

-Bueno, no te detengo más… - y antes que ella pudiera dar un giro para irse, la tomó de la mano e inesperadamente le besó la frente, -De nuevo, arigato, prima.

Algo turbada y conmovida por el imprevisto gesto de Neji, abandonó su antiguo hogar y se dirigió a los enormes jardines. Se detuvo por un momento en la sepultura de su madre e hizo una pequeña oración. Luego por un singular motivo, caminó hacia el lugar donde por primera vez conoció a Naruto, el lugar donde le defendió de los chicos que abusaban de ella y que, casualmente, fue la primera ver que le escucho decir con firmeza,

"Seré hokage."

Sus pies continuaron ese camino por el pasado, llegando a la academia, recordando el examen para ser chunnin, donde la consigna masculina también se transformaría en la suya.

"Este es mi camino como ninja."

Él fue su inspiración para no dejarse vencer, su fuerza para continuar su camino y su aliento para dar lo mejor de sí. Era su más grande anhelo caminar a su lado, ser su igual y lo había logrado. Las lágrimas se agolparon a sus ojos sintiéndose emotiva. Algo que le sucedía a menudo cuando estaba embarazada y así solía recordárselo Naruto de manera traviesa.

Llevo una de sus manos hacia su mejilla para eliminar todo rastro de la lágrima solitaria.

-Oka-sama.

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia la bella jovencita. Chieko se había transformado en una adolescente hermosa con facciones aristocráticas. Tanto Naruto como ella sospechaban que ella era miembro de algún clan de sangre azul, quizás la heredera. Ambos le dieron la opción de quedarse con ellos cuando nadie respondió a la información que proveyó Kakashi unos años atrás.

-Oto-san está como un loco de preocupado porque no acabas de llegar.

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se arrebolaron. –No me di cuenta del tiempo…

Chieko le sonrió, -Eso mismo fue lo que le dije.

Volvió a avergonzarse aun mas cuando al llegar cerca de la torre escuchaba las murmuraciones de la multitud.

-Nadie sabe dónde él está.

-Comenzaran tarde pues él no aparece.

- ¿Dijiste que está buscando a alguien?

El corazón femenino se contrajo, de seguro andaba en búsqueda de…

-Oi. Hinata. ¿Donde has estado?

Ella se giró abruptamente para encontrarse con una mirada azul profunda.

-Estamos tarde.

-Lo siento.

Él le miro detenidamente, - ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

-Hai.

Por varios segundos temió que él no le creería. Se acercó a ella y rodeo la cintura femenina con su brazo. La muchedumbre pareció abrirse ante su paso.

-Tan pronto termine la ceremonia, quiero que descanses.

Ella miro hacia el lado, no queriendo darle una respuesta definitiva. No le agradaba mentirle.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del hokage, se encontró con una grata sorpresa; estaban presentes todos los que habían sido parte de su crecimiento, cada uno proveyéndole de alguna forma u otra a alcanzar su ansiada meta. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba, Shino… hasta su primo y Sasuke. ¡Ah Sasuke! Ella procuró esconder una sonrisita al verle, recordando cuando él vino a verle unos meses después de haber desaparecido.

Le había hallado en medio del apartamento y ella, inicialmente se asustó. Nadie estaba en el apartamento por lo que no esperaba ver su presencia en la sala.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

-Hinata. – dijo él con esa voz sombría, -Necesitaba hablar con alguien y de todos eres la que tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros.

-No has hablado con Sakura.

El hizo un gesto negativo, afirmando lo que ella comentó, -Nadie sabe que he regresado.

Le invitó a sentarse y le ofreció té pero él se negó.

-Yo… -comenzó él, titubeante, Hinata jamás le había visto así, -Necesito que me ayudes a hablar con Sakura. Ella te escuchara, eres su mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo. –concedió ella, de veras sin entender porque necesitaba hacerlo. La mujer le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

-He pensado mucho y he llegado a una conclusión. – y luego farfulló algo petulante, -Algo que no se me ha hecho fácil aceptar…

-¿Si?

-Quizás necesite hacerme unas pruebas.

Hinata se mordió su labio inferior ante ese quizás, procurando contener el deseo de reírse. Reconocía que no era una admisión fácil para el Uchiha, que era el epitome viviente de la arrogancia.

Y ahora le veía allí, con una versión suya en sus brazos.

Luego dirigió su mirada a otra versión, en esta ocasión de Naruto. Era increíble el parecido que tenia Hikaru con su padre solo que con el matojo pelirrojo. Miraba a su padre con orgullo, tomando de la mano a su hermana de tres años, Kushina, quien era la perdición de Naruto. Tenia un hermoso rostro pálido con enormes ojos azules enmarcado por una negra cabellera.

Hinata estaba feliz.

Cuando terminó su juramento y firmó los papeles requeridos, salió al balcón. Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar el alboroto de toda la villa celebrando la aparición de su nuevo hokage.

-Estaba como un loco buscándote. No quería empezar sin ti.

La pelinegra miró a Sakura quien le sonreía y le envió un guiño. De improviso volvió a sentir esa mano callosa tomar la suya. Para la satisfacción de todos sus compañeros, le llevó consigo al balcón.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan, por siempre creer en mí.

Acercó una de las manos femeninas a sus labios y la besó con ternura.

Le sonrió con dulzura, -Este triunfo es tanto mío como tuyo. Los dos hemos luchado para alcanzar nuestras metas. El camino no ha sido fácil y encontramos muchos obstáculos pero pudimos sobrellevarlos. Y ahora… -el subió una de sus manos para acariciar una mejilla femenina, -podemos caminar juntos, estar uno al lado del otro por siempre.

Ella no pudo contener el temblor de su labio inferior. No encontrando las palabras para responderle, ella se lanzó sobre él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino y el la abrazo con fiereza. Luego de varios minutos de mantenerse de esa manera, deleitándose cada uno en el amor de otro, Hinata le murmuró, -Debemos ir al hospital.

-Hinata. – dijo él ansioso y le alzó en su brazos, -Sabia que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Este es tu momento.

-Hinata. – volvió a replicar él algo molesto. Besó su frente al tiempo que caminaba con ella en sus brazos. No debía extrañarse, ella siempre anteponía el bienestar masculino al suyo.

Y así fue como el nuevo hokage de Konoha entró al hospital con su amada esposa en brazos, listos para recibir a su cuarto hijo…

**:**

**:**

¿Por qué los tres puntos? Porque para mí ahí no termina la historia de ambos, es mas, yo creo que hasta muerto me los imagino como Minato y Kushina. ;p

Y bueno, me da un poco de tristeza terminar la historia pues fue una aventura muy linda, la que cada uno de ustedes hizo muy especial. Muchas gracias por compartir sus comentarios, sus ideas y bromas. Es bonito ver como un fandom, en particular un personaje, puede unir a tantas personas de distintas nacionalidades. Y es que Naruto para mi no es simplemente un dibujo animado. Es una hermosa historia con la que muchos podemos identificarnos y entender. De veras que le hago un "I'm not worthy" a Kishimoto por tan estupenda historia, donde ha creado no solo un mundo, sino también personajes con personalidades singulares. Ha creado lo que considero una mitología. Como muy bien dice Joseph Campbell en su libro _The Hero with a Thousand Faces_

"_We have not even to risk the adventure alone, for the heroes of all time have gone before us; the labyrinth is thoroughly known; we have only to follow the thread of the hero path. And where we had thought to find an abomination, we shall find a god; and where we had thought to slay another, we shall slay ourselves; where we had thought to travel outward, we shall come to the center of our existence; where we had thought to be alone, we shall be with all the world."_

"_No tenemos que arriesgarnos solos en la aventura, porque los héroes de todos los tiempos lo han hecho antes que nosotros; el laberinto se conoce profundamente; solo tenemos que seguir el sendero de la trayectoria del héroe. Y donde pensamos que hallamos una abominación, encontraremos un dios; y donde creíamos haber matado a otro, en realidad nos matamos a nosotros mismos; donde pensamos que el viaje era en el exterior, en realidad llegaremos al centro de nuestra existencia; donde creíamos que estábamos solos, en realidad estaremos con el mundo."_

Y eso, damas y caballeros, resume esencialmente lo que es Naruto. XD


End file.
